A Son's Sorrow
by HAZMOT
Summary: The God's have a new threat. One of them has betrayed Olympus. Can a mere Mortal save them and all humanity?
1. Chapter 1

_The God's were in trouble. The Cronus Stone was missing and being used against them. Can someone save the Gods from their own peril? Who would be brave enough to help them?

* * *

_

Zeus was throwing lightning bolts all through Olympus. The other Gods were informed that one of the Gods had taken the Cronus Stone, the secret power of all the Gods. Zeus had hidden the stone to make sure no other God could misuse it's power. But someone from Olympus had given the stone to a Warlord to hide, however the Warlord had found a way to use the stone. Zeus had made it known throughout Olympus that if the Cronus Stone was not returned, the Gods would suffer. He gathered all the Gods in the great hall of Olympus to see if any of them could find someone to retrieve the Cronus Stone and hide it for safe keeping and deal with the Warlord. The great God Zeus spoke.

"There must be someone on earth that can deal with this Warlord and hide the Cronus Stone until it is safe back on Olympus. Don't any of you Gods have a Chosen to do this deed? They would be well rewarded with a gift to become a demi God."

Each God looked to one another for an answer to Zeus's request. Only one God stepped forward on Zeus's request.

"Well father, we all know there are two, well one that I favor to do the job and she may do it just for spite. But this person can be trusted to do the job. Said Ares."

Aphrodite chimed in. "Well bro, don't keep us in suspense. We, well most of us know who your speaking about. The Warrior babe herself, Xena."

There was grumbling throughout the hall. How could they think of asking Xena? She had despised the Gods and to think to give her Good hood was an insult.

"Who else father? Certainly not your precious Hercules? He can't stand us; he would probably try to destroy the stone." Said Ares.

Zeus answered. "Hercules will not answer my call. But since there are no others stepping forward, Xena may be our only hope."

There was silence when no other God would or could come forward.

"Then I will decree this. Xena shall be the chosen to retrieve and hide the Cronus stone until I can return it to it's safe place."

Hera, the Queen of God's interrupted.

"What make's you think that Xena would help us? She hates you Ares more than us. How do we know that you will not use her to steal the Stone for yourself?"

"Ah, mother I'm touched. If I wanted the Cronus Stone, I would not be here trying to promote my protégé'. Yet here I am in the same predicament as all of us. I lose my powers and if I try to misuse the stone, as we all know, it would destroy the user unless held by the rightful ruler; that means you father."

"Well someone is helping this Warlord and that means it's a God. The have bypassed the use of the Stone by using a mortal. When I find out who did this there will be no place in the great stars to hide." Convince Xena to help us Ares; it would be in your best interest before it's too late. Do I make myself clear?"

"You have such confidence in me father. I'll find Xena and convincer her. Don't worry; Olympus will be in good hands until I return."

After Ares left Olympus. One God was not pleased that another mortal would interfere with their plans to take over Olympus. They moved to far stall Ares plan. They would have Olympus, even if it meant to kill every God to gain the ultimate throne.

Xena and Gabrielle had been hired by a nearby village to help them stop a Warlord that had become very powerful in a short amount of time. Hercules was informed about the threat but had yet to show up. Xena and Gabrielle had set up defenses with the local village men to defend themselves and was about to encounter their first wave of attacks by the Warlord. Xena was not familiar with this Warlord. She was informed that he had taken other villages without a fight. But this village decided to fight. Their lively hood depended the trades between these fallen villages of wheat, oils and fish. The head Elder and the villagers did not want to give up their profits and their children's future for the sake of some else's power and their hard work.

Gabrielle had finished with some of the other village men some barriers and hidden booby traps in case the first barriers did not hold.

"Xena, the barriers are all finished. They seem anxious to fight this Warlord and for their livelihood. Their families are all safe in the underground store rooms. I wish we knew what we are up against." Gabrielle asked.

"I know Gabrielle. But most Warlords would come in and kill ask questions later. This one is very careful before he attacks. What's strange to me is why he hasn't destroyed the other villages including this one? Usually they take what they want; burn the store houses and kill the men." I need to know what this Warlord is up to."

"Well, I'm going to check outside for any holes that might need plugging so to speak." Said Gabrielle.

"Ok, Gabrielle, I'll check on the weapons. I suspect they will come at first light. Gabrielle be careful, this doesn't feel right, there's more here than these villagers just fighting to protect their way of life."

"Ok, Xena, you old worry wart. I'll be back after checking everything. Man, I wish Hercules and Iolaus, were here too. Not that we couldn't handle anything, but it would be nice to know someone had your back."

"I know Gabrielle, come on we've got work to do."

Gabrielle checked with the villagers to make sure everyone would be at their post when the time came. Xena wanted to check the weapons the village had stored up. Xena had a little voice telling her that things were not as they seem. Xena's hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. She felt sensed Ares.

"Ares, come out, I know you're there. Expressed Xena.

"How do you do that? You are simply amazing you know that. Ares said smiling.

"What do you want Ares? Usually you're siding with the Warlords by now. What's the matter he wouldn't share his feelings with you?"

"Ah Xena don't lose that precious whit of yours. I'm here because I need your help."

"Go away Ares, you need no one's help except for your won interest."

"Well this concerns all of the Gods and you Xena. The world will suffer greatly if we lose our powers."

"Why should I care? You God's don't care what happens to us, why should anyone care? Afraid that no one will need you anymore, oh I'm so sorry. Xena said sarcastically.

"Xena, Zeus believes another God stole the Cronus Stone and has shown a Warlord how to use it. If he continues to use the Cronus Stone then the God's will weaken and then he becomes the mortal's worst enemy."

"What do you mean the God's will weaken? I thought Zeus had eternal power?"

"He does, but the Cronus Stone is used to keep the other God's in check as well as my father. He had it hidden in a safe place, but if another God uses the power for their own end other than the rightful ruler than that God would be destroyed. Exce……….

Before Ares could finish Xena had figured out the Warlord.

"Except. Xena added. "That they found a way to use someone else; say a Warlord to do their bidding and get rid of the God's at their weakest."

"Well give a hand to the little Princess. Yes, what ever God has stolen the Stone has gained an alliance with the Warlord your going up against."

"So why don't you God's just stop this Warlord yourself? Why do you need me?"

"Because the stone radiates when one of us God's is near it and would warn the God and the Warlord. We need you to steal the Cronus Stone, hide it and Zeus would retrieve the stone later."

"What makes you think I'm going to help you and the God's?"

"Because Xena my dear, you care. If the God's are destroyed and the Cronus Stone is used by this Warlord; then there will be no stopping him. He will control the cosmos."

"You know, I really do hate you more than I possible could."

Xena knew Ares was right. Anyone with that kind of power would destroy anyone that got in his way and that meant innocent people.

"Alright Ares, I'll help, but where is the Cronus Stone now?"

"It's with the Warlord. We need you to still it and hide the stone. Once Zeus has it back in his hands it will be safely stored away and used wisely.

"And I guess I'm not going to get any help from the God's." Xena asked.

"Well, NO. But there is a plus. Once you steal the stone from this Warlord then Zeus has offered you to become a Demi God like my dear brother Hercules."

Xena was incensed. "I don't want anything from the God's, keep your offer. I'll do this because of the innocent people that would be hurt or killed, nothing more.

"That's what I love about you Xena, always thinking about others never us God's."

Ares disappeared and Xena decided to leave a note for Gabrielle. She didn't want Gabrielle to worry and the less she knew, then the less she knew how dangerous this was.

WARLORD ENCAMPMENT

The Warlord bellowed. "You promised me that I could destroy these villages anyway I see fit and rule this whole entire country. Why do I have to fight this Hercules first?

"Because with Hercules out of the way, you don't have to worry about any interference from the God's."

"What about Xena. She's siding with the villagers and I'm going to lose a lot of my men. I know her, she won't quit fighting until she's won and Xena makes it a point not to ever lose."

"You take care of Hercules and that village first. Then I'll let you have Xena to do whatever you want with her."

"I like the way you think. I'm going to use that stone and start a empire. Laughed the Warlord.

"Remember our bargain." Said the God. "I let you use the Cronus Stone and rule the earth and I will rule Olympus."

The God disappeared knowing that he had other plans for this Warlord. Nothing would stand in his way once Hercules and Xena were dead. He had to move quick. Hercules was on his way and Zeus's precious son would not interfere in his plans.

* * *

Authors Note: I've had this story in my head for awhile. I usually write SG1 or Farscape, so I'm giving this a go. Enjoy. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Xena left a note for Gabrielle with one of the villagers. She was not happy that she was helping the Gods regain their powers and stopping a Warlord who she knew nothing about. She decided to do some reconnaissance while trying to find the Cronus Stone. She found the Warlords encampment and easily sneaked into what she believed was the Warlords tent. She knew he wouldn't keep the stone on him until he needed it and for some reason she suspected where to find the stone in his tent. Her instincts served her well. She found the Cronus Stone but decided to hide it on her way out of the tent. Xena easily snuck out of camp and laughed to herself that there was going to be one angry Warlord in camp tonight.

Gabrielle received Xena's note.

_Gabrielle, I am sorry that I had to leave without telling you any details. But innocent lives are at stake. I will return as soon as possible. Make ready all defenses and I will join you soon._

_X._

Gabrielle knew Xena would not leave the village unless it was important. Gabrielle was returning to one of the houses when she walked in and saw Hercules and Ioalus.

"Hercules, Ioalus" Gabrielle jumped with glee. "When did you two get here?

"We arrived here just a few minutes ago." Said Hercules. "You look great; where's Xena?"

"She had to take care of something outside the village. She should be returning soon enough. Why don't you guys sit down and get something to eat while I fill you in on what's going on."

After Gabrielle informed Hercules and Ioalus about this Warlord and him attacking the village soon. Some of the men of the village had heard the Hercules had arrived. They were happy with the extra help and knew with Hercules being here they were confident they would win.

Ioalus commented. "It looks like you and Xena have built up some great defenses against this Warlord. Does anyone know where he came from or why he's just attacking this village?"

"No, Xena said that there is something strange on why he has only raided the store houses and not destroyed the surrounding villages including this one. She said they usually kill the men and go on to the next village and do the same."

"She's right." Said Hercules. "Why does he want this village and why are the villagers unusually not giving in to him?

"Well, Said Ioalus, "We'll soon find out at dawn. I'm going to check some of the defenses and see if anyone needs any help with the weapons. See you back here in an hour."

"Thank you Ioalus, I'll be here if you need me." Gabrielle hugged Ioalus and he left.

"Ok, Gabrielle, what's wrong? I know you're worried about Xena. She must have had a good reason for leaving you here with the villagers to defend them without her help."

"It show's that much huh?"

"Yep."

"I am worried about her. I know she can take care of herself, but I still worry about her. I just don't know where she went. It's not like her to leave so abruptly."

Hercules was about to answer Gabrielle when a dim light emitted in the middle of the room. It was Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite and Athena.

"Oh, my God, Zeus and the other Gods." Stated Gabrielle. Wh- What are all of you doing here? I mean what do we owe this great honor of your visit Great Zeus?"

"At least someone has manners around here." Bellowed Zeus.

Hercules looked at all the Gods with confusion.

"Father, what are you and the other God's doing here?"

"Well, good to see you too son, I'm here concerning an important matter to us God's."

Hercules answered back sarcastically. "Well that means that you must be in trouble and you're looking for me to help."

Gabrielle was amazed how Hercules was speaking to them without awe. She knew Aphrodite, but the other Gods were a little intimidating.

"There is a private matter I wish to discuss with you Hercules, it concerns the Cronus Stone."

"Oh, pooh father, said Aphrodite. "Why don't you just tell him we need his help along with the Warrior babe? I do hate it when no one is up front with answers."

Gabrielle interjected. "What do you mean you need Xena's help? Is that why she had to leave suddenly. What's going on Aphrodite? Is Xena in trouble?"

"I don't know sweet pea." Aphrodite always had a soft spot for Gabrielle. She didn't want to worry her, but know one seems to want to admit that the God's needed help.

"Father, what's going on and what does this have to do with me or Xena?"

"Well, since your sister just about explained everything." Zeus hesitated and continued.

"One of the God's has stolen the Cronus Stone and using a Warlord to weild it. Unless we get the Cronus Stone back to me, whoever possesses the stone will control the Cosmos and the other God's except if the stone is not found and returned to me soon, we God's will lose our powers and there would be nothing to stop someone using this against us and destroy us."

"So, said Hercules; you wanted me or Xena to retrieve the Cronus Stone and then what, get your precious powers back to torment mankind for all eternity."

"You don't understand Bro, commented Aphrodite. "One of the Gods will use the stone for evil and enslave all of mankind if we don't stop whoever it is. They will destroy us and there will be nothing to stop them. The Warlord is just a little insurance to destroy us. Most of the Gods have already lost their powers and scattered throughout the world. Father had enough power to send us to you and Xena."

"But I don't understand. Said Gabrielle. "Why do you need Xena and Hercules? If this Warlord is so powerful how can they stop him if he is using the Cronus Stone?"

"We needed an exceptional mortal or demi God to help us. Hercules would not heed my call so, Ares suggested Xena." Said Zeus.

"Ares, said Hercules. Where is he? Haveyou have lost your powers father?"

"He went to ask Xena for help, said Aphrodite. "She wouldn't listen to us. I think he knew she couldn't turn him down, because father offered her to become a Demi God if she helped us."

Gabrielle was upset. "Xena wouldn't accept that offer. She would help only if there were innocent people going to be hurt. She left me a note about this, but didn't tell me Ares are the rest of the God's were involved."

"Father, I can't believe you would endanger Xena like this. This sounds like something Hera would cook up."

"I can't believe your insolence Hercules. Accusing me of something that's not true. I have no wish to rule Olympus without Zeus. If I had my powers you would be dust right now."

"HERA! Bellowed Zeus. ENOUGH. Even without his powers Zeus still had a commanding presence.

The other Gods stood around as if lost without their powers. Gabrielle could not believe the God's would put Xena in danger and not lend a hand.

"We're hungry. Stated Hera. "I wish nourishment. "Where are the people of this village, we need food and drink."

Gabrielle laughed at their situation. "I'm sorry great Hera, but the people are about to be attacked by this Warlord and are too busy protecting their families. All food is in the storehouse. If you wish to join the women and children, I'm sure they would gladly offer what they have."

Aphrodite interjected. "I'm sure sweet pea that what ever that have to offer would be enough if we asked. I'm happy I'm here with you hon, it's been a long day and we're just a wee bit tired. No powers makes you tired and we God's tend to get a little antsy."

Gabrielle relaxed around Aphrodite and suggested the God's join the women and children. They finally gave in and followed Gabrielle. Zeus stayed behind to speak with Hercules.

"Hercules, we needed your help, simple as that. You would not answer my call, so we went with Ares's chosen. We have faith in Xena that she will succeed. I do not wish to argue this point. I am the only one that can maintain the Cronus Stone without being destroyed. Anyone other God would be destroyed if they tried to use it on their own. That's why they needed the Warlord to wield its power. I don't know who would be powerful enough to try to control Olympus, but the Warlord is a part of their plan to rule Olympus." Said Zeus.

"I care about Xena father and if anything happens to her, then all of you will answer to me." Stated Hercules.

Xena was emerging from the brush and was returning to the village when she stopped by one of the Warlords patrol. Xena was making great headway through the patrol. They were no match for her fighting skills when something slammed into her head knocking her unconscious. When she awoke she was tied to two trees spread eagle style. Her armor had been stripped and weapons laid on top. She felt bruising on he face and side. They had beaten her while she was unconscious. They left her shift on and one of the leaders of the patrol was about to whip her backside.

"Well, well. Taunted the leader. "I don't know who you are, but you will pay for attacking my men. I mean to take you as a prize to our Lord. But I think I will teach you a lesson in manners first"

Xena prepared herself for the lashes that were about to cross her body. The leader was merciless. With every lash he put his whole body into it. Xena felt the sting of every lash, but did not cry out.

"So, said the leader. You think you're strong not to cry out. I'll make you scream, I'm sure our Lord won't mind if I soften you up a bit. I'm sure he will have other plans for you and I hope I get to watch. But you are going to pay women; I'm just going to add a little more effort."

Xena was unconscious. She was bleeding from several of the cuts on her back and each blow opened her cuts more. As the Leader was about to strike again a fireball knocked all the patrol to their feet unconscious. It wasn't a very big fireball, but enough to render them useless. Ares stepped through the brush and tried to use another fireball, but nothing. His powers were used up. He saw what they did to Xena and he was furious. He vowed if her ever received his power again he would obliterate them all. Ares hurriedly cut down Xena, carefully lowering her to the ground. He placed Xena's armors and weapons on one of the patrols horses and lifted Xena up on the saddle. He sat behind her and galloped toward the village.

"Hang on Xena, hang on. You can't die on me. I'm going to get you back to the village and that irritating blonde can fix you up. You hear me, hang on."

Ares was frantic. Xena had lost a lot of blood and there was nothing he could do to help her. He cared about Xena more than he realized and for this to happen while she was trying to find the Cronus Stone made him angry.

Ioalus had returned and was informed by Hercules that the other Gods were in need of help. Gabrielle had returned also and some of the women villagers had prepared some food for their esteemed guest. Gabrielle had thanked the women and asked could she help clean up afterwards.

One of the villagers shouted to Gabrielle that a rider was coming in fast. They raised their weapons ready to fire and Gabrielle stopped them.

"Wait, that looks like Xena in front, who's behind her?

As the rider came closer, they realized it was Ares and Xena was slumped over in his arms.

Gabrielle gasped in shock. "Oh, God Xena, what did you do to her Ares?"

"I didn't do anything to her. She ran into a nasty patrol and almost killed her. I stopped them just in time." Said Ares.

Hercules lifted Xena carefully out of Ares hold and ran into the house. Zeus and the other Gods saw Xena was badly injured. Some of the village women ushered Hercules into a backroom with a bed. Gabrielle asked them to boil some water and their was a medical kit handed to her. One of the women helped Gabrielle remove Xena's torn shift and clean her wounds on her back and placed salve along the cuts and bruises. Xena had not stirred from their ministrations and Gabrielle was truly worried about Xena's recovery.

"Oh, Xena," Gabrielle cried with tears in her eyes. "What have the Gods gotten you in to? Please be alright, I'm right here and so is Hercules and Ioalus. You're safe now; Ares brought you to us. We're going to take care of you."

Hercules, Ioalus and Ares waited outside the door to see if Xena was alright. Hercules was angry. He threw Ares against the wall, barely containing his anger.

"What happened Ares? How come you came riding in with Xena?"

"Nice to see you too little brother. If you would let me breath a little maybe I can answer you." Quipped Ares.

Hercules finally let go of Ares and gave him room to explain.

"I believe Xena was on her way back to the village. I don't know if she found the Cronus Stone but I followed her to the Warlords camp and saw her leave. I was about to follow her and my powers were fading. I couldn't materialize close enough to follow her and decided to save my powers and catch up with her. I knew she was headed back to the village and then she disappeared from my eyesight. When I finally found her, she was being whipped by some ugly brute. I used the last of my powers to knock the patrol out and cut her down and leave to come here; end of story and we ended up here."

"We almost believe you Ares, but if anything happens to her, I'm going to forget we have the same father and hurt you." Threatened Hercules.

Gabrielle finally came out of the room.

Hercules and Ares asked at the same time.

"HOW IS SHE?"

Gabrielle looked at both of them and they looked at each other. She finally answered.

"She's lost a lot of blood and the cuts are deep. She's unconscious and hasn't moved at all since Ares brought her in. I'm worried about infection and fever. We'll have to wait and see. I'm going to stay with her through the night. Can you ask the women to bring more blankets and water Ioalus? I need to keep her warm and wait for any signs of fever.

"Ok, Gabrielle, I'll be right back. Hey she's going to be alright. You know how tough Xena is." Said Ioalus.

"Thank You Ioalus, I'm going to get back to Xena. I want to be there when she wakes up." Stated Gabrielle.

Hercules and Ares left also and returned to the room where Zeus and the other God's were.

"How is she bro? Is Xena going to be alright? I wish there was something we could do for her." Asked Aphrodite.

"Thank you Dite, do any of you have any powers left to heal her? She's badly injured. Asked Hercules.

Zeus answered. "I'm sorry son; I have used the last of my powers to get us here. I'm sorry that we cannot help her. Did she retrieve the Cronus Stone?

"How could you ask that father? Angrily asked Hercules. "She risked her life to find your precious stone and she may be dying. I hope she destroyed it, and then you would suffer like she's suffering."

"Herc, said Aphrodite. "You don't mean that. I'm sure father meant that if he had the stone and his powers back he could heal Xena."

"Yes, Hercules, that is what I meant. I sometimes think in direct terms. I'm not used to explaining myself. I deeply regret upsetting you."

"I- I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Xena. They really hurt her and I care a great deal about her. I'm going to sit with Xena for awhile. If you need me Dite, you know where I'll be."

Hercules turned and went towards Xena's room. Aphrodite couldn't help feel sorry for Hercules. She knew he cared more than he was saying and she also knew so did Ares. Ares was uncharacteristically quiet and watched Hercules head towards the room. Ares headed towards outside and shut the door without saying anything to anyone. His father looked toward him curiously and the other Gods simply ignored what was going on. There only interest at this time was finding the Cronus Stone and regaining their power.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is it? Someone has been in my tent." Bellowed the Warlord. "I swear this is the most incompetent bunch of dogs I've ever been around. Kill those that were guarding my tent."

"Yes, my Lord." Said the 2nd in Command.

"And find out where our little spy is? I want some answers to what's going on in that village."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Where are you my little friend? I believe we have a problem." The Warlord asked looking around the tent.

A lone dark figure emerged out of the shadows.

"What seems to be the problem my dear friend? Asked the God.

"The Cronus Stone has been stolen from my tent. You wouldn't know anything about that do you, friend?"

"I need the Cronus stone, but do not worry. Our plan is in motion. Hercules is in the village along with the other Gods, including Zeus. Your incompetent men had Xena at their disposal. Ares intervened and rescued her. She is back at the village. I presume that she was the one that has stolen the stone and hidden it. Your soldiers almost killed her. It that had happened then our plans would be in ruin. Don't worry; your men were punished indefinitely."

"Without the stone my powers are diminished. Said the Warlord. "Xena will pay for this."

"Don't worry, said the God. "We will destroy all of them in time. But I need Xena so we can find the Stone. Your spy can convince the villagers to give up Xena to save their little lives and then you we will execute all of them, especially Hercules and Zeus."

"Good, we march on them in one day. I mean to wipe them from the face of the planet if they don't give up Xena. I personally want to make sure she does not take another breathe."

VILLAGE

Gabrielle was up half the night tending to Xena's wounds and fever. Hercules was a big help holding Xena down while she was thrashing about in her feverish state. She had torn open some deep lashes in her back and writhing in pain. Xena finally calmed down after Gabrielle spoke softly to her and she finally fell unconscious again. Hercules had seen that Gabrielle was exhausted and practically forced her to go to sleep in the chair. Hercules sat beside Xena's bed and applied a cool compress to her back. He couldn't stand to see her hurt in this way. He was angry that he couldn't do anything but wait. He wanted to see that beautiful smile that Xena always tried to hide. Every sense he heard of Xena's change and her saving villages and innocent people, he wanted to catch up with her to perhaps fight by her side and tell her how proud he was of her. He had to admit to himself he cared deeply for her, that she was the most important person in his life. He had lost two wives and each time he wasn't there to stop their deaths. But Xena was just as beautiful, intelligent and strong. Never had he met such a woman who could unchain his heart. To him Xena was more that just a warrior, she was special, he could sense a graciousness about her, about the way she cared and protected innocent people with her life if need be. He would tell her when she wakes. He would tell her that she is not alone in this life and how much he cared to tell her how much he loved her.

Ares was waiting outside the home. He was upset with himself for not getting to Xena sooner. If only he had his powers, those animals would be nothing but dust at his feet for hurting Xena. Xena was his chosen one and her fighting skills, intelligence and bravado was unmatched by any he had ever come across in his God hood. Xena was hand picked and trained by him at an early stage in her life. When she turned to good by his half brother Hercules he was angry at her, he felt betrayed and at every turn he wanted her to pay. But seeing her is this raw pain and helplessness for helping the Gods only increased his feelings for her. He knew that Xena would not fail and he believes she has hidden the stone. But he didn't care. His only concern right now was for Xena to recover and maybe tell her how much he cared about her before it was too late.

One of the villagers at his post saw a rider holding up a white flag heading towards the village. He shouted for Hercules and the other villagers. He stopped and wanted to speak to Hercules. Zeus and the other Gods stayed in the home and watched Hercules come out of Xena's room and go outside to see what was going on. Gabrielle decided to stay with Xena and tried to hear what was going on.

"Hercules, I need to speak with Hercules and the Villagers." Shouted the Rider.

Hercules answered. "Who wants to know?"

"My Lord and master wants to speak with Hercules and the villagers about a deal."

"Then I'm Hercules and the villagers are listening. What do you want?"

"My Lord wants to make a trade for the lives of your families for Xena. If you hand her over, my Lord has promised that he will not attack your village and store houses. He said he will leave as soon as Xena is handed over to him. If you do not then he will be forced to take Xena by force and your families will pay the consequences."

Those of the villagers heard the rider's announcement and were sent about grumbling amongst themselves. Hercules saw the reaction of the villagers and Ares even was concerned about the request.

"When does your Lord need an answer? Shouted Hercules.

"My Lord has given until one day. If there is no Xena, then we will take her by force and he will attack this village and burn it to the ground along with your families. If you care about your families then I suggest you give my Lord's generous offer much thought."

The rider turned and galloped away. Hercules was at a loss for words. He understood the village giving the offer much thought, since they only had to send Xena to her death and spare their families. He looked around to the some of the men and women of the village and saw in their faces their decision.

Ares watched Hercules as he returned to the house. He saw that these people were giving in to their fears. He needed to speak to Hercules and quick. This was about to turn ugly.

"Hercules wait, I need to speak with you about Xena. We can't let them have Xena, she's badly hurt and those villagers are only worried about their own hides. They will give Xena up and think nothing about it unless we do something."

"Don't you think I know that? Said Hercules angrily. This Warlord is not giving them much choice to survive. Even if we leave this village; that Warlord is going to tear this place apart to get to her. But he want's her alive for some reason. I think Xena must have stolen the Cronus Stone and hidden it. She doesn't have a chance; Xena is not going to tell him anything and would die before she gave that information up."

Zeus interrupted. "If Xena has recovered the Cronus Stone and hidden it, then we must fight to protect her. If she can tell us where it is hidden then we can stop this Warlord and find out who stole the stone in the first place."

"But father, said Aphrodite. "We don't know if Xena is going to recover in time. We all heard what that rider said. One day and then they will come take the Warrior babe by force. We can't let that happen, she was badly hurt helping us."

"I know my dear daughter. Stated Zeus. "But without my powers, I don't know what we can do."

"Look, said Hercules. We need a plan to stop this Warlord and protect Xena and the villagers. All this Warlord wants is the Cronus Stone and he will do everything is his power to posses it. Who ever is working with him knows that and counting on the villagers to give up without a fight."

Gabrielle came out of the room and heard what was going on.

"You can't give them Xena Hercules. We need to do something. Xena is still feverish and want recover unless she has complete rest. I don't think all the villagers think that way. After all they did ask us for help and I've talked to some of the women here. They believe Xena would do anything to help them and I think they were ready to fight regardless of this Warlords offer."

"But are you sure blondie? Said Ares. "I saw the look in those villagers eyes. They want to go about their little lives and think once they give Xena to this maniac they will just be peachy."

"Xena's my friend, she has fought even when there were people who didn't believe in her, or believe she would die before she would let any harm come to them. She has sacrificed so many times over and over to atone for the way she was and now helping you God's return to your so called glory. She did it to save innocent lives and now she needs us to protect her. I know she would hate this and be out there kicking this Warlords butt, but she can't right now, she's defenseless and I'm not going to let her die like this. I'll convince them Xena would die before she would even give up on one of them."

Gabrielle had tears running down her face and Aphrodite ran over to hug her.

"Gabrielle is right father. Xena is hurt because of us. We need to fight for Xena and this village. God's or no God's we owe her." Stated Aphrodite.

Zeus was silent and looked towards Hera, Athena, Artemus, Ares and Aphrodite.

We will help you Hercules, we are agreed. With what ever we have left, we will protect Xena and this village even it means sacrificing our lives to protect her and the Cronus Stone from falling into the wrong hands."

Ares and Hercules had waited most of their lives to hear the other Gods be concerned about someone else other than their selves. But it would be a fight to protect his chosen one thought Ares, and to Hercules, it would be a fight to protect the women he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabrielle and Hercules returned to the bedroom were Xena was recovering. Xena was gone and so was her armor, but her weapons were still in the room except her sword. They both ran from the room and informed them that Xena was missing. One of the villagers came rushing in saying that there troubles were over. Xena was seen traveling outside the village heading towards the Warlords encampment.

Gabrielle, Hercules, Ioalus and Ares quickly looked in all directions to find Xena. Ares finally spotted her and alerted the rest. Xena was stumbling towards the encampment. She overheard the rider's announcement and decided that no one should die because of her. She had hidden the Cronus Stone and knew no one would find it unless the Warlord threatened her friends and the village. She decided to go alone and face her death.

"Xena, Ares called, you can't give yourself up. Zeus and the other Gods have decided to fight this Warlord than give him the Cronus Stone. We will fight to protect these villagers and you."

"No, No one dies because of me Ares. Gabrielle, the villager's ,Hercules all of them deserve a chance live their lives. It's too high a price to pay to protect me. I won't allow it. Lea- leave me alone."

Ares could see Xena was in pain and barely standing. He knew she meant what she said. She would give her life for her friends and think nothing of herself.

"Xena, "Stop", Please, asked Gabrielle. You have to come back to the village, we'll fight this Warlord. You can't die, not like this. Your hurting I can tell, come back with us, the God's decided to help us."

Gabrielle had tears running down her cheeks. She knew her friend always thought she was not worth saving or living. She would gladly die thinking it was the right thing to do to save others.

Hercules and Ioalus heard what Ares and Gabrielle were trying to convince Xena to return.

"Xena, Hercules said softly. "Why won't you let us help you? You know you can't fight this Warlord in this condition. You can barely stand right now and you're bleeding badly. You won't last a minute fighting or is that your plan?" You think no one cares about you; we all do, nothing in this world means anything Xena if your not in it. We care Xena what happens to you, I care, I- I love you Xena, don't do this please."

Everyone was stunned Hercules has said he loved Xena out loud. Especially Ares. He thought there is no way that he's going to take Xena away from me again. Xena was speechless. She always knew Hercules had a bit of a crush, but to actually hear it, was making her numb.

Ares interjected. "No brother of mine. I've watched Xena since she was born. I trained her and saw all facets of her life. And now I see what has happened to her doing this goody thing. Xena you have made your point to atone for what you were, but I see more that that. I see that you care about these villagers even thought they want to hand you over to this Warlord. I see that you care about blondy over there and you would risk everything, even your life to save her. I know I haven't been that nice to you and always tormented you only because I – I was scared Xena. There you heard it; scarred. Scarred that one day I would not be able to tell you how much I care about you. Afraid that I disgust you so much, you wouldn't even give me a second look. But it was fear Xena, the fear that I would never see you again and even if you hated me all your life; I would still love you no matter what. From the first time I saw you, I knew you were special and you have proved me right. No one has ever affected me the way you have. You're stubborn, irritating, hard headed, intelligent, cunning and unbelievably beautiful. I love you Xena, I always have and I always will for all eternity. I have never admitted this to anyone until now Xena. I can't see you die without telling you this. I want to take care of you, love you, and maybe even be friends. But I know now that if you die; I die as well Xena because I love you Xena, I love you."

Everyone was shocked again. Ares never shows his emotions to anyone, especially love. Hercules could not believe his half brother just acknowledged his true feelings to everyone to hear, especially Xena. Gabrielle and Ioalus just held their mouths open, they couldn't say anything. Xena just stood in shock; both men had admitted that they love her. Her emotions were raw now, not knowing what to think. She finally shook herself out of a painful haze to move, she kept moving backwards to the encampment. Too late she thought, to late, must not let anyone die for her. She was losing consciousness and she tried to stay awake.

"No, can- can't do this now. I have to make sure no one is ever hurt again. My life for theirs. Simple, just leave me alone."

Xena tried to wave her sword to stop anyone trying to reach her. She was trying to fight the pain, she was determined to save other lives.

"Xena, said Gabrielle finally. "I know you think this is the best solution to save everyone, but there's no guarantee that this Warlord will not attack if he kills you. If he can't find the Cronus stone, he will tear that village apart looking for it and then the countryside. Our best bet is to fight and make sure he doesn't ever find it. He needs the stone more than he needs you alive. Please Xena, let us help you, let us fight together. You once told me that you would rather die than let anyone use you to get to your friends or family Xena. I'm the same way Xena. I would rather die than let them hurt you again; you are my friend, you are my family Xena. Don't die without me."

Xena heard Gabrielle's words and they stung like the cut's across her back. She fell to her knees with tears in her eyes and fell to the ground unconscious. Hercules and Ares both ran to her side and tried to both carry her.

"Stop, said Gabrielle. "Ares; Hercules is stronger and faster right now. Let him carry her, she's not going anywhere."

Gabrielle couldn't believe she felt sorry for Ares, but Ares saw reason and followed Hercules back to the camp with Xena's sword. Gabrielle and Ioalus followed behind them both. The villagers saw they had returned with Xena and started grumbling. Some of the women decided that they would help Gabrielle attend to Xena.

Hercules laid her down on the bed and Gabrielle had to clean and bandage her cuts again. She was still unconscious and feverish. She couldn't believe she almost lost her best friend and that she was loved my two men who admitted their love unselfishly.

"How is she? Asked Aphrodite.

Hercules answered. "She has lost more blood and her cuts on her back needed more attention. I think she will be alright if she get's more rest. I can't believe she was going to go sacrifice herself just to save everyone Dite. I almost lost her without telling her how I feel."

Hercules sat down in a chair at the table. He looked up and Ares was standing near the hallway to Xena's room, looking concerned. Hercules now knew how his half brother felt. He never thought he would see the day Ares admitted any emotions towards anything but himself. Zeus and the other Gods watched what was going on between Ares and Hercules and wondered. What is wrong with them?"


	5. Chapter 5

The villagers were still restless that Xena had returned. One of the villagers incited the villagers to think that their families would not be safe until Xena was turned over to the Warlord. Others believe that if Hercules and his friends were staying to help Xena then they would too. The Warlords spy was loosing ground in inciting the village to rebellion against Xena. He decided to sneak out and warn the Warlord.

Gabrielle had sat with Xena again all night. Her friend was finally getting some needed rest. Xena's fever was still high, but she was not having any nightmares. Gabrielle believed that Xena exerted most of what energy she had left by trying to walk to the Warlords camp. As Gabrielle thought about the events that were happening, she thought that about how this was going to make interesting writing. Xena with two men that admittedly loved her, the search for the hidden Cronus stone, Gods and Warlords. No one would ever believe her story, but here it was playing out right here in this small village. But her main concern brought her back to reality. Her friend was badly hurt; the village was being threatened by an evil Warlord who would kill Xena given the chance and two men fighting over the love of one woman. She needed to watch over her friend and she would do anything right now to protect her, even from Hercules or Ares.

WARLORD CAMP

The Warlord had readied his men for a dawn raid on the village. The day was growing short and so was his patience. His ambition for riches and power surpassed his need for the help from a God. He was becoming very suspicious why this God would need his help to kill Hercules or Xena. A lot of things were not fitting into place. Why was the God more concerned on killing Hercules than finding the Cronus Stone? He decided to push this God for some answers.

"Where are you my friend? I know you are near by. You're not going to let me out of your sight are you?"

"My, we're growing impatient aren't we, friend."

"Well I like to keep my lucky charm close." Stated the Warlord.

"As much as I like your help in this matter, why are we so pressed to kill Hercules? Does someone have a grudge against the son of Zeus?" The Warlord expressed sarcastically.

"That is my concern." spat the God. "You are only to kill Hercules and find out where Xena hid the stone, nothing more. Once you have succeeded then riches and power will be yours."

"Without the Cronus Stone how am I to defeat Hercules? My spy tells me Xena is in no shape to fight. I will kill her myself, once she gives me the stone, I owe her one. But Hercules is a different matter. When I had the stone, this was not going to be a problem, but now. I suppose you have a back up plan to defeat him, my friend."

"You have enough power left over to weaken Hercules and then kill him. He's just a Demi God and therefore can be killed." Stated the God.

"Well, I guess I better ready my men." Said the Warlord. "One day will not stop me from my destiny."

"Yes my friend. Your destiny awaits you." The God left the tent to attend to other matters.

The God waited to watch the Warlord leave his tent. He watched intently to make sure the Warlord was doing his job.

"How dare that dog question me? I am an Olympian God. He is not even worthy to be in the same room as I. Prometheus was wrong in not telling me the whole prophecy. Zeus will be overthrown, but not by the Titans. I am his son also and he refuses to give me my rightful title. Those idiot Gods. It was so easy, all I had to do is give that stupid Warlord the Helmet of invisibility and steal the Cronus Stone. He has no ideal what the Cronus Stone can do. I deserve to rule in Zeus's place not Hercules. Ares only cares about one thing and Xena is his downfall. Once she is dead, Ares will not care about anything but his beloved Xena. Pining away after a dead mortal. All the Gods have lost their powers and the hunt is on. Once I have the Cronus Stone, I will kill them all, including that stupid Warlord."

The Warlord tested his men and went over with his 2nd in command his plan of attack of the village. He made sure his spy stayed close to the village to find out more about the other guest that showed up unexpectedly. He returned to his tent to retire for the evening, but one thing was on his mind.

* * *

_I need to find out more about what this God is up to. He's holding something back and he's way to sneaky for me to trust completely. I make my own destiny, he's just a little detour before I destroy him. No small God is going to rule me. If he wants me to do his dirty work then I better make sure he won't do the same to me._

_

* * *

_

Authors Note: A short one, but I will update soon. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Xena was still asleep when Hercules came in the room. The woman her cared so much about was also loved by his half brother Ares. He couldn't fathom why now Ares would proclaim his love for Xena. He knew that Ares had lost his powers and wondered if him being helpless had anything to do with his emotional state.**

"**Gabrielle how is she doing" asked Hercules.**

"**She's asleep now, said Gabrielle. But her fever is still high. I don't know Hercules; she seemed so intent on dying. She always thinks she has to pay for her past and now I don't know is she was helping the God's or committed to a death wish." **

"**Why don't you get some rest, you're exhausted watching Xena. I can watch over her, I promise I'm not letting her out of my sight."**

"**Thank you Hercules, I just want to take a nap. If there's any change please let me know. I want to be here when she wakes. I think she needs a good talking to."**

"**I will Gabrielle, so go get some rest." Said Hercules.**

**Gabrielle left and Hercules sat down next to Xena's bedside. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand and held it close in his. He looked at her and caressed her face and moved a strand of hair from her eyes. Xena opened her eyes slightly to see Hercules.**

"**Xena you're awake, I'll go get Gabrielle."**

"**No, said Xena weakly. I heard you two talking. Gabrielle needs her rest. Let her sleep Hercules." Her voice was barely audible.**

"**Ok, hey, you gave us quite a scare young lady. No more sacrifices today, just rest."**

"**I- I know what you said earlier." Xena coughed slightly and Hercules reached over to pour a cup of water. He tilted her head slightly to let her drink.**

"**Thank you Hercules." He felt her forehead and she still had a high fever. **

"**There seems to be no healer around Xena and you need one. Gabrielle had some help from the village women in bandaging you up and putting salve on your wounds. Can I get you anything else?"**

"**No, your company will do fine." Xena turned her head slightly to get comfortable.**

"**Xena, I want you to know I'm here for you as well as Gabrielle. But I want you to stop trying to destroy yourself and I want you to promise me that you won't try that again."**

**Xena said nothing and looked to the side. **

"**Xena, I know what you're thinking. You would rather die than see anyone else pay for your mistakes. This is different Xena. This Warlord will kill you to get to the Cronus stone, nothing else. This isn't about your past; this is about his greed for power. I'm angry at my father for asking for your help and not do anything to help you." Stated Hercules.**

"**Are you sure this is not about Ares?" asked Xena.**

**Hercules didn't answer right away. **

"**Look Hercules, this was about innocent lives at stake nothing more. I will stop anyone who would do what I did in the past and hurting Gabrielle or you or whoever. That was my intent, I had no choice." Xena started coughing again and her head was pounding.**

"**Hey rest, said Hercules. "We can talk about this later. You're still very ill and in pain, I can see it on your face. I didn't mean to make you talk so much when you're weak."**

"**I just wanted you to know why I was doing what I did."**

"**It's ok, I trust you Xena, especially now. I care a great deal about you, I meant what I said Xena. I love you; nothing will ever change that. Now rest, I'll be here and so will Gabrielle and Dite. They both care about what happens to you and me included. So lay back down ,sleep and no don't say anything, just rest."**

**Xena started to say something but her strength was wavering. She closed her eyes and immediately went back to sleep. **

**Hercules watched over her while she slept and held her hand while he thought about what she meant to him. **

_That's right my love, sleep. You care so much about others without thinking about yourself. That's why I love you so much. I will not let anyone harm you in anyway including Ares or the God's. They have played in your life long enough and have caused you enough pain. I swear on my life; I will not allow any more harm to come to you, ever again. Sleep and heal, I will take care of that Warlord myself for doing this, even if it means my life and never seeing you again. I promise._

**Ares was waiting by the bedroom door. He wanted to see how Xena was doing, but knew Hercules would stop him if he entered. He had to do something. Xena was about to give her life for these sorry villagers and his father and the other Gods had promised to help protect Xena and the Cronus stone she hid. He felt he needed to prove his love for Xena. Out of fear he allowed his powers to harm her rather than help her. No more he thought. Hercules was not going to take Xena away from him again. He was going to make sure a certain Warlord would pay for harming his Xena. He knew this Warlord wasn't smart enough to be doing this on his own and would speak to his father on who would gain position by using the Cronus stone. He was still the God of War and he knew more about war strategy and fighting that only Xena could match. Yes he wanted revenge, revenge for hurting his Xena and he would stop at nothing to exercise his wrath. **


	7. Chapter 7

Gabrielle awoke from a long rest and looked in on Xena. Hercules was asleep in a chair next to Xena and she decided to leave them be. She saw Ares sitting at the table with Aphrodite and Ioalus. Zeus and the other Gods were being served food by the villagers. The Warlords spy did not know who these other guest people were or came from. He hid outside the house to try and gain more information and report back to the Warlord encampment.

"How is our Xena today, asked Aphrodite?"

"She's sleeping now; I didn't want to disturb her right now. She needed the rest and so did I. Hercules is keeping watch over her for now." Said Gabrielle.

"You know Gabby if there was anything that we could do, I'm sure my father would heal Xena; Cronus stone or no stone."

"Thank you Aphrodite, I know that Xena would appreciate it, even just for a little bit."

"Is there anything else we can do Gabrielle? Our defenses for the village are pretty stable."

"No, not at the moment, said Gabrielle. Xena and I had made sure that the defenses of the village were secure. I want to thank you Ioalus for all the help with the villagers."

"No problem, I'll be outside keeping watch with the villagers. I think they need a little encouragement and calming right now, said Ioalus."

"Thank You, Ioalus."

Gabrielle watched Ioalus leave and looked at Ares. He continued to look down the hall where Xena was sleeping. Gabrielle could tell he was concerned for Xena. She never thought she would feel sorry for Ares, especially the way he had tormented her for so long. She thought maybe loosing their powers made the Gods more sensitive to helping Xena and the people in the village.

"Ares, we need to speak to you and Aphrodite about the on coming attack. The end of the day is almost near and we need to prepare for this enemy." Said Zeus.

"That's right father, Ares angrily announced. "Think about yourself and not Xena. We asked Xena to do the impossible and she almost lost her life. Other than Dite, you can all go to Tarturus. Your only concern is that no one gets your precious stone, be damn the consequences."

"You have no right to speak to me in that way Ares." Bellowed Zeus. "Xena knew the danger involved by retrieving the Cronus Stone. We don't even know if she still has or even found the stone, and you dare accuse us. You have done nothing but try and make her yours from the time she was born. You made her your "Chosen One" and nurtured your evil plan to have her become your Warrior Princess and conquer the world. So your little plan came to an end when she started despising you and everything you stood for; she controlled her own destiny. At least we God's did not interfere in every aspect of these mortals lives, but you couldn't leave Xena alone. Now you stand her accusing us of not protecting your little Princess because you couldn't."

Ares was so angry he left and went outside. Ares realized his father was right. He was so interested in making Xena his Warrior Princess and when his plans fell through, he turned on Xena and vowed to torment her all her natural life unless she became his. Ares knew now that he needed to make amends to what he had done to Xena for most of her life. But he needed to see her first. He needed to say things to her that had nothing to do with him being a God. He realized this may be the only chance he had to tell her how much he cared for her.

The Warlord's spy overheard the name Ares and he called the old man father. He figured out that this old man was no ordinary old man. This was Zeus, ruler of all Gods. The spy secretly snuck out of the village to inform the Warlord. He thought he will be most pleased to find out who is in the village.

Hercules awoke and saw that Xena was still asleep. He felt her forehead and she was still slightly feverish. He took a dry rag and dipped it in the water basin next to the bedside. He laid the cloth gently across Xena's forehead and she moaned slightly from the cool cloth. Hercules felt helpless. Her very life was hanging in the balance all because of the God's precious stone and Xena was paying the price.

There was a slight knock at the door. Ares entered.

"I need to see Xena Hercules, I can watch over her for a little while." Said Ares.

"Haven't you done enough to her Ares? She needs her rest right now and I'm not leaving her alone with you." Hercules forcefully said.

"Look, Hercules, I didn't come here to argue with you. I care about Xena and I just wanted to watch over her for awhile. Do you honestly believe that I would harm her? I have no powers and if you remember; I was the one who saved her from those animals and brought her here. So I think if I wanted to harm her I would have just left her there to those animals."

Hercules wanted to protest, but Gabrielle came up behind Ares. She overheard their conversation and was angry they were arguing over who would see Xena.

"Hercules, you and Ares can finish this outside if you two don't stop acting like children. said Gabrielle. "I don't want Xena hurt by the both of you. She's already going through enough pain already. So what's it going to be in or out?"

Hercules had never heard Gabrielle so protective and decided to do the right thing by Xena. He stepped aside and allowed Ares to enter the bedroom. Ares quietly sat down in the chair that Hercules occupied and he also replaced the clothe and placed another on Xena's forehead. Gabrielle ushered Hercules out of the room and motioned him to follow her.

Ares didn't hear them leave and sat just watching Xena sleep. He had never seen her so vulnerable before. The women he loved was injured and there was nothing he could do in his power to heal her. He thought back to the time he first saw Xena pick up a sword.

_She was so young and innocent. She was a fast learner when I first instructed her. She was full of anger and hate, her own mother and village didn't want anything to do with her. Those idiots didn't even know that she saved most of their sorry lives. Her whole village would have been enslaved or killed. She fought back with such fire and fierceness it was unbelievable that this young women would be my "Chosen". She never disappointed me. Her skills with the sword and eagerness to learn battle and outsmart those stupid Warlords was child's play for her. When I gave her the Chakarum, everyone was out of their element. Such style, such precision, such willingness to kill. My heart ached to make her my Warrior Queen. She still is magnificent, still beautiful and deadly. She had never given in to me, not once. Always one step ahead of the other. Such passion for life and everything she does. No one will ever surpass you Xena. You are the one and only and no other shall be my Queen._

As Ares sat beside Xena in heavy thought, Xena was having dreams of her own, dreams of another lifetime, of innocent days before her path of destruction. She was dreaming of her life before Ares.


	8. Chapter 8

The Warlord knew the villagers were running out of time. The spy had snuck out to inform the Warlord of additional guest in the village and that they were the God's of Olympus.

_So, thought the Warlord. My little friend has plans to let me wipe out the God's of Olympus also. But why? His only concern has been to kill Hercules and Xena. He said nothing about this and I guess that was a plus for him, but why would the other Gods, especially Zeus be in this village? My powers from the stone would only be enough to weaken Hercules and kill Xena. Xena is in no shape to fight, my spy has seen her. Hercules is still powerful, but not for long. I think I may change the game a little to my advantage. _

Just as the Warlord finished his thought his little friend entered his tent.

"I see your men are ready for battle. Dawn is almost here, you should be victorious and killing Hercules should be child's play. Said the God.

"I wonder, my friend; what if the other God's show up after I kill Hercules and capture Xena? I mean Hercules being the son of Zeus and all. I don't think he would sit on Mount Olympus and do nothing." Said the Warlord.

"You let me worry about Zeus and the other Gods; they are not your concern."

"Oh, I beg to differ. They will come after me and if I don't find out where Xena hid the Cronus Stone. What's to stop the God's from killing me?

"They can't harm you as long as I'm around and I plan on being around for a long time."

"I hope I am too. That is to see my destiny as foretold by you come to pass."

"Of course, your destiny awaits and so does mine. I take my leave of you; you have much work to do and I would only be a distraction."

The God left the tent a little suspicious of the Warlord. He was asking more and more questions. He would have to work more urgently to persuade the Warlord to wipe out the whole village and the rest of the Gods. He knew there would not be another opportunity to kill Hercules, Zeus and the other Gods. He needed to find the Cronus Stone and Xena was the only one who knew where it was. He knew Ares would do anything to save his precious Xena, but getting at Xena before the Warlord caught on will be a challenge. He had a plan and Hades helmet would come in good use.

_That God is going to kill me after I kill Hercules and the other Gods. I just figured out his plan. I need to be one step ahead of him. I'm not going to be the one to die, he is. I've got one more little job for my spy._

Ares was still sitting next to Xena's bedside. Her fever had come down some and he continued to replace cold compresses on her forehead. He knew the little irritating blonde would be in soon to check in on Xena. Xena moaned slightly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Gab- Gabrielle?'

"No Xena, it's me Ares. I'll go get your friend." Said Ares.

"No, ne, need to talk to you Ares. Xena said in a whispered voice.

"Me, I thought you would want to talk to Golden boy, Hercules; that's your hero, he can do no wrong."

"No, said Xena. I remember what you said to me when I was headed towards the Warlord camp. Di, did you mean what you said? That you care about me?"

"I-I didn't think you remembered. I-I do care deeply about you Xena. I mean I know that for a long time I was angry with you because you left me, I mean you're my "Chosen". When Hercules turned you, I was furious with you. I wanted to hurt you Xena, I wanted you to hurt so much, you would beg me to take you back to just leave you alone. But you never gave in, no matter what I threw at you, not once. That's, that's what I admire and love about you Xena. You didn't care if I was a God or not. Once your mind was made up, there was not stopping you. That's why I chose you; you were relentless when you conquered villages, warlords, emperors. No one since and now could ever replace you. That's why when you changed, I felt betrayed, and I felt that if I could hurt you, it would not hurt me so much."

Xena just listened as Ares confessed his true feeling and thoughts behind his constant torturing her life at every turn. She realized that Ares was showing a side of himself that he rarely, if ever revealed. The more he spoke the more Xena felt closer to him somehow. Ares has been a thorn in her side ever since she turned to good, rather than evil lead her life. She was trying to put her past behind her and redeem herself from all the killing she had let lead her life.

"I- I love you Xena, I always have and always will. I know that I don't have my Godly powers Xena, but I don't think that would make any difference. I would give my life for you and protect you. Not that you need protecting, but it's the thought. I know Xena that if you would give me a chance to prove to you how much I care, maybe you could find it in your heart to forgive me for all that I've done to you."

Ares uncharacteristically hung his head down and waited for Xena to answer him.

Xena looked at him and realized that Ares had just declared his love for her and the most simplest way without any strings attached. She moved her hand towards his and held it in hers and just smiled. Ares looked up and felt her hand in his and smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gabriel was speaking to Ioalus about the coming dawn and defenses. Hercules seemed to be distant and constantly looking towards Xena's bedroom. Zeus and the other Gods were trying to decide whether they would be able to help at all. When they had their powers, there was no question of the outcome, but now they would have to put their wits together to defend Xena until she revealed where the Cronus stone was hidden or die trying to stop the Warlord. Aphrodite was concerned for her two brothers. She was the Goddess of love and at this moment could do nothing to help them both. **

"**Hercules, what's wrong?" Asked Dite.**

"**I – I wanted to stay with Xena for awhile, but Ares showed up."**

"**So, what's the problem? You usually don't let Ares get in your way, why is this any different?"**

"**Xena; we both care for her. I just don't think Ares is good for her Dite. She is so vulnerable right now and Ares can say or do anything to convince Xena he loves her."**

"**Hercules, don't you think Xena should decide for herself who she wants to be with or does that frighten you?"**

"**I don't know. It's been so long since I really cared for anyone again Dite. I just don't want to lose her, whether it's Ares or that Warlord. She's weaker than I've ever seen her before and I just ……………… I just want her to be alright that's all."**

"**She will be Herc, said Dite. Both of you need to see what's important to Xena first and then hope that you will be happy with her decision. Right now she needs the time to heal and rest, because she's going to need it if that nasty Warlord comes around soon."**

"**You know Dite; you don't need any God like powers. You have the power of the heart."**

**Dite slightly blushed and hugged Hercules. Hercules would wait and right now he had a lot to think about.**

**Gabrielle had watched Hercules slightly after he left Xena's room. She knew that Xena was vulnerable right now towards Ares and Hercules and she knew her friend was way to weak to even fight back in battle. Gabrielle's concern was that this Warlord would come soon to attack the village and he would use the village people's fears against Xena. Either way Gabrielle thought, she would protect her best friend even if it meant losing her life. Too many times had Xena saved her life when she was in trouble, now the tables were turned. She knew that Xena's pride would not let her admit she needed help, but Gabrielle was determined to save her friend despite her belief she was not worthy. **

**Ioalus was watching his friend also. He felt Hercules was torn and frustrated. He knew that Hercules was basically competing with Ares for Xena's affection and love, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that Hercules had obvious doubts. The mere presence of Ares and the other Gods were distracting enough. They were going to be attacked in the morning by a hell bent Warlord wanting to kill Xena and everyone in his way. The Cronus stone was missing and had zapped the God's of their powers. Ares and Hercules were vying for Xena's love and Gabrielle, being Xena's friend was caught in the middle. Things could not be any worse.**

**The Village**

**The God had slipped into the village using Hades helmet. He watched the inhabitants of the village closely. He noticed the villagers were still doubtful that they could beat the Warlord or if Xena and Hercules were able to stop him. The God had decided to whisper into doubtful ears that Xena was abandoning them. Soon to be followed by her friends. He decided to spur them closer to almost rioting, his planning was working. The God secretly and silently entered the back way were Xena was staying. He decided he would stay hidden and make his move to kidnap Xena when the time came. The crowd of villagers were growing restless and decided to head towards the house to confront Hercules and see if Xena was still in the village. The Warlords spy was amongst them.**

"**Open up, we want to see Hercules and Xena. Why are you hiding from the Warlord? Said the one of the men. We know you are hiding other from the Warlord also. Come out or we will come in."**

**Hercules, Gabrielle, Ioalus, Zeus and the other Gods looked out the window to see an angry crowd. Hercules knew he would have to settle the villagers down or the Warlord would be upon them in several candle marks. Hercules, Ioalus, Gabrielle walked outside to speak to the villagers. Zeus and the other Gods watched from the inside as Hercules spoke.**

**As the God watched that everyone's attention was outside, he slowly slipped into Xena's room. Ares did not hear him come in and the God knocked him unconscious. Xena suddenly awoke and felt something in the room. Before she could react, he knocked her out also. He picked up Xena and slipped out the back way. He slipped Xena on a horse and mounted up behind her so it would look like she was riding by herself. He spurred the horse towards the outskirts of the village and made the horse rear so the villagers would notice. Everyone turned towards the noise of the horse and saw Xena in the saddle riding off towards the hills.**

**Gabrielle, Ioalus, Zeus and especially Hercules couldn't believe their eyes. Xena was riding away from the village, they were confused.**

"**You see, said the villager. Xena is leaving us to fend for ourselves. We should have given her up to the Warlord when we had the chance. Now I bet you too will be leaving Hercules; all of you will. We knew we shouldn't have trusted Xena."**

"**I'm sure Xena is not leaving to fend for yourself, said Hercules. Xena is not the kind of person to abandon her friends and we are her friends. We're are not going anywhere, but some us will stay here and fight with you and one of us will follow Xena. I'm sure it's in her plan to draw away the Warlord from your village and sacrifice her life, after all that's what you wanted isn't it?" Hercules angrily stated.**

**The villagers backed down after seeing how angry Hercules was becoming. The villagers did not have enough backbone to challenge Hercules or anyone else at the time. Hercules and the rest decided to go back inside and see how Xena got past Ares. The Warlord spy decided to sneak out and warn the Warlord. **


	10. Chapter 10

**The spy informed the Warlord that Xena rode away from the village and was headed to the encampment. The Warlord sent the spy back to the village to keep abreast of what was going on. The Warlord put his men on alert and wondered where his little God friend was. He had not been around for awhile and this made the Warlord even more suspicious. **

**The God had stopped the horse at the end of the Warlord encampment. Xena was still unconscious and he had laid her down next to a tree hidden from the camp. He decided to deliver Xena to the Warlord as a token of trust to ward off any suspicion to himself. But his underlying plan was to try to use Xena as a way to bait Hercules and the other Gods to rescue her and kill them all. But he wanted a chance to torture Xena for information about where she hid the Cronus stone. He tied her to the tree and gagged her with one of the horse's bindings. Her hands were tied around the trunk and her back exposed to show her scars from a previous whipping. He still wore Hades helmet to conceal who he was and proceeded to whip Xena a few times to get her attention. **

"**Xena, now you know this is necessary." Said the God tauntingly. I want to know where you hid the Cronus stone and I'll let you live. But if I can't convince you otherwise then maybe I can entice your little blonde friend to come and save you. I'm sure the Warlord and his men would have tons of fun with her."**

**Xena was barely conscious, but she heard enough to make her angry at whoever was threatening Gabrielle.**

"**Show yourself, you coward. Why don't you look at me eye to eye, so I can see what a piece of dung you are?"**

"**Now, now Xena; that wouldn't be half the fun to torture you. After all, you and my so called half brothers will pay for my humiliation, especially Zeus."**

**The God had let slip the possibility of who he was. Xena was trying to think clearly and find a way to escape. She was still weak and the extra whip marks opening up old wounds made her weaker. **

**The God had not realized his slip and stepped up to Xena and removed her gag slightly.**

"**Whoever you are, why don't we make a deal? If I let you know where the Cronus stone might be, then will you leave my friends and the village alone?" said Xena.**

"**I may be inclined to grant your deal; but I don't trust you Xena. I know that you have some other plan in mind. No, I think I will let your friends try and rescue you and let our resident Warlord deal with you." **

**The God knocked Xena out again and untied her and put her back on the horse. This time he tied her to the horse and walked her into the Warlords camp undetected.**

"**Xena, to what do we owe this surprise visit?" Said the Warlord.**

**Xena had not answered him and noticed finally that Xena was unconscious on the horse. **

"**Untie her from the horse and tie her to the pole in my tent. Make sure she is secure or I'll have your hides."**

**Xena was tied inside the Warlords tent. She had awaken silently and decided to fake being unconsciousness to learn more about this Warlord.

* * *

**

A/N. _Sorry this chapter is short. I will update very soon. I was a little tired and my brain is mush. Let me know what you think._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hercules, Gabrielle and Ioalus returned inside to Xena's bedroom to confront Ares. They found Ares slowly getting up and looking toward Xena's bed. He noticed immediately that Xena was missing. Hercules could only feel anger towards Ares for letting Xena confront the Warlord alone. He grabbed Ares by his shirt and pulled him up close to question him.**

"**Why did you let Xena go and confront that Warlord? You know she's too weak to fight, she will die. I thought you were supposed to be watching over her? Said Hercules."**

"**Let go of me you moron. I didn't let Xena go anywhere. Something or someone hit me from behind. You know as much as I know. I just know Xena was gone when I came around." Stated Ares.**

**Hercules let go of Ares and looked towards Gabrielle for any answers.**

"**Something's wrong Hercules." Gabrielle said curiously. "I can't believe Xena would leave on her own power; she was too weak and who hit Ares over the head? I'm beginning to suspect there is something more going on than just the Cronus stone missing."**

**Ares interjected. "Well brilliant deduction Blondie. But I know one thing before whomever or what hit me. I never saw anyone come in and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the door open."**

"**Well right now, I need to go after Xena. She may be in danger if they got the drop on Ares; that same someone or something may have kidnapped her." Said Hercules. **

"**Who died and made you boss?" Ares shot back. "I was here when Xena was taken. I owe her to go after her."**

"**Don't you think you've done enough? You were protecting her and look at what a great job you've done. Xena needs my help even more. Just stay out of my way Ares. I still have my strength and I would just love to take you on."**

**Gabrielle was fed up with Ares and Hercules fighting over Xena. "Stop it, the both of you. If you both were concerned about Xena you would be working together, not fighting to see who saves her, which by the way she never asked any of you for any help. Let's just find Xena and try to find out what else is going on here."**

**Both Ares and Hercules backed down after hearing Gabrielle's rationality. Ioalus just watched both men humble themselves once they realized Gabrielle was right. **

"**Ioalus? Can you check with the Zeus and the other Gods on how anyone would be able to steal the Cronus Stone? Said Gabrielle. Hercules, Ares and I will need to concentrate on finding Xena. We all saw her ride towards the Warlord's encampment but something was strange on how she was riding the horse. She looked like she was asleep or something and she would have never made herself known before she rode off."**

**Ares was becoming frustrated. "Would someone please tell me what you're talking about? Why would Xena be riding off if she was kidnapped?"**

"**Sorry Ares, we assumed." Gabrielle had assumed Ares knew what was going on. "Well anyway, Xena rode off on a horse in front of the whole village as they were about to storm the house and drag Xena out to the Warlord. They believed that Xena was abandoning them, but Hercules convinced them otherwise. Well, just as we were about to go inside, Xena reared her horse and everyone saw her ride off toward the hills."**

"**Xena wouldn't rear her horse, said Ares. She would just go off in all her nobleness and die without drawing attention to herself, just like before. We need to get going, dawn is almost here and if that Warlord has Xena, I don't believe he's going to play tickle with her. If he hurts her in anyway, he'll wish he was never born."**

**Everyone in the room was taken aback by Ares threats against the Warlord. Usually Ares is trying to torture Xena to return to him. Never had they heard him speak about Xena being hurt.**

"**Ok, let's go after Xena and try to find out more of what's going on. I can't believe this Warlord is working alone; this Warlord seems to be one step ahead of us every time." Said Hercules. Hercules turned to Ares. "Ares, Gabrielle is right; we can all work together to save Xena and fight this Warlord and put our feeling about one another behind us for now. I'll go grab some horses. Gabrielle; I need you to stay here in the village and keep the villagers calm. I think they are satisfied for now and their suspicions seem to be agitated from time to time."**

"**Ok, Hercules." Gabrielle reluctantly agreed. "But please, both of you, bring back Xena safe."**

"**Sure Blondie, Xena would miss those crazy stories of yours." Ares stated sarcasticly.**

**Ares and Hercules secretly rode out to the Warlord encampment. They both were thinking that if any harm came to Xena, there was nowhere the Warlord could hide from their wrath. **

**The God decided not to show himself to the Warlord yet. He needed to see if the Warlord had gone to work in beating any information out of Xena about the Cronus Stone. Time was growing short and the Warlords power would only last so long. The God had to move his plan along sooner than he wanted. The Warlord was becoming a nuisance to him and if he could stay hidden long enough, then he could hear from Xena where the stone was hidden. But he knew Xena would not give that information up without something or someone being a threatened. He decided that one more kidnapping would play Xena right into his hands. He headed for the village.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The village was still restless. Hercules had calmed the villagers down, but the fear of an attack by the Warlord was still evident with some of the villagers. Ioalus and Gabrielle had spoken to the Gods to stay inside, to not add rise to who they were. To most of the village women, they were just traveling guest and had no choice but to stay hidden from the attack. Zeus was becoming agitated that his two sons had left them defenseless and in the dark of where they went. Zeus had little confidence in Ioalus or Gabrielle and he made it clear that they were not taking orders from the likes of mortals. Gabrielle was still watching outside the house when Hercules and Ares rode off to find Xena. **

"**I'm sorry that you feel the Gods and yourself are not well protected Zeus." Stated Ioalus. "But if it wasn't for Xena you all would probably be dead by now." Xena is probably out there risking her for you and these villagers and all she is receiving right now is pain and misery." Did it ever occur to you that there is something more evil going on here? Xena was too weak to ride out let alone walk out of here on her own. Though she might of tried; but that's beside the point. I asked you earlier Zeus how could someone steal the Cronus Stone and get past you and the other Gods without being noticed?"**

**Ioalus was becoming more agitated by the attitudes of the Gods, except Aphrodite. She was the only one concerned about Xena and her brothers. Zeus didn't answer right away, mainly because he thought it beneath him to answer a commoner even if he was right.**

"**Hades helmet!, I mean, said Aphrodite. Hades Helmet is the only way anyone could go unseen and steal the stone."**

"**You always amaze me my daughter, spoke Zeus. Yes, I had not really thought about "how" the Cronus stone was stolen, only that it "was" stolen. I'm curious though; the Cronus Stone is well protected and only the twelve Olympian Gods can touch the stone. Which brings my suspicions upon certain Gods. I rule out you Aphrodite, there is no gain in your heart. Ares possibly, but he would not be here pinning over a mortal woman. Hephaestus, Apollo, Demeter and Poseidon; all scattered when they lost their powers. Hades would not dare steal the stone, he has ambitions elsewhere. Athena, Artemis, both of you would have confronted me instead of such hidden treachery. That only leaves two other Gods that would even dare steal the Stone."

* * *

**

**Gabrielle heard something move past her then darkness. She was barely aware of where she was when she finally came to. Gabrielle realized that she was on a horse and blindfolded and couldn't make out where she was headed. **

"**Hercules? Ares? Ok guys, is this some kind of joke? I thought you were trying to find Xena and I don't appreciate being hogged tied and blinded."**

**There was no response but she felt she was being led by someone. **

"**Ok, who are you and why have you tied me to this horse? Obviously you don't realize that horses and I don't get along, so if you would stop now, I would gladly walk to wherever we are going to."**

**Still no answer, but she began to hear noises like clanging of metal and murmurs of men standing about. Xena had instilled in Gabrielle to use all of her senses to know her surroundings whenever possible. It was coming in handy right now and she tried to stay calm as Xena had instructed her. **

"**Well two women in one day. Our Lord will be pleased to have this one as well as Xena." Said one soldier. "Inform our Lord that we have another one, whoever she is."**

**Gabrielle's ears perked up when she heard Xena's name mentioned. She decided to wait and see what would happen first. The God secretly let go of the reins of the horse and hid within the tent of the Warlord when he was called out.**

**Xena's instincts kicked in. She felt the same presence in the Warlords tent when she was tied to the tree. She continued to fake being unconscious to learn more of what was going on. The Warlord had not moved to interrogate her and she knew it would come soon. She felt a breeze come thru the tent and something or someone was thrown beside her. She waited.**

"**Well Xena, is this a friend come to rescue you? I don't think she succeeded, laughed the Warlord. I wonder what would happen if my men would take her, hmm? Wake up Xena. The Warlord kicked at Xena. I'm talking to you." **

**The Warlord was growing impatient and he knew his little friend was around somewhere.**

**The God finally made his appearance. "I see that Xena's little friend tried to rescue her. I bet Xena would tell us where the Cronus stone is if she knew her friend would be tortured."**

_Ah, there you are my friend. I didn't think you would be too far. I bet you just thought these two just fell into my little hands. I don't know how you did this, but I know you had something to do with this._

"**Nice of you to show up and entertain our guest. Where have you been my friend? You are in the presence of the Warrior Princess and how is that you know this is a friend of Xena?"**

"**I'm a God, I know many things as well as your destiny still awaits you once you force the truth out of Xena. Dawn will be upon us soon more or less and you have other matters to take care of."**

"**I know precisely too well what those other matters are. You need not remind me of my say, responsibilities. I know that I will lose my powers if I don't use them, but you seem to be quite pleased that they are both here in my camp. Why don't you have the honor of torturing them both for the stones whereabouts?" **

**The Warlord waited patiently for the God's next move. The God realized he was being baited. He decided to go along with this Warlords little test. **

"**It would be my pleasure, but I have something in mind. Have your men tie Xena to the pole standing with her back to me and have her little friend tied to the other pole so she can see everything."**

**Xena realized that is was Gabrielle they were talking about. She raised her head to see Gabrielle tied and blindfolded. Several of the Warlords men where summoned in to restrain Xena and Gabrielle. Xena decided to fight back as much as she could. As soon as she was untied she kicked as hard as she could at two of the soldiers. They fell back against the other soldiers and she grabbed one of their swords and rolled and cut Gabrielle's binds and took off the blindfold.**

"**Run Gabrielle, "now". Shouted Xena. **

**Gabrielle hesitated, she didn't want to leave her friend, but she knew that Hercules and Ares were on their way. But she knew if this stranger knew enough to use her against Xena then she had to try to escape.**

**The other guards tried to grab Gabrielle, but she was stopped by the God. Xena was still trying to desperately fight the guards but she was still weak and they overwhelmed her and tied her to the pole with her arms stretched upwards making her body stretch to the ground. Gabrielle was tied to the other tent pole with her hands also tied in the same manner only facing towards Xena.**

"**I'll kill you if you harm a hair on her head, whoever you are. The both of you will not live long enough to use the Cronus Stone. I swear on the head of Zeus, I will kill you all." Shouted Xena.**

**The God was thinking to himself. **

_That's what I'm counting on, my dear Xena. All of you will die. I will make sure of that after you reveal the Cronus Stone; and you will tell me._

"**Leave us, said the God." The God tore what was left of Xena's shift from her back and then tore Gabrielle's shirt from her back. The Warlord was curious as to how far the God would go before Xena confessed in front of her friend.**

**The God found the Warlords whip and raised his arm and whipped Gabrielle's back first. Gabrielle refused to scream in front of him, so the God swung another lash across Gabrielle's back with his full force. Gabrielle screamed out in pain. Xena almost tore her binds each time the God struck Gabrielle.**

"**You coward, why don't you swing that whip at me. She know's nothing about where the stone is. Let her go and I'll tell you were the stone is."**

"**Now Xena, we know how stubborn you can be and we want to make sure that you are not pulling any escape plan."**

**The God raised the whip again, only striking Xena across her back several times. Gabrielle had tears in her eyes from the pain and also seeing her friend being whipped unmercifully. The God was ruthless with each strike. Gabrielle knew that Xena had drawn his attention away from her and it was working, only to well.**

**The Warlord finally grabbed the Gods hand to stop him before he killed Xena.**

"**If you kill Xena; then we will never find the stone. I believe you have convinced her to show us where the stone is hidden. She's not willing to let her friend die and we will keep her back at camp to make sure she doesn't try anything, don't you agree?" Stated the Warlord.**

**The God was furious that he was handled by this Warlord. He was a God and no mortal dared touch him. But he calmed himself or his plan would not succeed. **

"**Of course you are right, I only wanted to make sure Xena would not escape you and your men. In this weakened condition, Xena couldn't hurt a fly. Please by all means make ready your plans. I will be around when needed." Said the God.**

**The God left using Hades helmet and left the tent. His plan was moving along now nicely. Xena would retrieve Cronus Stone and he would finally rid himself of the Gods, Hercules and his father. Finally he thought, he would repay his father for not rewarding him or even hardly acknowledging him that he was also his son. **

_Hercules and Ares always received there father's attention, whether they wanted it or not. Hercules was Zeus's favorite of all his sons, even if he was a Demi-God. Hercules is not even worthy he though, to even be considered one of the Olympian Gods. Ares was a joke, even if he is the God of War. The God's in their mindless existence and arrogence didn't even see me coming. They were so sure of themselves; worshipped my mere mortals who raised temples to them only to be filled with flowers, fruit and small sacrifices. Only Ares deserves any respect if only that his sacrifices are all in blood of men's souls. At least Xena supplied him with enough blood to last for all eternity. But no, he goes pining for her like a little lost sheep. I will make you all pay for your ignorance of me. All of you, especially you father, especially you._

**The Warlord watched the God disappear thru the tent and decided to leave Xena and Gabrielle hanging from the poles. As much as he wanted to see Xena die in agony, he needed her alive to find the stone. He was also glad to draw the God out. If he could be this ruthless with Xena and a innocent then he would kill him without a single thought. He knew now what he must do before the God made his plans. He left the tent and placed several guards at the entrance and two inside to warn of anyone showing up, like a well hidden God.**

**Gabrielle watched Xena as she hung almost lifeless from the poles and whipping. She watched the stranger whip Xena as if he was trying to kill her right there. Gabrielle tried to speak to her, but she too was also in severe pain. Gabrielle was crying for her friend at so much pain she has endured through. Xena most probably saved her life and now she was going to be forced to give up the hidden stone because of her. Gabrielle silently cried and hoped that Hercules and Ares could find them soon before Xena would die. **


	13. Chapter 13

**The Warlord had sent in a healer to administer to Xena and Gabrielle's back. He knew if Xena died he would never get his hands on the Cronus stone. His 2nd in command readied the men to move out in a few candlemarks. Hercules and Ares watched from hidden trees the movement of the soldiers. Hercules suspected that Xena would be held captive in the Warlords tent. Ares was wishing he had his God powers to just kill everyone in camp and especially the Warlord. As they formulated a plan to locate Xena, Hercules was more concerned at what Gabrielle said back at the village. He remembered that Gabrielle was concerned how weak Xena was and how it was unusual the way she rode out almost slumped over. If Xena was that weak then something or someone was holding onto her while she rode out. Hercules only knew that there was something more sinister at the heart of what was going on. Ares was also worried about Xena. One moment he was speaking and smiling at her and the next she was gone. Whoever hit him over the head he thought, meant to harm Xena or use her for some other reason. **

"**Dear brother, Ares stated sarcastically. I hope you brought a Calvary, because that's what we're going to need to get Xena out of this camp."**

"**All we need to do, dear brother, is locate Xena first. We need a distraction and then I can sneak in and grab her." Said Hercules. **

"**Oh, that's so brilliant; you being the hero and all, what am I suppose to do? Sit by their campfires and tell old war stories?**

"**Look, Ares. We need to work together for Xena's sake. She was already weak and injured and I don't think this Warlord is the patient kind. He is going to try what ever means possible to get Xena to give up the Cronus stone and knowing how stubborn she is, she would rather die than let him harm anyone."**

"**I know, I know. Ok, for Xena's sake. I'll go create a distraction. Just make sure you get Xena out of here safely."**

"**I will, I promise, or Gabrielle will have both our hides." said Hercules.**

**Just as Ares was about to move they saw the Warlord come out of his tent. Some soldiers were carrying a stretcher into the tent and the Warlord returned inside.**

**Inside the tent Gabrielle was begging the Warlord to go with Xena. Her friend was barely conscious and she promised that she would not try to escape as long as she rode by Xena's side.**

"**Please I beg you. I can keep Xena calm. If she knows I'm there she can speak to you. She knows that you will threaten me if she doesn't reveal the stone. Please I need to be by her side. I'll stay tide up, please sir."**

**The Warlord contemplated Gabrielle's pleas and this would keep Xena in line he thought. He didn't have much to lose and his little God friend would be furious if he knew that he took along Xena's friend for insurance. He decided to agree and summoned a wagon to load Xena and Gabrielle into the wagon. Xena's breathing was ragged and slow and she was still unconscious. She had lost quit a bit of blood again from the recent whipping and her body was deteriorating from lack of real rest. Gabrielle's scars were painful but she would live, but Xena, Gabrielle believed was dying.**

**Hercules and Ares saw a wagon pull up to the tent. They crouched lower to see what was going on. Both of them were so angry that they could have killed the Warlord on the spot. They were surprised to see Gabrielle climb into the wagon first and then Xena was carried out and loaded unconscious into the wagon.**

**Ares had to hold Hercules back barely. They knew from what they witnessed, that Xena was seriously hurt. But Ares had to convince Hercules to wait and see where this Warlord was taking them.**

"**Hercules, be patient. I don't like this anymore than you do, but we better follow them to make sure nothing happens to Xena and Blondie." Said Ares.**

"**You're right, I'm sorry, I – I just can't stand to see either of them hurt. When this is all over; this Warlord is mine."**

"**Before this is over all of them will pay, said Ares. I promise you Xena, all of them."**

**The wagon and the soldiers moved out behind the Warlord. The God was watching everything and decided to follow still using Hades Helmet. He never saw Hercules or Ares hiding amongst the trees. His plan he thought was working perfectly. Xena would show the Warlord where the Cronus stone is and then he would convince the Warlord to attack the village with all the Olympian Gods in place, especially Zeus and then dispose of the Warlord. He knew Xena was dying and he would rid himself of the Princess Warrior, Hercules, Ares and then hunt down the rest of the lesser Gods. **

_Yes father, soon. You will finally recognize my true power and who is worthy to rule Mount Olympus. I am the bringer of your final destruction; I am the son that you should have praised, not those buffoons you sired. Soon father, Soon._

**Gabrielle was troubled that Xena had not gained consciousness. She asked for water and was given very little. She tore part of the ragged blanket that was given to her to cover herself and Xena and used it to wipe down Xena'a face. She felt Xena's forehead and she had a slight fever again. She tried to look secretly outside the wagon to spot Hercules or Ares. No sign that she could see, but she felt uneasy about how she ended up in the Warlords camp. She tried to peace together the stranger's sudden presence in the tent and how he looked so out of place standing inside the tent with the Warlord, almost God like. Then it dawned on her. This was a God or a God with no more powers. She kept looking down at Xena and wiping her brow, but the way he whipped Xena and enjoyed it was unnerving to her. Gabrielle even noticed the Warlords surprised look that the stranger wasn't going to stop unless he interfered. Matter of fact, she thought. He never entered the tent in the normal way as if he was always there. **

"**Hades helmet. " She spoke softly to herself and Xena. "He used Hades helmet Xena. That's how we were kidnapped."**

**Gabrielle looked down at her friend and tears welled up in her eyes. **

"**Xena, please don't die. How long can they keep hurting you? Please Xena, I know you can hear me, you can't die like this. You're my best friend and I love you. You've shown me so much and you're my strength when I'm afraid. I'm afraid Xena, for you. There are so many people who love you so much; you even have two brothers fighting over you for your affections. I know what; when this is all over, you and I can rest and have a picnic with whoever you choose for your affections. We can go see your mother and she would be so tickled that these men are fighting over you for love." **

**Gabrielle hesitated to try and give Xena some water. She slowly raised Xena's head and got a few droplets of water into her mouth. Xena groaned a little and her eyes slowly fluttered half open.**

"**Gab- Gabrielle?" Xena's voice was so weak, Gabrielle could barely hear her without bending close to hear her speak.**

"**I'm here Xena. Don't speak, save your strength. Where ever we're going you can rest soon, I promise."**

"**Sor- Sorry you are in th- this mess."**

"**Shh, shh, hush, now. I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm here with you. You're going to be alright. I promise, I'm not going anywhere. Just close your eyes and rest now."**

**Gabrielle reached down and kissed Xena's forehead and held her hands close. Xena fell back into unconsciousness and Gabrielle tried not to show how scared she was and especially to the Warlord and his men, but Xena was was growing warmer and weaker. Gabrielle had felt the difference once she felt her forehead again. Gabrielle's only hope right now is that Hercules and Ares were following them and had a plan to rescue them from this Warlord and who ever was behind their kidnapping.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Warlord stopped the march and dismounted his horse to walk back to the wagon carrying Gabrielle and Xena. The God was parallel to the soldiers just enough to be within earshot of hearing the Warlord.**

"**Wake Xena up. Bellowed the Warlord. "I want to know how close we are to the stone? Wake her now or you will pay little girl."**

**Xena as weak as she was heard the Warlords threats towards Gabrielle and immediately awakened.**

**Gabrielle knew that Xena was still feverish and weak, but she looked from the Warlord to Xena who was already stirring.**

"**Gab- Gabrielle, tell him that I can hear, no need to- to shout. It's in the vil- village hid- hidden." Xena said weakly.**

"**She said the stone is in the village hidden."**

"**If- if he hurts you, no- no stone." Xena returned to unconsciousness.**

**The Warlord smirked an evil smile and returned to his horse. The soldiers continued to move towards the village. The unseen God smiled also and returned moving with the Warlord and his soldiers. Hercules and Ares also continued moving hiding among the trees and woods towards the village. The both wondered how this was going turn out. Gabrielle was still continuing to keep Xena cooled down and wiping away sweat from her body. Gabrielle was sure that Hercules and Ares could not be that far from them, she only wished that there was some way out for Xena and this whole mess made by the Gods, was over.**

**THE VILLAGE**

"**The people in the village have heard a large group of men moving this way." Stated Ioalus. I need to check on the defenses and you Gods may want to stay out of sight until we know what's going on. Has anyone seen Gabrielle lately? I didn't see her return from outside after Hercules and Ares left.**

**Aphrodite chimed in. "I thought she went with Hercules and Ares. Did you see her come in father?"**

"**I don't keep up with these mortals, said Zeus. First Hercules and Ares leave without even informing us why and then no one bothered to even consult if we were alright. So why should I care. The only thing I am interested in is who stole the Cronus Stone and I know of only two Gods capable of doing such treachery."**

"**Why this is stimulating conversation between you two Gods." Stated Ioalus to Zeus mainly. "I've got to see to the villagers and make sure everything is ready. We can argue this point later. So if you don't mind there are people out there about to be attacked to save your hides."**

**Zeus did not have time to react, remembering that he had no godly powers to strike out at Ioalus, but he was reminded that he did promise to help fight to keep the Cronus stone out of the Warlords hands at all cost.**

"**Father, Aphrodite said softly to Zeus. He is worried about everyone, especially Hercules. They have been friends since boyhood and Xena is out there somewhere to protect evil from destroying us all. I think a little patience and heartfelt kindness would do you good once in awhile father. We have everything to lose and nothing to gain by causing them more grief."**

**Aphrodite's words and patience melted Zeus's wrath. He always did appreciate his daughters kind but wise words. He never did think Aphrodite was unwise and certainly the other Gods had not made any moves to help, but his suspicions began to grow towards one God who was within his sights. Hera.**

**Ioalus calmed the villagers and informed them that Hercules was nearby, but he continued to worry that he had not found Gabrielle anywhere within the village. **

"**Ares, said Hercules. We need to return to the village. If the villagers think we are not there to help them defend against the Warlord they may start to turn ugly. The Warlord needs Xena and Gabrielle or they would be dead by now."**

"**I could care less about the villagers right now. Xena must be seriously injured if she had to carried by wagon. They could care less about what happens to her, I don't want her to leave our sights. He will kill her as soon as that animal knows where the stone is and I am not going to let that happen." Said Ares.**

"**Look, I don't have time to argue with you, dear brother. I'm just as worried about Xena and Gabrielle and the Warlord has to get back to the village first before he makes his next move. So we need to be waiting for him when he does and then we can help Xena and Gabrielle."**

**Ares stopped to stare angrily at Hercules. **

"**Alright then, I don't like this, but I have a sneaking suspicion that this Warlord is not doing this alone. He doesn't impress me to plan all this and use the Cronus stone to dominate the world." Ares looked back at the wagon where Xena was lying and was trying to suppress his helplessness to save Xena. Let's go."**

"**Xena? Gabrielle whispered. "We're almost there; I won't let them hurt you anymore Xena. We are going to get out of this. You're always telling me that there is always a choice, that there's always a plan, to always stay calm and focused. I'm staying focused Xena for us both, for all of us. You always weigh so much on your shoulders and take on the world. You have everything to live for Xena and yet you can't believe that your worthy of this life. I'm not going to let you give up, no matter what. We're in this together and were you go I go, you hear me Xena. You're my best friend Xena and I'm not going to let you die and I'm not going to let them kill you. You stay alive, for your mother, for all your friends, you stay alive because I need you. I can't bear to watch you die like this Xena; Please stay alive, please."**

**Gabrielle refused to let them see her cry for her friend. She knew she had to stay focused, she had to figure out a way to save Xena from dying.**

**The God kept close now, he was anxiously awaiting to put his hands on the Cronus stone. He knew the stone would finally achieve for him what he so desperately wanted for so long from his father. Recognition and Power.**

**THE VILLAGE**

**Hercules and Ares had remained hidden and entered the village unnoticed. They returned to the house holding Zeus and the other Gods. Aphrodite was the first to notice they were back.**

"**Oh, Hercules you're back and you to Ares. What's going on, where is Xena?"**

"**Dite, I can't explain now, but the Warlord is headed this way. He kidnapped Xena and Gabrielle, but we believe he had help."**

**Before he could finish Ioalus ran in shook his buddy's hand. **

"**Herc, I'm glad you're back, Gabrielle is missing. I can't find her anywhere."**

"**I know Ioalus, the Warlord kidnapped her and Xena and they are headed here. I don't know what his plan is but Xena and Gabrielle are being held as his prisoners."**

"**I hate to break up this little reunion people, but we need to prepare for what this Warlord is up to. Xena is badly injured and I have a date for this Warlord's death."**

"**Ares, Oh, I'm so sorry. Is there any thing we can do to help?" Looking towards Zeus.**

"**Just stay out of our way Dite. This may get ugly, said Hercules."**

**Zeus, and the other Gods looked perplexed as well as Ioalus and Aphrodite. Especially when Hercules mentioned "we" and looked at Ares. **

**The Warlord had finally arrived at the village and so did the hidden God. Gabrielle noticed they had finally stopped. She was relieved that Xena would not be jostled around so much. Her condition had not improved since leaving the Warlords camp. Gabrielle was hoping for a miracle now, their time was growing short for any rescue. She hoped that Hercules and Ares knew what they were doing.**

"**Bring them both, said the Warlord. Send word to the village that I will not attack as long as there is no resistance. Tell them I'm bringing in Xena and not to interfere or they will all die."**

**The 2nd in his command sent a rider towards the village. A few soldiers grabbed Gabrielle from the wagon and used a stretcher to carry Xena into the village. The God was close behind. The Warlords soldier met with no interference and surrounded the village. The Warlord entered the house where Hercules and the rest stood immobile. They watched as his soldiers held Gabrielle hostage and carried in Xena on the stretcher. The God also walked in behind them still wearing Hades helmet. **

"**Well, said the Warlord. It looks like a grand party goin on. Why the sad faces? You all look like someone died." **

"**What have you done to her? Stated Ares angrily. "I swear if she dies, you won't leave this room alive."**

**Hercules interrupted. "What do you want? Xena is no shape to hurt you. Why not let her and Gabrielle go. We don't know where the stone is."**

**"None of you are any position to threathen or demand anything. **** Sneered the Warlord, but Xena does and I'm going to make her talk with a little help, isn't that right my friend." looking towards the doorway.**

**Everyone looked at the Warlord as if he was crazy. He was talking to no one there, so they thought.**

"**No use hiding now. Stated the Warlord. "I know you have been following us since we left camp. Show yourself or I will kill Xena right now with my bear hands." **

"**No, shouted Gabrielle. **

**Hercules, Ares and Ioalus moved toward the Warlord.**

"**STOP" Shouted the Warlord. The soldiers all raised their swords. "One more step and I will kill her. None of you are in any position to stop me and I want my little friend to come out and play with everyone, especially his own family."**

**Again everyone looked at the Warlord as if he had lost it. There was an evil laugh at the doorway and everyone in the room looked up near the doorway were the sound was coming from. The God removed Hades Helmet. The laughter stopped and everyone looked in surprise except the Warlord at the figure that stood in the doorway. The Olympian Gods stood in anger and stated his name, while Hercules and Ares were ready to tear him apart.**

"**HERMES"**


	15. Chapter 15

**The laughter stopped and everyone looked in surprise except the Warlord at the figure that stood in the doorway. The Olympian Gods stood in anger and stated his name, while Hercules and Ares were ready to tear him apart.**

"**HERMES"

* * *

**

**All the Olympian Gods were in shock, especially Zeus. Hermes was supposed to be the loyalist of all Gods to Zeus. Hermes was the son of Pleiade Maia, daughter to the Titan Atlas. Hermes was made messenger to Zeus alone and had the reputation for his cunningness and also being a robber.**

"**How could you betray us Hermes? Shouted Zeus. My own son; you are my most trusted envoy. You most certainly have lived up to your reputation.**

**Zeus was angry and well as hurt. He expected such treachery from Ares or even Hera, but Hermes had given him no indication that he wanted power of this magnitude. **

**Zeus was still seething. "Do you know what you have done? You put the power of the Gods in this worthless piece of dung's hands to take over the world."**

_So that's who this God is. Thought the Warlord. The patron of thieves and liars. I should have guessed. I must keep a careful eye on him now. If he wanted me to slay Hercules, Xena and all the rest of the Gods, he will not waste time getting rid of me. I must make Xena tell me where the stone is or I'm not going to end up on his mantle for a prize._

**Everyone in the room was waiting to hear what Hermes was going to say. The Warlord was most anxious to see what Hermes next play was. He watched what was playing out with cunning patience.**

**Hermes finally answered with disdain in his voice. "What do you know about loyalty father? You have never been loyal to my mother or any mother as I recall. Hera may hate you, Hercules just ignores you and Ares just doesn't care, but of all of your sons, you only think of me as your little messenger boy. Delivering your decrees, only to break them when it pleases you to do so, because you're the king of Gods. You give special attention to your Golden boy over there, Hercules, and what about Ares and your other called sons of your indiscretions. You smother them with your affection and favor and all I do is watch while you cause me nothing but pain to be in your presence. I hate you father, I have from the very beginning; I just waited until the time was right and I used whatever means I needed to gain your trust. All I needed was someone to carry out my plan to destroy you all, and now it is my time to rule this world without any interference from you petty excuses for Gods."**

"**Is that what's this is about Hermes? Stated Zeus angrily. "Because I didn't pay enough attention to you. I am the King of Gods; my business is of mankind and their well being. I chose and I judge accordingly without your help or any other Gods. How dare you judge me of anything? I am your father that I have no doubt, but I could care less of your petty insecurities as a God. You had the entire realm that I entrusted to you with. You were entrusted with men's souls to the Underworld, the only God that I entrusted to go to and from the Underworld without hindrance. You were the bringer of dreams to living souls. No other God has ever been entrusted with such responsibility than you."**

"**This is just so touching, said the Warlord. "But we have other business to attend to my friend.**

**The Warlord grew impatient. He raised his hands and threw all the Gods against the walls, except Zeus. None of them could move. Zeus was bound to a chair by ropes that were in the house. Hercules strength had left him and Ares and Ioalus struggled to wrench free of the Warlords holding power. The Warlord moved over to Xena and Gabrielle. He motioned his men to hold a sword to Gabrielle's throat and had the rest of his men hold Xena up so she could see her friend being threatned. **

**The Warlord slapped Xena to wake her up. "Wake up Xena, time to make good your promise or your little friend is about to become feed for my horses if you don't tell me where the Cronus stone is. "TELL ME NOW".**

**The Warlord was keeping his eyes on Hermes. He knew once Xena disclosed the whereabouts of the stone he would make his move to restrain Hermes. Hercules and Ares were furious. Once the Warlord hit Xena they had made up their minds the Warlords was a dead man.**

**Xena was feverish and weak. She could barely open her eyes except the pain of being hit peaked her senses. Xena could feel her life force slipping away. She knew Gabrielle and all the other were in trouble. She just needed time to stop the Warlord and Hermes. She could hear everything that was said by Hermes while she laid on the stretcher, but was too weak to help anyone. She thought just a little more time, just one chance to save them all.**

"**Where is the Stone Xena? Shouted the Warlord or watch your friend die." He slapped Xena again and then punched Gabrielle in her midsection. Gabrielle doubled over in pain.**

**Xena barely had any strength to move, but her mind registered he had hit Gabrielle. Xena swore this Warlord would die horribly.**

"**I – I will tell you under one con- condition." said Xena barely. **

"**You are in no condition to make demands Xena. I will make you watch your friend suffer if you don't come up with the stone."**

**Hermes watched the Warlord pound on Xena and Gabrielle. He watched his father squirm to get loose from his chair and the other Gods struggle to move. He was pleased that the Warlord had used what powers he had left to subdue the others. He believed his plan was going well. Soon he thought he would have the Cronus Stone and his problems would be over and his father would be dead. He would wait to make his move against the Warlord.**

**Xena finally answered again. "I- I wa- - want to kill Zeus."**

"**No, Xena, No. Gabrielle pleaded. **

**The Warlord was taken aback by Xena's request as well as everyone else. He didn't expect this. Xena the Great Warrior Princess want's to kill the king of Gods. The God's couldn't believe their ears. Hercules, Ares and even Hermes was surprised by Xena's request. He listened intently.**

"**And why should I allow you the pleasure of killing the Great Zeus Xena. You're up to something. I know you." Said the Warlord.**

"**Be- because, he has brought th- this upon us all." Xena raised her head slightly. **

**The Warlord said nothing for a few moments and he knew if this was the only way to get Xena to give up the Stone then he had no choice.**

"**Ok, Xena, I'll play along, but if this is a trick, then stone or no stone, your little friend dies as well as everyone else because of you."**

"**Wait one minute. Xena does not get to kill my father. I want that pleasure." Protested Hermes. **

"**I don't think you heard me, my friend. The Warlord sneered. Xena has agreed to tell me where the stone is and all she wants's to do before she dies is kill your father. What does it matter how he dies; by your hands or someone else. Dead is dead."**

"**What do you mean you? Don't you mean "we" will know where the stone is? Hermes stated suspiciously.**

"**Of course, said the Warlord. I meant we, but we need the Cronus stone now; after all, my destiny awaits and so does yours."**

**The Warlord was tired of Hermes games. He threw Hermes against the wall also. He finally figured out the Hermes had no real power and he needed him, more than he needed Hermes. **

**Hermes shouted. "What are you doing? Let me go. We are in this together, you don't even know how to use the stone without me you imbecile; It would destroy you and the Cosmos. The Cronus stone is no symbol of power, it is ultimate power. You wouldn't be where you are now without me showing you how to use it. You are no God and only a God can wield the stone."**

"**Then tell me this oh mighty God? How is it that I was able to have some of the stone's power and not be destroyed?" said the Warlord.**

**Zeus interrupted. "Because you idiot. Said Zeus. We God's still had our powers when the stone was first stolen and you were only protected because Hermes still had his. Once the stone was removed from Olympus, which I suspect was by you, then using Hades Helmet; the small amount of power and I do mean small only attached to you because Hermes could not touch it. All the Gods of Olympus know that only the Olympian Gods can touch the stone as one entity or it would destroy the individual God alone. If we are all dead, then that leaves only one God to wield it's power. And if you even lived that long once he got his hands on the stone, then the world would become whatever my son wanted it to be."**

"**I see, I figured out your miserable plan my dear friend. I was just a pawn in your plan and that you planned on killing me first after I killed all your family and Xena. Now I know why you needed me, so let's get this game over with. I'll figure out the stone later once I've destroyed all of you. But back to business. You can kill Zeus Xena, I'm just going to sit back and watch and then you give me the stone or your friend dies by my own hands."**

"**I- I want my weapons to- to do the deed. I – I want to fe- feel his, his life sl- slip away with my sword in- in his chest."**

"**No, Xena please, I beg of you, pleaded Gabrielle. Don't do this Xena."**

"**Please Xena; Gabrielle is right, shouted Hercules. Don't Xena, you've changed. Your not a evil killer. My father is not worth loosing everything you've worked towards the greater good." Please Xena. I love you, don't do this."**

"**Xena, Hercules is right, said Ares. Blame me for making you into the evil Warrior. I started you on that path to destruction, but now I see what good you've done with your life. I have always been jealous on how you accomplish so much regardless of the obstacles life has thrown your way. My father has made some, say; unchallenged decisions, but he should not be the one to be punished for all this happening. I chose you when someone we know refused to answer the call for help. I knew you would do what you always do. "Win". I know you Xena, there is nothing you can't do and I………….. I have always been proud of that. I have always been proud of you, then and now. Don't throw what you have become away for revenge Xena. I know I have told you this before and I will tell the world Xena, that I love you. I have always loved you and I know that might not mean much for all the pain I've caused you, but I would spend the rest of my life making it up to you in everyway for the rest of our lives. But please Xena; do stain what you've done to placate this animal. I'm begging you, please Xena for me, for Blondie over there, for the the love you have in you, please don't do this."**

**Xena made no readable emotion to anyone. She slowly worked her way over to Zeus, holding onto whatever she could to support her up.**

"**I'm waiting Xena. I want that stone. Do what you have to and give me the stone." **

**The Soldiers handed Xena her weapon's cautiously and stepped back. The Warlord refused to give Xena her Chakram. He decided to keep that as a souvenir to kill Xena with her own weapon. All Xena had left was her sword and breast dagger.**

"**Don't try anything funny Xena. I'm going to enjoy this, watching a God die by the infamous Warrior Princess." The Warlord smiled wickedly.**

**Xena slowly picked up the sword and was to weak to even raise her sword. She was sweating profusely and moved to pick up her breast dagger. She raised the dagger slowly towards Zeus. Hercules, Ares, the Gods and Gabrielle were all shouting at Xena to stop, pleading to her sense of goodness. Xena would not listen, she was preparing to kill the King of Gods and nothing was going to stop her. Zeus raised his head in defiance when Xena came closer with the dagger. He was not going to flinch. He is Zeus, his time may be over he thought, but he was going to die as a God should. Quietly and starring his enemy in the eyes. **

**Xena felt her life ebbing away, her life was over and she knew it. This must end she thought. No more pain, no more hurting innocent people, no more interfering in others lives to please their whims. Xena prepared herself for the thrust. With her last bit of strength she plunged the dagger deep into Zeus's chest to the hilt. The God let out a small gasp and Xena fell away to the floor. Everyone, the Gods, Hercules, Ares even the Warlord was surprised that Xena had went thru with her threat, but none where more surprised than Gabrielle. She wrenched free of the soldiers and ran over to Xena's almost lifeless body on the floor.**

**The soldiers started to grab her again, but the Warlord stopped them. He leaned down next to Xena and Gabrielle to finally hear what he was waiting for.**

"**Xena, Xena, please don't die. You can't die. I don't understand why Xena? Why?" Gabrielle was crying and trying to cradle Xena's head in her lap. **

"**Tell me Xena. He grabbed Gabrielle roughly around the throat. Tell me now or she dies before you do."**

**Xena faintly opened her eyes and whispered what she needed Gabrielle to hear.**

"**The- there's a plan Gab- Gabrielle, al- always a ………………….**

**Xena did not finish, she said her final words for only Gabrielle to hear.**

"**NO, NO, XENA, XENA, NO, NO. WAKE UP, WAKE UP. NO, YOU CAN'T DIE, NO, XENA, XENA."**


	16. Chapter 16

"**The- there's a plan Gab- Gabrielle, al- always a ………………….**

**Xena did not finish, she said her final words for only Gabrielle to hear.**

"**NO, NO, XENA, XENA, NO, NO. WAKE UP, WAKE UP. NO, YOU CAN'T DIE, NO, XENA, XENA."**

**The other God's were in shock. They had just witness the death of the King of Gods by Ares Chosen. Hercules, Ares and Ioalus could hear the cries of Gabrielle calling for her dead friend. Hercules could not believe the one woman he could have loved was now dead and his father by her own hand. He could not fathom why Xena would want her final act in life to be the death of a God. Ares was torn apart by the events that just unfolded before his eyes. He had finally confessed to loving Xena since the day he had chosen her. No other woman affected him the way she did. Her beauty, her cunning, her lust for life and battle was intoxicating to him. He still could not believe that Xena was dead on the cold floor and his father was dead also. He was never close to his father, he thought, he was always chastised by Zeus for paying too much attention to a mere mortal woman. But he always threw back in Zeus's face his fondness also for beautiful mortal women, especially Hercules mother, who was one of his favorite conquest. His anger boiled within him, wanting to release all his wrath upon Hermes and the Warlord. He struggled to free himself to be beside his love Xena, his one true love for all eternity. His wish now was that he had the Cronus stone to wield its power to destroy anything in his path to avenge her, to avenge his Xena. **

**Gabrielle could not understand what Xena meant or why she would kill the King of Gods? Gabrielle wanted her best friend back, she wanted to be traveling on the road with her friend and fighting for the greater good. Her travels with Xena had always been filled with adventure, danger and warmth. Many a times Xena would tease her about her appetite and how she had a sweet tooth for her mothers nut bread. To her Xena was everything she wanted in a friend and more. Xena had become her hero regardless of her past. She was warm, funny, and dangerous and what most people did not know was she was a prankster. She had often seen sides of Xena that not many knew about. Sometimes the dark side overwhelmed her, but she only kept that under control because Gabrielle reminded her that she was no one's fool and she had more to offer this world because she also had a caring heart. Xena would often think she was not worthy to live, only because the nightmares would remind her of her evil deeds and the blood that stained her hands would never be washed away no matter how many good deeds she did. Now she was dead, cold, and now the blood of a God covered her hands in her final moments of life. ****Gabrielle was still in shock and the Warlord was furious that Xena had not revealed the whereabouts of the Cronus stone before she died.**

"**NO, she thinks she has won. I will cut you into little pieces Xena and feed you to the dogs for your betrayal. Shouted the Warlord. I will have your little friend join you in death Xena. I warned you of your treachery. Now these people in the village will pay dearly and they will see what I do to those who oppose me."**

**The Warlords was furious. He pulled Gabrielle screaming away from Xena's dead body. He grabbed her by the throat and started to squeeze the life out of Gabrielle. Hercules and Ioalus were desperately trying free themselves to save Gabrielle, but the Warlords power was still holding them. Then they heard what the thougt was laughter in the room.**

**The Warlord was killing Gabrielle when her heard laughter coming from inside the house also. He let go of Gabrielle and she slid to the floor next to Xena. She was gasping for air and coughing when she too tried to clear her mind and focus.   
There was a sound of laughter in the air. At first she thought it was the Warlord laughing at Xena's death, but she looked up and saw that he too was looking from where it was coming from.**

**The laugh was growing slightly louder and the soldiers in the room were becoming uneasy and seeing the Warlord frightened for the first time unnerved them even more. Ares was still in a daze over Xena's death, but something caught his ear. He had heard that laugh before. He looked towards Hercules and the other Gods and Hermes. His brow grew tense that he could not get his hands on Hermes for his betrayal. The laugh was growing stronger now and he shook himself to look back towards Xena's lifeless body. **

"**Xena, Xena, Ares whispered. He didn't care anymore what happened to him. All he could focus on was revenge; it was turning him into a very dangerous God.**

**The Warlord was becoming nervous; he even looked down at Xena's dead body to see if she really was dead. He kicked at her body and there was no response. Then the laugh become even louder. Then the Warlords eyes seemed to turn to a sight that frightened his very being to the core.**

**Zeus was moving, his head was shaking and slowly his head rose up to look directly at the Warlord. His voice suddenly boomed as thunder.**

"**HERA, APHRODITE, ARTEMIS, ATHENA, boomed Zeus. ARES, APOLLO, HEPHAESTUS, DEMETER, HADES, POSEIDON AND HERCULES. COME, COME ALL YOU GOD'S OF OLYMPUS. HEAD MY CALL AND RETURN TO ME; ZEUS YOUR FATHER, YOUR BROTHER, YOUR KING.**

**Zeus voice had become as a beacon, calling his Olympian Gods. The Warlord stepped back as he saw Zeus's binds and the chair he was strapped to become dust. He rose from the ground and he noticed that Xena's dagger was still very much petruding from his chest still. It was glowing and Zeus seemed to magnify it even more to glowing brilliance that the Warlord and his men had to look away. Gabrielle had moved closer to Xena's body trying to shield her even now that she was still dead from any harm. There was a strong wind that opened the doors and windows of the house, the skies were thundering and lightening was streaked across the sky. The villagers were frightened at the change in the atmosphere. The soldiers surrounding the village stood looking toward the sky looking at movement of some kind approaching fast. The air seemed to be crackling with electricity and thunder.**

**Inside the house the force that seemed to be holding the Gods, Hercules and Ioalus released it's hold. Zeus eyes were glowing almost white hot. The house exploded off it's foundation and splintered into pieces. Gabrielle continued to hold onto Xena's body but she felt protected somehow. The Warlord and soldiers found themselves unable to move. The soldiers surrounding the village were immobile also, time seemed to stand still and the villagers were frozen as if in time. The movement in the sky went unnoticed and it was the other Gods that Zeus had called moved towards him as moth's to a flame, surrounding him. Hermes was not included in this magnificent specticale and still held in place as if in suspension. **

"**COME MY CHILDREN, TOUCH THE POWER THAT WAS ONCE YOURS. SET ALL THINGS RIGHT IN THE COSMOS, LET YOUR POWER BE RETURNED TO YOU WITH ALL HASTE."**

**Zeus's voice sounded as thunder to all the Gods. They all disappeared except Ares, Hercules, Hermes and Aphrodite and of course Ioalus. Zeus's form returned to the ground, his eyes still glowing and looking towards the Warlord. There were sounds of scream from the soldiers that surrounded the village. They were thrown thru out the lands buried beneath the ground never to be seen again. The soldiers that were inside with the Warlord were turned to dust. The Warlord could not move. Zeus was holding him for another punishment. **

"**Father, what, what happened?" Asked Aphrodite.**

**Everyone had the same question on their mind as they looked at Zeus return to his mortal form.**

"**Xena has done, what thought could not be done. She has been deemed worthy to become a God. She has fulfilled her mission and will be rewarded so." Stated Zeus. Hermes you will not die, for you are a God still. But your treachery cannot go unpunished. You will serve the God's no more, you will for all eternity sleep with the Titans; you will return to the womb to which you came."**

**Zeus looked toward Hermes and Hermes screamed NO, before he disappeared from Zeus's sight.**

"**No, father. Hermes and this Warlord is mine to deal with for killing Xena, cried Ares. Revenge is mine and I will make you pay dearly Warlord for what you and Hermes did to my Xena."**

"**No, said Hercules. I will deal with them both. They took away the only thing in my life worth living for. Xena suffered dearly for hiding the Cronus Stone from this pig and I will deal with him in my way without any interference."**

**Before anyone could answer Gabrielle interrupted.**

"**Stop it, Stop it all of you. Xena is dead and all you can think about is revenge. What about Xena; she was my best friend and she sacrificed everything, everything to protect you all. When will everyone stop thinking of themselves and think of what my friend went through to protect your precious stone. You have your power now Zeus, now go away and let me take my friend home."**

**Gabrielle had streams of tears flowing from her face unto Xena's face. She held her friends body and rocked Xena back and forth as she stared at her face. Aphrodite kneeled down next to Gabrielle and placed her hands on Gabrielles shoulder. **

"**Little one, said Dite softly. We have our powers back, but to some of us that only means that we can change things back to what they were before this all happened, but there are other good things we can do with our powers, like heal."**

**Aphrodite looked with sadness to her father Zeus. He understood and stepped towards Xena's body. Hercules, Ioalus and Ares knew what was about to take place. Zeus uncharacteriscily for a God kneeled down next to Xena's body and his eyes became red as hot embers. He called out Xena's name.**

"**Xena, awaken Chosen One of Ares. Make yourself among the living once more."**

**Xena's body jerked once and arched. It glowed orange as if the sun was trying to burst thru her body. Gabrielle was speechless and was starting to become angry that Zeus was hurting her friend even though she knew she was dead. Suddenly the glow subsided and Xena's body relaxed back into Gabrielles arms and Xena's eyes fluttered open.**

"**Xena, Xena, Oh, God, Xena. Speak to me, can you hear me?" Asked Gabrielle.**

**Xena looked up to tearful green eyes. "See, I told ya there was a plan."**

**Gabrielle started smiling and hugged her friend fiercely. **

"**Hey, I can't breath, Xena teased. So I'm still here huh."**

"**You scared me to death Xena. No pun intended. But don't you ever do that again." Asked Gabrielle.**

"**Hey Warrior Babe, you scared all of us, said Dite. What was that all about stabbing my dear old father like that?"**

"**I can answer that, stated Zeus. Xena is an exceptional mortal, quite ingenious for a warrior."**

"**Well, could someone clue us in?" Said Ioalus.**

**Hercules and Ares were speechless. Seeing Xena alive left them both without anything to say, except seeing her was the most beautiful thing they had ever witnessed. Xena noticed also they were both speechless and shyly looked at them both and let Zeus continue.**

"**Xena had hidden the stone, but is was in plain sight were no one would ever notice but her. I suspected she waited for the right moment to let me find the Cronus stone and hope I would understand." Stated Zeus.**

"**Ok, I'm lost, said Gabrielle. I don't see the stone anywhere. How could she get the stone to you without anyone noticing, including the Warlord." Who was still stuck motionless in their sights.**

**Xena gave a growl toward the Warlord and let Zeus continue.**

"**You see, that's the amazing part. Even when Xena brought the stone out, no one even noticed it was in plain view." Zeus paused a moment for affect. He had his reaction when the rest continued to looked puzzled at Zeus and Xena.**

"**I don't see Xena why you hang around such dense beings. Xena hid the stone with her weapons. I suspect no one goes near her weapons without permission. I didn't understand myself until I felt the Stones power."**

"**Ok, maybe I'm missing something here. We took Xena's weapons when she first tried to go back and sacrifice her life. We saw no Cronus stone among her weapons."**

"**Well Gabrielle, you did. You just didn't notice it. It's not what everyone expects the Cronus stone to look like in weight or size." Said Xena.**

**Aphrodite interjected. "Will someone please tell us where the stone is and how you got it to my father Xena?" As Aphrodite rolled her eyes.**

"**Very well, if you want the short form of the story, said Zeus. Xena had to get the stone to me in secret without suspicion. So she did the only thing that was unexpected, she stabbed me."**

**Still the looks on everyone's face was confusion.**

"**I'll take it from here, if you don't mind Lord Zeus." The God nodded and Xena continued.**

"**The only way to get the Cronus stone to Zeus was to stab him. I hid it in the only place no one is allowed to look unless under my strictest permission. I knew I couldn't allow any more people to be hurt, especially you Gabrielle. I knew all this madness had to stop or the world would be in danger. I had to draw out who was working with the Warlord. He was not exactly that bright and to wield the Stone would be destructive power in his hand; so I made up my mind that the Cronus Stone needed to be protected into the hands it was stolen from. So when I found the stone originally, I needed to hide it in a safe place where if something happened to me, I knew if would never be found or at least be in a safe place that no one would suspect where it was. It was too easy for the Warlord to use any of my friends to make me give up the stone. So I decided that I would die taking the hidden stone with me to my grave."**

"**Oh, Xena; you still think that your life is not worth saving." Said Gabrielle as she hugged Xena even more.**

**Xena hung her head and continued her story. "Anyway, the plan worked to draw out the traitor and it turned out to be Hermes which I don't see, so I'm not going to even ask; so I did the only thing I could do under such desperate means. I decided to give the Cronus Stone to Zeus and he would figuire it out. Sorry I had to stab you, but it was necessary." **

**Zeus swore he saw a evil smirk cross Xena's face. "You are forgiven, for now." Stated Zeus.**

**Xena thought she saw a evil smirk across Zeus's face. Everyone else didn't quite catch on what that meant. **

"**Ok, Ok, hidden stone, stabbed father, found stone, please will you continue before we all bust? Stated Gabrielle.**

"**Ok, ok. Where was I, Oh, yes, anyway; I had to convince everyone that I was going to take that secret to my grave, which I was, but I was running out of time. I didn't expect to be kidnapped and beaten to death that soon." Looking at the Warlord with bitterness. "I hid the stone in my breast dagger and dug out the jewel and replaced it with the stone. I knew if I died it would be buried with me for all time and small enough to be concealed without being noticed until the time was right to give it back to the Gods. Believe me, it was a tough decision. So I used what strength I had left and stabbed Zeus with the dagger hoping the Stone would be activated when Zeus realized he was now in possession of the stone and the rest you all know. I must have been dead through all the excitement."**

**Everyone but Zeus looked at Xena with incredible astonishment on what she had planned and accomplished.**

"**Way to go Warrior Babe, said Dite. Now I know why the both of you boys love her so much." Looking straight at Hercules and Ares. The both blushed with emberassment at Dite's statement.**

"**I'm just glad you're alright Xena. You scared me so, I- I thought that I had lost you to hate again and then when you stabbed Zeus, I thought that I would die, knowing you were not in your right mind. I'm so glad everything worked out. You always say there's a plan. I will never doubt you again." Smiled Gabrielle.**

"**Well, I didn't mean to scare everyone. I was dying and I had no other options. But I do want to ask a favor of Lord Zeus." Said Xena.**

**Zeus looked at Xena and wondered what was the favor he would grant gladly.

* * *

**

Authors Note: I hope to have the last chapters in a couple of days. I promise I will still finish before the Holiday. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Warlord was struggling to move away from the King of Gods but he knew his fate was sealed when Hermes was dealt with so swiftly and his men turned to dust. He heard the screams of the soldiers that had surrounded the village and then silence. He couldn't believe he was within the grasp of having the Cronus stone and Xena making him look like a fool. The Warlord thought that at least, he saw the end of his so called little friend. He had seen the murderous look in Hercules and Ares eyes when he threatened Xena. He was so sure that Xena would not let her little friend die; that he did not fathom that Xena would die just to spite him. It was no use he thought, he would not get away from Zeus's power and nothing in the Cosmos could save him now.**

**Gabrielle had helped Xena from the floor and dusted her off. Gabrielle still couldn't believe that events that had taken place and her friend was alive again. She had prayed for a miracle and knowing the Gods had lost their powers, she just prayed that things would work out. Aphrodite had moved between the two women and hugged them both. Dite was never the one to hold back her feelings for these two. She had always believed in Gabrielle and Xena from the very beginning, even when the other Gods thought she was foolish for backing Ares's Chosen. She knew that these two women, especially the Warrior Babe as she so fondly called Xena, was more than capable of finding the stone. **

**Hercules just starred at Xena, she was radiant. He didn't know if this was to his father Zeus resurrecting her or Xena was just that beautiful. He had seen her injured, weak and still she was going to sacrifice herself to save everyone. When he saw her again being carried out injured he did everything in his power to control his anger and not kill the Warlord right on the spot. Be damned the consequences as long as he knew Xena would be safe and in his arms. Now he only wanted to tell her even more how he felt and how much he wanted to be with her, but he had one matter that he needed to take care of first. The Warlord would not leave the way he came in.**

**Ares was silent, uncharacteristic for a God of War. He had his powers back thanks to Xena. When he found out that Xena had been kidnapped and they found Xena in the Warlord camp, rescuing her he thought, would possibly make up for some of the pain he had caused Xena in her life. But when they brought Xena out of the tent and she had to be carried on a wagon, he knew she would have walked out on her own with Blondie, unless she was seriously injured. If Hercules had not been there to stop him, the Warlord and his men would of felt his wrath, power on no power. When he returned to the village and saw her carried on a stretcher and then threatened, he just wanted to run to her, save her, stop the pain that she had already endured and kill the Warlord for harming his Xena. Now she was standing in front of him, as beautiful as the day he discovered her, if not more. He had has powers back, but not the power to move towards her and take her up in his arms and tell her that for all eternity, he would make her happy and love her for all time.**

"**What is it that you wish of me Xena? Asked Lord Zeus. All of Olympus and the Cosmos are in your debt. There is nothing I will deny you. Ask, and it is yours."**

**Xena had one thought on her mind and it was not going to be easy to ask the King of Gods such a favor. She waited and then asked.**

"**Lord Zeus, I gave the Cronus Stone to you in hopes that you would restore order and save the innocent people of this world and I'm glad that I have not been disappointed."**

**Zeus raised his brow in anticipation of Xena's request. The others also wanted to know what Xena would ask for when the King of Gods would grant her anything for saving him and the Gods.**

**Xena looked Zeus directly in the eye and asked her favor.**

"**Lord Zeus, I wish that you spare the life of the Warlord."

* * *

**

A/N. I know this chapter is short, but another two are on the way, soon. Please let me know what ya think.


	18. Chapter 18

**Zeus raised his brow in anticipation of Xena's request. The others also wanted to know what Xena would ask for when the King of Gods would grant her anything for saving him and the Gods.**

**Xena looked Zeus directly in the eye and asked her favor.**

"**Lord Zeus, I wish that you spare the life of the Warlord."

* * *

**

**Everyone that heard Xena including the Warlord could not believe what they just heard Xena ask of Zeus. Everyone just starred at Xena and then back at Zeus and then at the Warlord. Finally Gabrielle broke the silence. **

"**Xena, said Gabrielle. You want to spare the Warlord after all that has happened and what he did to us and these innocent people?"**

"**Gabrielle, think about it; what did he really do to me or you and this village? His men first actually whipped me before Ares saved me. He actually had not attacked the village; Hermes kidnapped you and I and whipped me again along with you. He only threatened you and me for the Cronus Stone and couldn't carry out his threat. anyway. All Warlords threaten everyone or they would not be feared. Does this sound familiar or should I go on?**

"**But Xena, stated Gabrielle. He was going to kill you or me and all the God's once he got his hands on the Cronus Stone, did you forget about that?" Gabrielle was starting to become angry. Everyone else watched to see how Xena was going to respond.**

"**Gabrielle, he couldn't use the Cronus Stone once he did get his hands on it or I suspect that Hermes was going to terminate his partnership once the Warlord if ever, found the stone. I knew what he was planning because I've been there; I've done what he has done and worse. Am I any less guilty than he is? Shouldn't I be the one standing in his place and die for my crimes against innocent people? If I wasn't turned by Hercules and you then I would probably be in this same situation and I would be the Warlord standing in his place waiting for punishment. Ares was my mentor Gabrielle as Hermes was this Warlord. I have blood on my hands for such atrocities Gabrielle that nothing could wash away my guilt."**

**Xena held her head down trying not to shake in front of everyone. Gabrielle reached over to her friend and placed her hand on her shoulders. Hercules felt Xena's pain for what she just confessed. He knew of her past but she had never expressed to him how she still believed she was not worthy of forgiveness. Ares was hearing what he knew to be true. If he was going to destroy the Warlord, then what he had witnessed during Xena's Warlords days could not compare to what Hermes was having this Warlord do. Xena indeed had surpassed any he knew for torture, pain and deception. This Warlord had nothing on her or even close to how ruthless Xena had been, and he knew he was responsible for her becoming the monster he envisioned, his Warrior Queen. When her brother Lyceus died, he took advantage of her pain and vulnerability. When her mother and village rejected Xena for fighting Cortez and holding her responsible for the death's for their sons, that sent Xena over the edge and he took advantage of it in every way. He held his head down and contemplated whether or not he had a future with Xena.**

**Zeus listened and watched everyone's reaction to Xena's confession and then he weighed what Xena was asking not for the Warlord, but for herself. He realized Xena was judging herself. Zeus finally spoke.**

"**Xena, stated Lord Zeus. You have asked me to spare a ruthless Warlord who was blinded by greed and power that was spurred on by my son Hermes. I also know that my son Ares interfered in your life and turned you to do unspeakable acts in his name. I have seen my other son Hercules turn your heart to do good towards innocent people and I have seen thru time that your friend Gabrielle and my daughter Aphrodite have supported you to stay on your path of righteousness. You are a Warrior in the truest sense and you are wise as well as benevolent to mankind. It takes a strong spirit of heart to have compassion, kindness and protect life in all its form. I am King of the Gods Xena and my responsibility is to insure that all of man survives to become better than they are, to surpass what they think they are capable of. Only forgiveness of one another can do that and you have earned that forgiveness Xena. You have done what could not be done and you have not asked anything of yourself, only for others and even a stranger. You have despised the God's and with good reason and no one other than myself can offer what you ask. Therefore your wish shall be granted and do with the Warlord as you wish. I know you have refused to become a Demi God, but my offer still stands for all eternity if you want it. However I bestow on you my blessings for all time and whoever that you wish protection. You are absolved of all your crimes against mankind Xena. You no longer carry the blood of many on your hands and you are forgiven because of your deeds Xena. I Lord Zeus have commanded this for all of the Cosmos and for future generations to come. Your heritage shall be under my protection Xena; no harm will ever be upon you or them."**

**Xena eyes watered and she sunk to her knees. Hercules, Gabrielle and Aphrodite reached for Xena as she placed her head in her hands. Zeus placed his hand upon Xena's head for the blessing and disappeared. Ares watched Xena and Hercules as he hugged her tightly with the rest. Ioalus watched Ares and then Ares walked away from the group and disappeared in a shimmering blue light. **

**No one noticed that Ares had left other than Ioalus. The Warlord was confused about Xena's request. He was sure he was a dead man and that he was going to die in a terrible way. But he was still held in a hold to the floor. He thought about why would Xena ask the King of Gods for his life? He seriously begin to think about changing his life and where his future my lie.

* * *

**

A/N. I know this is short, but I will update soon. Tell me what ya think.


	19. Chapter 19

**Gabrielle, Aphrodite and Hercules finally let go of Xena and watched her relax after Zeus had blessed her to generation to generation. Xena finally felt free from all the blood she had spilled in her lifetime. The nightmares, the night sweats, the looks of hate and anger she received from village to village and the fear in their eys always haunted her. Gabrielle could already feel the change in Xena's body and countenance and she felt happy for Xena. Aphrodite couldn't help but hug her several more times. She knew Zeus rarely gave his blessings on any mortal, but she was elated it was her friend. Ioalus was alos happy for Xena. He remembered how Xena had once seduced him and made him jealous towards Hercules and how much she had changed since Gabrielle came into her life. But he was concerned for Hercules also. He knew that Hercules loved Xena and he had lost two women in his life because of the Gods inteference and he didn't want his frient to get his hopes up. Xena was now free to do what she wanted without guilt anymore ans she may want to explore new possibilities for a better life without Hercules.**

**Xena looked over at the Warlord still held in place by Zeus's power. She slowly removed herself from her friends embrace and walked over to confront the Warlord.**

**"Why Xena? Why did you have Zeus spare my life? said the Warlord. He was expecting to be in Xena's debt and he didn't want any charity from anyone, especially Xena.**

**"Why do you think? I'm sure you realize that you owe me, but it could be further from the truth. Stated Xena.**

**"I know there's a catch Xena. You always have a reason for everything. Why should I trust you now?"**

**Xena laughed a little and continued. "I only want one thing from you and that's for you to protect this village and the whole region. There will still be other Warlords that come thru, but I beleive that you can convince them in your own way that you protect this area and still be able to gain a nice profitable retirement."**

**"You don't even know me, why should I want to protect these people?" Xena looked at him for a long time and looked around the village and back at him.**

**"Because you're from this village."**

**The Warlord wondered how Xena knew. Everyone in the room was wondering how Xena came up with that information.**

**"I don't kow what you're talking about, I-- I never said I came from anywhere around here." He nervously stated.**

**"Then how could your spy get in and out of this village unnoticed, except by me? How come you have had every oppertunity to burn this village and take anything you wanted and didn't? You could have easily tortured me and my friend when were in your tent and you even stopped Hermes from killing me. Then you sent in a healer to tend us both and allowed my friend and I to stay together rather than leave her to your men. Any ruthless Warlord would have ltet me rot to that pole, but you showed compassion without realizing it."**

**"I- I don't know what. How? Who?"**

**"You should use better spies and what exactly is your name anyway?" Said Xena. The Warlord hesitated for a minute and figuired Xena already knew enough. He could not longer hide.**

**"It's Braxxes, my name is Braxxes; I was born in this village a long time ago. We use to have attacks by Warlords every harvest. I was tired of being the victim, so raiding other villages and protecting mine seemed like a good living. I heard about you Xena when you became a Warlord and then Ares's Chosen, the Warrior Princess. No one was your equal in slaughter and conquering. So I decided to seek out a God, any God that would help me become what you were once. When this God came out of nowhere and offered me the universe and all I had to do was kill you and Hercules, it seemed doable. After all isn't that the way you started?"**

**"I became a monster, yes. But Hercules and good friends showed me another way to begin my life. The gave me a second chance to fight for the greater good. People like us don't get a second chance or live long enough. Right now you have a better chance of protecting your village and make it prosper, than worry if one of your men will stab you in your sleep. All I'm saying is that you can make your life better, and with me and my friends keeping an eye on you from time to time, I think your people would welcome you better if you're not trying to kill and raid them all the time."**

**Braxxes took in Xena's words and her experience, and fighting to keep a profit was better than going from village to village with slim pickings. Not only that, his men were not reliable when it came to spoils of the raid and keeping them from killing you day to day was getting rather tiresome.**

**"Alright Xena, I'll take your offer. It it means staying alive and not threathned by the Gods, then I'll accept."**

**Xena and Braxxes shood a warrior's handshake. As soon as he agreed to Xena's offer he was released from what held him in place.**

**"I guess the God's sare still watching me, huh?" Said Braxxes. Braxxes left to reacquaint himself with his village.**

**Everyone was proud of what Xena had said to Braxxes. She finally turned back to her friends and didn't see Ares.**

**"Where is Ares?" Asked Xena.**

**Everyone except Ioalus didn't see him disappear. "Xena he left awhile ago. He didn't way anything, so I thought he went back to Olympus, said Ioalus."**

**Xena was disappointed that Ares did not stay. Hercules saw the hurt in Xena's eyes, but he had to know where he stood in Xena's life.**

**"Xena, I'd like to talk to you in private. I need to ask you some important questions." Stated Hercules.**

**Gabrielle, Aphrodite and Ioalus knew that was their cue to be elsewhere.**

**"Well, I need to get back to Mount Olympus, there are some people who may need my attention right now. Xena; I'm glad your're ok and thanks for saving us. If you are Gabrielle need anything, just call, ok." Aphrodite hugged Xena and Gabrielle one more time and disappeared in a pink flash.**

**"Well Gabrielle, nodding his head towards the outside. I guess Gabrielle and I can see how the village is doing now that they are safe. Come on Gabrielle lets go see if we can find something to eat, I'm starved."**

**"I'm with you Ioalus." Said Gabrielle. Gabrielle hugged Xena again and smiled at Hercules and left with Ioalus.**

**Hercules grabbes Xena's hand and led her over to the only unturned table and chairs and sat down to see if there would be a future with the one person her truly loved.

* * *

A/N. Thanks, Toomi. I did as you suggested since the fan fic post is still down in my area. Until they fix the problem, I have to upload thru export/edit. Updates will be forthcoming soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hercules gathered his thoughts about Xena. He was sitting with the most beautiful women in the world. He had seen Xena change so much and yet, here she was changed again. Zeus had absolved Xena of all her crimes and he could see from her face, which was practically glowing, that she was a peace with herself. He had so many questions for her now and the most important one was yet to be asked. **

**"Xena that was the most unselfish thing I have ever seen any one do. You could of easily asked a favor for yourself, but you saved that Warlords life from me and I'm sure quiet a few others." **

**"Hercules that was nothing. I just saw myself as he was a long time ago. I have you; Gabrielle and a whole host of friends along the way that helped me make my decision to fight for the greater good. I mean, you've been doing this all your life. I'm just glad you came into my life when you did. I probably would be dead or killing and pillaging from village to village until you might have had to stop me." **

**Hercules could not stop looking into Xena's eyes. He saw such happiness. He continued to stroke the back of her hand softly. **

**"I didn't do anything Xena that you already had in you. You were always this caring person. I just believed in you and knew that you had so much pain that you were carrying around. I don't see that anymore, I see peace and happiness and it gives me such great joy to see you happy finally." **

**Xena blushed slightly at Hercules obvious attention. She knew Hercules must have had something on his mind to sit down with her and hold her hand. She just decided to wait and see what Hercules wanted to say. **

**"Xena, now that you are alright and my father has taken away the pain of guilt. What do you plan to do now? I'd really like to know what you have planned if you don't mind." **

**Xena laughed slightly. "I really had not thought about it. I mean, now that things are back to normal, there are still Warlords out there who plan on taking advantage of the poor and weak. I guess, I'll take each day one day at a time." **

**Hercules took a deep breath and decided there was no better time to ask Xena about her future. **

**"Xena, oh Xena." Hercules gathered her hand to his chest. "I know that when you were badly injured, I couldn't think about anything else but taking care of you and making sure no one hurt you ever again. I know; but before you say anything, let me finish." **

**Xena was about to speak, but she let Hercules continue. **

**"Xena from the first time I saw you, I have been in love, no, I am in love with you. You're beautiful, intelligent, caring, straightforward and a warrior in every sense. You were willing to give your life for Gabrielle, the villagers, me and the Gods to protect us from ultimate destruction. It takes a special type of person to even consider doing such a deed. I love you in all these ways and more. I never expected to fall in love again Xena, I just wanted to forget all the pain I had been through and I'm ashamed to say it, just forget what happened to the special women in my life. But then you came along and opened my heart up to love again. I first thought maybe it was physical only, but it turned out to be more. Everyday that I heard about your good deeds, I wish I was there fighting along side of you together fighting for the greater good and becoming closer. I- I need you Xena, more than you'll ever know. It pains me everyday that I can't be with you, touch you, and kiss you. You're everything that I have ever wanted in my life and from any women. Don't get me wrong, I've loved my wives and cherish their memories for all time. But this is today and now and I want to spend my life with you Xena, forever if you let me. Please will you marry me and spend the rest of our lives together?" **

**Xena couldn't believe her ears. Did Hercules the son of Zeus just propose to her? Her mind was trying to fathom what Hercules wanted from her. She had been beaten, whipped, died, resurrected and forgiven in just a few days and now Hercules who pronounced his love earlier was now sitting across from her and declaring his love again, only he put this into action and wanted and answer. **

**"Hercules, I-I don't know what to say." **

**"Say yes." Hercules stated shyly. **

**Xena smiled at him and bowed her head a little. She brought her head back up and smiled at him again. **

**"Hercules, I promise you that I will give you and answer, but I need to do something first. Do you trust me?" **

**"With my life and heart." Said Hercules. **

**"Then I need you to wait with Gabrielle and Ioalus for a few candle marks and then I will give you my answer." **

**Hercules was hesitant, but understood Xena always had her reasons for doing anything before she acted. **

**"Ok, I'll go find our two resident eaters and wait for your answer. I won't push you and I'll understand whatever you're answer." Hercules was scared, but he needed to be supportive for Xena's sake. He smiled and kissed her on the lips and departed to find his friends. **

**Xena let out a breath of air. She knew Hercules would be patient and understanding, but she wanted to take care of one obvious disappearance by one God.

* * *

**

A/N I know, I know. Kind of short but I will update later today. Congratulations on all the nominees for the Iris award. Myosotis13, FBI Bones, Sorrel Rowan, Cleo the Muse. You guys rock. Oh, did I mention I was unbeleivabley mentioned too?


	21. Chapter 21

**Xena gathered her thoughts. She had not expected a surprise proposal from Hercules and a declaration of love. But she was surprised by the disappearance of Ares. She remembered the things he had said when he sat by her side while injured. She thought, had he been lying or only interested in her when he did not have his God powers? She prepared to find out what was Ares intentions. **

**"Ares? Ares? I know you can hear me. I'm supposed to be your ** **Chosen**** Ares, you have to show yourself." **

**"Yes? Ares appeared speaking weakly. **

**"Where have you been? I thought you would stick around for the festivities." Xena was trying to lighten the mood. She could see that Ares was more subdued than usual. **

**"What do you want Xena? I have other pressing matters to attend to." Said Ares. **

**"Oh, and what would that be? Sitting around ** **Olympus**** moping, for what, waiting for the sky to fall in on ** **Olympus****?" **

**"Look Xena, Zeus gave you a new life back and that's all I care about. You can go off and do what you do best; kicking butt and taking names. I'm only interested in getting back to what I do best, start wars and making Warlords, so if you don't mind I'm on a schedule." **

**"Oh, really. So all those things you said to me while was injured and dying was just what you always do Ares. Twist everything to get your way and once you have what you want, you leave." **

**Ares just starred at Xena. He wanted to say things, he wanted to sweep her up in his arms and hold her and tell her how much he cared for her. But he felt something he never felt before, guilt. He had listened to what Xena said to the Warlord. He had made Xena a monster, a killer, a Destroyer of Nations. Xena had gone beyond his expectations and more. Xena could not love someone who had turned her into what she now despises. It was no use, he had made his choice and nothing could change his mind. He was the God of War and that was his destiny and not even Xena could change that. **

**Xena was becoming angry. "So that's it, you have nothing more to say to me, nothing but lies? I knew you couldn't love me Ares. All that display of affection was just to make sure you showed me what kind of power you had over me. Well Ares, you did affect me, you got under my skin. To think I actually believed what you said in the bedroom. You loved me and would give your life for me and asked for forgiveness. What a load of horse dung. I believed you Ares, for the first time in my life, I believed what you said and I fell for it, hook, line and sinker. So go God of ****War, have your last laugh on me. I will never feel for you what I thought would be a lifetime of happiness. I will never trust you again Ares; you sicken me and I will make sure I never call upon you for anything. I don't need you or anyone else in my life except my friends. Goodbye Ares, enjoy your eternity alone." **

**Ares watched as Xena turned to walk away. He had never seen her so upset. How could he walk away and not say how much he loved her, but, he had to. She deserved happiness even if he could not offer it to her. He knew Hercules had declared his love to Xena once before and he knew that's where she belonged, with someone who could actually offer her happiness and a life. What could he offer her he thought. Mt Olympus, an eternity of war and destruction. He had Warlords to mentor or at least give a weak try. No one could ever be like Xena, no one had her cunningness, discipline and wisdom. She was beyond beautiful to him, she was his Goddess, his equal in every way. At least he thought he could watch her from above and see to her welfare. Zeus had blessed her, so no harm would come to her or her descendents. Her descendents, he kept thinking those could be my descendents, my children, and great grandchildren. Strong, intelligent, little Demi -Gods running around saving the world. No, he had to let her go, let her live a new life away from him and the interference. He would live his life alone for all eternity if he had to, but Xena would always be in his heart. She would always be his eternal love. **

**"Goodbye Xena." It was the last thing he said before he turned and disappeared into a blue flash. **

**Xena turned to see him one last time. She had hoped maybe, that Ares would say more, but he didn't and she decided then what her decision would be. She would go find her friends and she would go to find what her new life would be.

* * *

**

A/N. I needed to keep this short. The big chapters are coming up. I know another one or two. Be patient.


	22. Chapter 22

**Xena walked through the village, not really seeing or knowing where she was going. She could see that the barriers that went up to stop Braxxes were coming down. The villagers did not need them anymore and obviously took in Braxxes as their new military commander. She looked over and saw that he was already commanding people to clean up any mess left over from Zeus's anger. He nodded his head at Xena and she continued on her walk. Matter of fact she continued her walk outside the village and found a small hill and sat down to think. **

_What is the matter with me? Hercules want's to marry me and Ares rejects me. I have been obsolved of all my evil deeds and yet I still feel numb. I can have everything I wanted, a husband, family, children and more and yet I can't understand this pain in my heart. I'm so confused about everything, why can't I just want to be happy for myself for once? Ares's that bastard, he played me yet again and for what reason? How could I be so __stupid letting my feelings get in the way? I guess it wasn't enough that he hurt me again and again. Why do I __always fall for his evil charm and deception? He can rot in Tarturs for all I care. I least I know that Gabrielle and Hercules would never use me in such a way. Yes, God of War rot for all time, you'll find some other toy to __play with, but it won't be me anymore. _

**Xena laid down on the small grassy hill contemplating where her life should go and without realizing it, she cried herself to sleep. **

**Gabrielle and Ioalus were eating in the Inn when Hercules walked in. He didn't say much to either of them and just sat down looking worried. He looked up to see that both his friends had a look of concern and wondered where Xena was? **

**Gabrielle finally broke the silence. "Hercules, are you alright and where's Xena?" **

**"I'm fine Gabrielle, said Hercules. Xena had something she wanted to take care of first and I wanted to respect her wishes." **

**"Did she say what she was doing? I'm worried about her. It's been a long road for her and with all this Cronus Stone being over, well she hasn't had much time to herself lately." **

**"I had forgotten about that Gabrielle, you're right. It seems, I was thinking more about myself that what she is feeling right now." Stated Hercules. **

**Ioalus noticed something different about his friend. "Hercules, what's the matter? You look like you lost your best friend, so I know it's not me, so what gives?" **

**"I- I'm just worried about Xena now. I'm ok; I just want Xena to be happy that's all. Father has given her a new lease on life and I guess she might want to explore the possibilities of being free of guilt and pain." **

**"I know, said Gabrielle. I've never seen her so at peace before. She really deserves to be happy and I know that whatever she decides if will be well thought out. I just know we all can be there for her whatever she wants." **

**"Gabrielle, I need to ask you something if it's not too personal." **

**"Go ahead Hercules; I'm sure it's important." **

**"Did, did Xena ever talk about having a family one day? I mean a husband and children? I know she lost Solan so long ago and I- I just wanted to see what would make her happy." **

**Gabrielle and Ioalus looked at Hercules as if her answer would break him. **

**"Well, I know that's what she stopped talking about. She could never believe that someone would love her enough to have a relationship with her, knowing her past. She didn't think she was worthy to have a family other than friends so she just stopped talking about it. I always thought that was a shame, because Xena has such a loving heart and she's great around children. You should see some of the antics she would do when the children in some of the villages would want to ride Argo. She would put them on Argo and ride them around the village. She loves children Hercules and she would die to protect anyone who would hurt an innocent life. So I guess you would have to ask her about family again. I know now that things have changed and Zeus has blessed her, maybe she would be more open to talk about that kind of life and maybe someone we know could convince her." **

**Gabrielle smiled at Hercules, knowing he caught the hint. But she could see a little sadness in his eyes when she talked about Xena and family. **

**"Well, maybe. I think I'll go find her and see if she wants anything to eat. I'll see you two later." **

**Gabrielle and Ioalus watched Hercules as he headed out to look for Xena. They both had the same thought. Hercules loves Xena and it was tearing him apart. **

**Hercules went back to the semi house to look for Xena. She wasn't there. He decided to look around the village. Maybe he thought she was helping the villagers clean up. He saw Braxxes; he didn't look like the menacing Warlord anymore just someone in charge. **

**"Braxxes is it? Have you seen Xena?" Asked Hercules. **

**"She was headed outside the village. She looked in deep thought, stated Braxxes." **

**"Thanks, I was just looking for her. Thank you." Hercules shook his hand and proceeded to look for Xena. Braxxes had never had anyone shake his hand before in thanks. He liked the feeling and continued his work. **

**Hercules was looking everywhere for Xena and then he saw something on a hill. It looked like a body. He rushed towards the object and was relieved it was Xena, but he saw that she was laying down, she looked unconscious. He rushed up the hill. **

**"Xena? Xena? He picked her up in his arms and she slowly opened her eyes. They were red, like she had been crying. **

**"Hercules? She said softly. **

**"Yes Xena, it's me. What's wrong, are you hurt, is something wrong?" **

**"Yes, she whispered. I'm so tired, so tired. I can't think straight. I'm so tired." **

**Just then it had dawned on Hercules. With all the excitement and Zeus blessing Xena, he hadn't really healed her completely. She was still a little pale and he doesn't remember the last time she had anything to eat or drink. Everyone had forgotten that she was whipped several times and she looked like she was ready to pass out. How could he be so stupid? He was thinking about how much he loved her and wanted to marry her, but not about her physical well being. She was exhausted. He picked Xena up and carried her back to the Inn. **

**Gabrielle and Ioalus saw Hercules come in. The patrons of the Inn looked on in curiosity. Gabrielle and Ioalus rushed over to Hercules to see what was wrong. **

**"Hercules, what's wrong? Asked Gabrielle worried. "What's wrong with Xena?" **

**"I'll tell you later Gabrielle; let's get her upstairs and into bed. I'll clue you in once we have her in bed." **

**Xena was asleep in Hercules arms once he picked her up and carried Xena to the Inn. Gabrielle and Ioalus had followed Hercules and opened the door to a room. Hercules gently laid Xena down and Gabrielle asked Ioalus to get some water from the Inn keeper. Hercules tucked the blankets under Xena as she slept and gently moved her hair from her face. Gabrielle watched as Hercules tenderly knelt beside Xena and watched her sleep. Gabrielle was worried. She wanted to know desperately why Xena was out? Ioalus arrived with a pitcher of water and gave it to Gabrielle. Hercules motioned for the both of them to step outside and closed the door partially to keep an eye on Xena. **

**"I'm sorry guys; I didn't want to say anything in front of strangers. I found Xena asleep on a hill. I thought something was wrong and it finally dawned on me that Xena has not had any rest since this was all over with. I don't know why, but she was not completely healed yet. Gabrielle do you still have your scars from Hermes whipping?" **

**"You know, I hadn't even thought about that. I just assumed we were healed by Zeus. Said Gabrielle. Oh, by the Gods, Xena was not completely healed and she had the worse of those whippings. Come to think of it, I don't remember her eating or resting from this entire ordeal. Is that what's wrong? How could I have not seen this? I was so happy for her being blessed it never occurred to me she needed rest. She must be exhausted." **

**"I know Gabrielle, stated Hercules. I didn't see either. She was sleeping on that hill and when I found her, I finally had a real good look at her. She is exhausted, I just think it finally hit her and her body just went into shock." **

**Gabrielle was about to tell Hercules she wanted to stay with her, but something stopped her. **

**"Hercules, why don't you stay with her? I'll find another room and we can all rest. I think we all need some sleep and Xena needs to completely rest and heal. She'll be in good hands." Gabrielle rested her hands on Hercules shoulder and kissed his cheek. Ioalus laid his hands on his friends shoulder and smiled. **

**"I'll find something to do and if you need us, you know where to find us." Both Gabrielle and Ioalus smiled and left Hercules as he went back in to see about Xena. **

**Hercules found a chair and pulled it up next to Xena's bed. She looked pale and peaceful at the same time. He caressed her face with the back of his hand and then found her hand and held it. **

**"Xena, he whispered. I'm here, sleep my love. I'll be here when you awake. I'm so sorry I didn't see how you where feeling. I could kick myself for not seeing this earlier. Never again will I put myself first. All I care about is you and keeping you well. Sleep my love, sleep." **

**As Hercules watched Xena sleep, he couldn't help think why didn't Zeus completely heal Xena or Gabrielle? What game was his father up to now? **


	23. Chapter 23

**Ares was sitting on his throne looking down on mankind and seeing who would be his next Warlord. His mind kept wondering back to Xena and how she was disappointed in his actions towards her. Aphrodite flashed in to look upon her brother. She noticed he was just sitting on his throne, not really caring she was even there. **

**"Hey bro, what's the matter? Why are you sitting her sulking and moaning. You have your powers back Ares, why are you here? I thought you wanted to see Xena and declare your love?" Dite was teasing Ares, but he did not even respond to that even. **

**"Xena is in good hands Dite. She doesn't need me complicating her life right now; she can't stand the sight of me right now, so there you have your answer. Please just leave me alone." **

**"I'm the Goddess of love bro; you can't hide love from me. I know why you are doing this and I thought this might happen. You are Hercules are so pig headed and all that, but did you ever think once about what Xena feels?" **

**"What do you mean Dite?" Said Ares. **

**"I spoke to father about what you two were doing to Xena. No one ever considers her feelings on anything except Gabrielle. You two were so busy proclaiming your love and sacrifice that you forgot that Xena was hurting and in pain. She has been through a lot of pain and both of your at one time were directly responsible." **

**"I know that Dite, but she doesn't need me complicating her life right now. Hercules is better for her, so I'm out of the equation." **

**"You just don't get it do you. Have you even been listening to me? I said I knew this would happen; so I had father do me a favor." **

**Ares interest was now peeked. "What did you do Dite?" Ares finally came off his thrown to address Aphrodite. **

**"I asked father to give Xena time to think. To work out who she wanted to be with or not. You and Hercules never even gave her a chance to rest or make up her mind. Soooo, I asked father to only half heal her." **

**Ares raised his voice. "You did "WHAT?" You mean Xena is still injured. Dite, how could you? Why would you? **

**"Because I have proved one thing Bro; you and Hercules need to give her some time to heal and think. She's still blessed and all, but no one has asked Xena what she wants. You of all people should know what she's been through. If you truly love her Ares, then let her make up her own mind without the added pressure of you two whining and pinning after her." **

**Ares was about to say something to Dite, but decided he rather look in on Xena first. He knew there was wisdom in what Dite was saying, but her ideals were rather quirky at best. He decided to look upon Xena and find out where or who she was with. What he saw made his heart pound faster. Xena was lying in bed with Hercules beside her. He decided to give Xena one more visit, but in a different way. **

**Gabrielle was sleeping soundly but something startled her awake. **

**"Hey Blondie, what you doing? Asked Ares. **

**"Wha, Whe, What are you doing here Ares? Can't a girl get some sleep, wait is Xena alright, and why are you in my room then?" **

**"Always with the questions Blondie. Can't a God just visit once in awhile? You are always so suspicious. I thought better of you Gabby." **

**"Don't call me that and why are you here? I hope you're not disturbing Xena. She wasn't completely healed by Zeus you know, I didn't even notice until Hercules carried her in." **

**"I just want to ask you some questions, that's all. I'm not here to hurt anyone, especially you, so have a seat and then I can leave." **

**"Alright." Gabrielle sat back down on her bed and waited to see what Ares had to say. **

**Ares was nervous and around Blondie he thought. "I want to know if Xena is going to be ok, I mean is she happy?" **

**Gabrielle raised her brow and was confused at first, but she gathered her thoughts to answer Ares. **

**"Uh, well she's resting now. Hercules figured out she was exhausted. I don't think she has eaten properly for the last 3 days and as soon as she wakes up Hercules will let me know and we can get her something to eat and drink. Her body must be completely low on fluids. Why do you ask?" **

**"Well, my dear lovely sister Dite, asked Zeus not to completely heal Xena. She thinks that Hercules and I have been pushing her; so she reasoned with my father to give her time to rest by not healing her completely." **

**"Well that makes since; I think. Anyway why are you here?" **

**"I guess you being her "best friend" and all, I thought you might know if she would be happy being alone, I mean without Hercules or me?" **

**Gabrielle was perplexed about what Ares was asking. Did he just say he would rather see Xena happy without them in her life? **

**"Ares, what is really on your mind? As confusing as I already am, I think there is more to this than you are saying. Why don't you just ask Xena what she wants? **

**"That's what Dite said. You guys are not as dumb as you look." Said Ares. **

**"I'm not sure if that was a compliment, but thank you. I'm sure when she wakes up that she will give you both an answer. In the mean time, I'm going to check on Xena. You and Hercules might need to talk this out when Xena is feeling better, so excuse me while I go check on her." **

**Gabrielle left Ares to his thoughts and decided that Xena needed a break from both of her admirers. **

**Gabrielle knocked on the bedroom door lightly where Hercules was watching Xena. Xena was still asleep and Hercules was also beside her in his chair. **

**Gabrielle shook Hercules lightly as to not wake up Xena. "Hercules, Hercules, wake up." **

**"Huh, Xena, wha." Hercules was starled a little.**

**"Shhh, I need you to speak to Ares while I watch Xena." **

**"What? Where is he? He better not mess with Xena. Where is he Gabrielle?" **

**"In the next room. I'm sure you two have something or someone to discuss." **

**"But, I don't want to leave Xena Gabrielle, I need to be here when she wakes up." Stated Hercules. **

**"Hercules; trust me. When Xena wakes up, I'll tell her you are here. I think she knows, but right now, I think you and Ares need to work some things out concerning Xena. Go, she needs to rest and eat. I'm sure you can persuade her to eat when the time comes, go." **

**"Ok, I'll be back." Hercules bent down to kiss Xena one more time on her forehead and left to confront Ares." **

**Gabrielle smiled as she watched Hercules leave. She leaned down and felt Xena's forehead and caressed her head. She smiled at her resting friend and whispered. **

**"When you have someone fall in love with you Xena, they fall hard." She sat back and waited for her friend to wake. **

**Hercules entered the room next door and Ares was sitting in a corner chair. He looked up and saw Hercules enter. **

**Ares spoke first. "Well my dear brother; you and I have much to discuss about a certain Warrior Princess."

* * *

**

A/N. I know, I know. Three chapters in one day. I was on a binge for writing, so here's another one. I think I'll wait till tommorow. I keep saying this may be the last chapter, but it's so intriguing. He He. Ok, anyway, more soon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Xena was beginning to stir from her sleep. Gabrielle moved closer to Xena's side with a cup of water. **

"**Gab- Gabrielle? **

"**I'm right here Xena, easy does it, I have some water for you." Gabrielle looked at her friend with concern in her eyes.**

"**Slowly, Xe, you really scared me again.**

**"Whe-Where am I." asked Xena.**

**"Hercules carried you to this Inn, you fell asleep just outside the village."**

**"The last thing I remember is being on a hill and that I was very, very tired."**

**" It seems the God's have been interfering again, one Aphrodite to be precise."**

"**Huh, what do you mean, Gab?" Xena was confused about Gabrielle's answer.**

"**Well, hold on to your shirt. Dite thought that Hercules and Ares were pressuring you to chose one of them, sooo, she only had Zeus half heal you to make sure you would get some rest and let them ask you what you wanted to do."**

**Xena just starred at Gabrielle for a few moments and continued to sip her water.**

"**Well, I guess I could be upset at Dite, said Xena, but her hearts in the right place. So did I miss anything while I was asleep?"**

"**Well, lets say that in the other room there are two Gods, well one's a semi God, but anyway, they are in the next room sorting out some things, which they are probably trying to kill each other."**

"**You mean Hercules and Ares are in the next room, together, alone with one another? Asked Xena.**

"**Yes; I haven't heard anything yet, but I wish I was a fly on the wall."**

"**Well, let me put a stop to this right now." Xena was starting to get out of bed when Gabrielle stopped her.**

"**Look, my dear friend; they can wait. You need food, water and rest. Hercules had to carry you in here; you where that weak, you really have had no real rest, you are short of fluids and if you don't lay back down in bed, I'm going to have Ioalus hold you down and I'm going to force feed you and you know I'll do it, because your to weak to do anything."**

**Xena had to smile at Gabrielle for being so concerned for her well being. Xena knew she was weak to be carried in by Hercules and she really did feel like she was being pressured from both men. She thought, Dite was not as dumb as she looks.**

"**Ok, Ok, Warrior bard. I'll stay in bed. Maybe a little rest will do me good and I am a little hungry, said Xena. I'll tell you what, why don't you rustle up some grub and I promise to stay put."**

"**Good. While I'm getting your breakfast, why don't I send in Ioalus to keep you company. We've all been worried about you Xena, I just want you to get better."**

"**Well, I'm sure to get well with you around, plus if Zeus only half healed me, then you are in the same boat. Are you alright Gabrielle?"**

"**Yeah, I wasn't whipped as much as you were so, I have the scars but you can barely notice them and there's no pain, so my dear Warrior Princess, I'm in better shape; so let me get Ioalus and be back with your food in no time." **

**Xena laid back down with Gabrielle's stern warning and was thankful for such a friend to watch over her.

* * *

**

"**So Hercules, we seem to have a common interest, but no solution." Smirked Ares.**

"**What game are you playing with Xena, Ares? Are you responsible for Xena still being weak from her injuries?"**

"**You would say that. Anyway, dear brother, our lovely sister Dite convinced our dear father to half heal Xena. Seems she thought that you and I were pressuring Xena to choose between us and wanted to give Xena time to think on her own on what she wants to do."**

"**I can't believe Aphrodite could do such a thing. You must have put her up to it Ares."**

**Suddenly a bright pink shimmer appeared and it was Aphrodite.**

"**I swear, and they call me dense. When are you two going to wise up. Xena can make her own decision on her own time. You two were so noble in your quest to make Xena happy, that you didn't even think to ask her "what" would make her happy." **

**With that being her last word Aphrodite disappeared. With both Ares and Hercules dumbfounded at what Dite was saying, both of them said nothing for a while.**

"**You know Ares, stated Hercules. Dite is not as du………….**

**Aphrodite re-appeared again. "Will everyone quit saying that." Aphrodite annoyed, disappeared again. **

"**Well she does have Xena's best interest at heart, said Hercules. I don't know about you Ares, but I'm willing to wait and ask Xena what would make her happy. Right now I just want to see her rest and heal."**

**Ares didn't say much but nodded his head in agreement. "I'm not going to lie to you Hercules. I care a lot about Xena and I would do anything to make sure she was happy, whether it's with you, me or anyone else. So make sure big guy that you don't hurt her or you'll answer to me." **

**Ares disappeared in a flash of blue light. Hercules was rather surprised that Ares threatened him, but more so for Xena's sake.

* * *

**

**Xena had returned to sleep and Ioalus was sitting back waiting for Gabrielle to return. Xena stirred again and opened her eyes to see Ioalus sitting by her side.**

"**Hey, you're awake. Can I get you anything Xena?" asked Ioalus.**

"**No, I'm fine, just hungry. I'm sure Gabrielle is ready to fatten me up."**

"**Hey, she was just worried about you, we all were, especially Herc."**

"**I understand I have Aphrodite to thank for that worry. Gabrielle told me it was her plan to make sure I wasn't healed all the way to rest and think."**

"**Well, I think Herc's sister is very wise, despite what everyone thinks of her. I know that Hercules wants only what's best for you and I only want what's best for him. Matter of fact, where is the big guy?"**

"**I'm sure he's around somewhere. I think there was some pressing meeting he had with a certain God. Said Xena. Ioalus, I need to ask you something about Hercules."**

"**What's on your mind Xena."**

"**What were Hercules wives like?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ioalus contemplated what Xena was asking. No one had ever asked about Hercules personal life before and rarely would Xena ask such a request. **

"**Well, Deianeira was beautiful, unpretentious, wise and funny, said Ioalus. She was not afraid to fight for what was right and she didn't let Hercules get away with being a Hero or the son of Zeus. She knew absolutely who he was and Herc's first meeting with her was rather ironic. Deianeira was fighting to save some village people from being imprisoned and Hercules thought he would help. Turns out, Deianeira didn't really want his help and thought Hercules was rather big headed. I think the moment she rejected who he was; Hercules fell madly in love with her. He hated to be away from her when he went out to save people, but she understood his responsibility and accepted it without question. When Zeus allowed Hera to kill his wife and kids, Hercules vowed never again to fall in love and have children and never again call Zeus his father. "**

"**I'm sorry Ioalus, I don't mean to bring up hurtful memories for you or Hercules, but I want to know more about his life thru his friend's eyes. I've been thru some hurtful memories myself and I would expect you to ask me if you want." Stated Xena.**

"**It's no problem Xena, but you can ask him also, but I'm glad you ask. I've been with Hercules since we were kids and I want what's best for him too. Anyway, Hercules did fall in love again, but I think he knew he would have to let that person go and find their own way first before he could consider a life with that person."**

**Ioalus looked at Xena and she understood that Ioalus was speaking of her. She smiled at Ioalus and let him continue. **

"**Well, then there was Serena. She was special, different but just as beautiful. It's funny how Herc always has the beautiful women at his side." Ioalus laughed a little and went on. Serena was a surprise for Herc. She was as you know, one of the last of the Golden Hinds and you know what that meant to the Gods; death. Hercules didn't care what she was or that her blood could kill him. When he saved her from a trap, she fell madly in love with him and well as he with her. She was a servant for Ares, but Hercules vowed to give up his God given strength if Ares would make Serena mortal. I never thought the big guy would do that for anyone. So they were married and I thought they would live happily ever after. But you know the rest; Serena was murdered by Strife and Hercules was given back his powers by Zeus to defeat his wife's murderer. I don't think anyone has ever affected him again until you Xena. I don't want to see him hurt again, but I know you will make sure that doesn't happen." **

"**Ioalus my intentions are honorable and I can't tell you that things will work out for Hercules and myself, but I promise you this; I will not purposely hurt him, alright."**

"**That's all I can hope for" Said Ioalus. Just as Ioalus was finishing up Gabrielle came in with food for Xena.**

"**Hey, breakfast is ready; I have enough her for all of us." Stated Gabrielle. **

"**Well, I'm going to check on Herc, you two enjoy your breakfast, Xena, I'll see ya later."**

**Gabrielle watched Ioalus leave and sat the tray down on Xena's lap as she sat up straight to eat. **

"**I hope I'm not being a bother to you Gabrielle. I can't remember the last time I ate anything." Said Xena.**

"**You're no bother Xena, what are friends for. Besides I'm starving too. I was just so worried and so was everyone else. I'm just glad Hercules found you and carried you in here. Now eat up and let's get you back on your feet."

* * *

**

**Ares returned to his throne room on Olympus. He felt restless every since he left Hercules to watch over Xena. His thoughts continued to go back to how he declared his undying love for Xena several times. He remembered the tender moment he had with Xena when she was lying in bed hurt and vulnerable. She had finally smiled at him in that special moment and grasped his hand in hers. He felt a special connection with her and felt there was a promise of more to come. But he was reminded that Xena was still vulnerable and she would need time, thanks to Aphrodite, to heal and make up her own mind. But Ares had a change of heart. He needed to prove to Xena that he was worthy of his love he thought. He needed a favor and there was only one God on Olympus who could grant his wish.**

**All the Olympian Gods had reported back to Zeus that the Cosmos was back in balance. Zeus would never again be lax in his protection of the Cronus Stone. He placed in motion that no one God could ever wield the Stone alone and instituted protective measures to ensure the Cronus Stone could not be so easily stolen without warning. Hades helmet was returned and was sternly informed that his helmet must be protected from ever being stolen again, especially by the Gods. Zeus made sure the Hermes would never again bother mankind and that he would eternally be trapped with the Titans. Olympus returned to normal and once again the Gods were in charge of their domains and watched human kind evolve with or without their intervention.**

**Zeus was contemplating how he almost lost everything because of his laziness to keep an eye on his throne. He had many sons, but Hermes was entrusted with mankind's spirit to one realm to the next. No other God was given this special task, but now that Hermes was entombed he would need someone to fill his position, but all the other God's had their own responsibilities and own troubles to bother with such a menial task. As he thought thru this process, Ares flickered in.**

"**Zeus; I wish to speak to you father."**

"**What is it Ares? I have a job to fill and I know you are not interested, so what is it now? I already know that Aphrodite has informed you why I did not heal Xena completely and I agree with your sister, so I'm not going to change my decision." Bellowed Zeus.**

"**Why thanks Dad, I didn't know you cared. There is something I want, but it's not what you think. I want to ask a favor father, something you would not expect me to do, but I want it none the less." Stated Ares.**

**Zeus looked at his son for a long time. He knew Ares mind about Xena, but did not want to read his thoughts, for no God on Olympus could hide their thoughts from the ruler of the God's.**

**Ares moved closer to ask Zeus his request.**

"**I want enough power to protect myself and others. I want to become a Demi God."**

**Zeus was unmoving and calm. Just as he was about to answer Ares, Aphrodite appeared.**

"**WHAT? Aphrodite chimed in as she appeared in front of Zeus and her brother."**

"**Dear brother, do you know what you are asking? I hope this is for love and not some king of God thing to impress one Warrior babe."**

"**Lord Zeus, I ask you again. I want to become as Hercules, but my abilities should be the same as Xena's. I love Xena father and I know that maybe one day she will love me back. But in the meantime I only wish this because I do love her and prove that I will give up being the God of War for her and only for her."**

**Zeus turned away from Aphrodite and Ares to contemplate what was being asked by his son. Zeus never thought that Ares would be so unselfish for a mortal woman. He saw himself in Ares when he was in love with Hercules mother Alcmene. Zeus almost gave up his throne for Alcmene, but because of Hera's jealousy, he needed to protect Hercules mother with all his will or Hera would have killed her if she was not favored by him. **

"**My son, do you know what you ask? You are giving up your throne for a mortal. If you relinquish your throne, I must replace you with another and they may not be as willing to relinquish that throne back if you chose to want to return. I would think long and hard before I grant what you request. Is it worth it to give up such power?" Asked Zeus.**

"**I know what you are thinking father and Dite, Yes; I'm not doing this to impress Xena entirely. I want her to take her time and I want to make up for the time that I hurt her. For whatever reasons that you think father, I can love someone if not as a God then as a mortal."**

**Aphrodite interjected. "I think he means it father. You know what he is giving up to be with Xena. I think you're on the right track Bro, but be warned, she may not chose anyone until she's more her bad Warrior self."**

"**I know Dite, and believe me, I have thought about what I'm giving up, but I ask again father; will you grant my request?"**

**Zeus turned back to face both his off springs and nodded his head.**

"**Very well Ares; your wish is granted." Zeus held his hand out to Ares and Ares grasped Zeus's arm. A strange blue light was lifted from Ares and infused with Zeus. Ares fell to his knee's and gasped. After a few moments, Ares regained his stance.**

"**You now have limited powers and now considered a lower God. But be warned Ares; you have many enemies and if they seek you out then you are on your own. The new God of War may not interfere as far as Xena is concerned but that does not completely protect her from your enemies. As long as Xena fights for the greater good, no harm shall come to her, but if something should happen that would change her course in life, she would suffer the consequences and my blessing would be removed."**

"**Xena is on the right path father, I don't think anything could change her from that unless some God interfered, and I know that won't be me." Stated Ares. **

"**I'm so proud of you Ares, said Dite. I know that you will do your best to win Xena's heart fair and square. But don't forget that our ever friendly Hero is watching out for the Warrior Babe, so don't go making life miserable for her, ok?"**

"**Alright Dite, get me back to the village, but outside the walls. I have a few adjustment to make before I see Xena again and Dite; I don't want Xena to know that I gave up my powers, not yet anyway."**

"**You got it Bro, one Demi God for the road." With that Aphrodite transported Ares in a pink flash back to the village.**

**Zeus watched as they both disappeared. Zeus was now engrossed with a new problem. Who would he chose to be the new God of War and who would replace Hermes?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Gabrielle had managed to help Xena regain her strength little by little each day. Hercules and Ioalus checked in on her and decided to help the villagers rebuild part of several huts that Zeus's power inadvertently destroyed. Xena had finally tired of being in bed and started exercising around the countryside and rode Argo for her own sanity. Gabrielle pitched in at the village and kept a close eye on Xena to make sure she didn't overdue her morning ritual of keeping fit and Xena practiced every day to regain her sword prowess. Sometimes she would work out with Gabrielle, Ioalus and sometimes Hercules. Hercules was just happy to see Xena up and well again. They talked like old friends and Hercules kept how he felt to himself. He made sure that Xena's needs came first and the village and countryside was a nice carthorses for all of them. **

**Braxxes became head of the village militia and he and Xena constantly talked about battles and strategies. She found out more of Braxxes make up speaking with some of the villagers. His mother was the spy that kept him informed of all the events that happened. It was easy for her to slip in and out as the cook for his then campsite. He made sure no one knew and it was simple for her to slip in and out of camp knowing no one paid much attention to her whereabouts. When his mother found out he had changed, she was happy to regain a mother and son relationship once again. He never knew his father and without a mature male presence sought out other ways to gain his reputation. Xena found that Braxxes was an actual good leader and even did workouts with the sword and his militia. **

**After having a heavy workout with Braxxes one day, Braxxes began to see a different Xena that what was mentioned of her past.**

"**I wish that I had known you Warrior Princess before I became as I was. Your skills and knowledge have been most beneficial to me. I- I'm sorry that I allowed Hermes to hurt you and your friend." Stated Braxxes.**

"**I thank you for your apologies Braxxes and I thank you for not allowing my friend to stay behind. I have been in many campaigns and knew your men were just sticking around for the spoils. I only hope that you understand that was not the most pleasant time in my life and what we have discussed was insight to my Warlord days." Said Xena.**

"**I understand. The men here think a little different of you also. I mean they see how beautiful you are as I, and not just the evil Warrior Princess. Even your friend Gabrielle seems to be getting quite the attention from the young men."**

**Xena was taken aback by Braxxes confession but maintained a low expression of acknowledgement.**

"**Well, I better get back to that friend and make sure these so called "young" men keep their distance from my friend or they will have the Warrior Princess to answer to. Thank you Braxxes for the workout and I'm happy that you found something more to your life than just pillaging."**

"**No Xena, Thank You."Stated Braxxes.**

**With a Warrior's nod Xena left Braxxes and he watched Xena saunter off back to the village. Little did he know that a former War God had been watching from a distance at Xena's workouts as well as one Hero who maintained a watchful eye on his Warrior Princess.**

**Gabrielle, Hercules, Ioalus and Braxxes had been invited to a celebration at the village for helping rebuild some houses and doing some engineering of their water and live stocks. The night air was cooling comfort from the hot days and the villagers had made decorations, food and dancing a part of the celebration. They were in awe that Hercules, Xena and their friends stayed to help and made sure that each was greeted with smiles, handshakes and ale and port, Xena's favorite drink. After candlemarks of celebration Gabrielle and Xena took a stroll thru the village. Hercules, Ioalus and Braxxes also took a walk, but maintained a distance behind Xena and Gabrielle.**

"**Sooo, I hear you have been admired from afar, snickered Gabrielle. These men just can't keep their eyes off the beautiful Warrior Princess." Smiled Gabrielle.**

"**Ha, Ha, like you haven't had your admirers, said Xena. Those boys have taken quite a liken to one bard and I have heard many ask for your hand in marriage."**

"**Who? I mean, ah, that's true but, I must maintain some air of indifference, after all, I'm not that kind of girl." Stated Gabrielle.**

**They both looked at each other and started laughing as they walked through the village. **

**Hercules and friends in tow saw the two women in front of them laughing and looking behind them and laugh some more.**

"**I didn't know Xena could laugh." Stated Braxxes.**

"**Yeah, I know what you mean Braxxes, and why do they keep looking back at us and laugh some more?" Said Ioalus.**

"**I just guess you guys just don't know women. They are laughing at us, because we are men and men make women laugh all the time, especially when they've had lots of port and ale." Stated Hercules sarcastically.**

"**Well, said Braxxes, I haven't had a lot of worthy women in my life other than my mother and I don't think she counts as a mistress."**

"**Ewww. " As Hercules and Ioalus stated out loud.**

"**Well anyway gentlemen, I think I will call it night. The view has been most pleasant and I want to maintain that thought in my sleep, see ya." Braxxes departed and Hercules had to restrain himself from grabbing Braxxes by the throat.**

"**Now Herc, he didn't mean what you think or maybe he did, but anyhow; he see's what every normal male has seen around here. Xena is a beautiful woman and Gabrielle also in her own rite. But you have to admit, seeing Xena is pleasant on the eyes and that Warrior exterior of hers is intoxicating." Said Ioalus, hoping Hercules would not punch him out.**

"**I know Ioalus, I see what everyone else see's but more. I've seen Xena more rested and happy right now than I've ever seen her, and I don't want to spoil this for her. She's happy and giddy, look at her. Both of them are like a bunch of giddy girls laughing at us and anything else they have their mind on. I know this is what I always wanted for Xena; to be happy and not worry if someone was going to attack her from day to day. She's calm, focused and damn, she's beautiful."**

"**I haven't noticed, teased Ioalus.**

"**Well I think I'm going to turn in Herc, you coming?**

"**Nah, I just want to enjoy the view also, good night Ioalus."**

**Ioalus turned back to the Inn and watched Hercules maintain a safe distance between Xena. He hoped his friend would find his own happiness someday.**

"**Xena, I'm getting tired, I think I'll go back to the Inn and sleep for a little while, coming?"**

"**No, I want to walk a little more, plus how many times do I get to walk around a village without someone wanting to kill me all the time?"**

"**Point taken my dear friend; plus I think a friend of yours, nodding towards Hercules, is making sure you're safe anyway."**

"**Ok, my big safe Warrior, don't stay out to late."**

"**Yes, mother; will you be alright going back alone?" Just then Hercules came up behind the two."**

"**Hey, I can walk her back safely Xena and catch up to you later."**

**Both women laughed slightly and Gabrielle excepted the gesture. Hercules didn't mind being the butt of their inside joke.**

"**Ok, smiling at Xena, I'll see you in the morning." Gabrielle hugged Xena and left with Hercules. Hercules smiled back at Xena and escorted Gabrielle back to the Inn. Xena smiled back and continued her walk thru the village. As she continued something caught her vision in the dark. **

"**Alright, I know you're there, come out so I can see you. I have little patience for those who hide in the dark." Xena was ready for anything to happen. The movement was slow coming out of the shadows.**

"**Ares?"**


	27. Chapter 27

**The movement was slow coming out of the shadows. The presence inside the darkness recognized the one in the moonlight.**

"**Ares?"

* * *

**

"**Hello Xena, said Ares. You look beautiful as always, you wouldn't deny me a walk with you. I promise no tricks."**

**Xena remembered her conversation with or more of an accusation when Ares last seen her.

* * *

**

_So that's it, you have nothing more to say to me, nothing but lies? I knew you couldn't love me Ares. All that display of affection was just to make sure you showed me what kind of power you had over me. Well Ares, you did affect me, you got under my skin. To think I actually believed what you said in the bedroom. You loved me and would give your life for me and asked for forgiveness. What a load of horse dung. I believed you Ares, for the first time in my life, I believed what you said and I fell for it, hook, line and sinker. So go God of War, have your last laugh on me. I will never feel for you what I thought would be a lifetime of happiness. I will never trust you again Ares; you sicken me and I will make sure I never call upon you for anything. I don't need you or anyone else in my life except my friends. Goodbye Ares, enjoy your eternity alone.

* * *

_

"**What do you want Ares? I have no time for you, why don't you go back to Olympus and pester someone else who cares?"**

**Ares was almost hurt by Xena's coldness. He knew he had hurt her by not confirming how much he loved her, but he felt she must have felt something for him to be so angry with him, so he continued his conversation.**

"**Now Xena, I wouldn't be who I was if I didn't, as you say, pester you from time to time."**

"**Why don't you go?" Angrily stated Xena.**

"**I just wanted to see how you were doing Xena. Is that too much to ask? I just wanted you to know that I did mean what I said and I do care about you and it wasn't your colorful metaphor you described before. I will prove it to you one day Xena that you can be sure of. I won't give up on you; I know you have feelings for me, you can't deny it. I know you, I breathe you. I'll say goodbye for now, but be careful, no everyone is so nicey, nice." Ares slipped back into the shadow of the village and left Xena to her thoughts.**

**Hercules rounded the corner of the village and saw Xena standing in the night air. She was beautiful and looked magnificent he thought. I can almost feel her passion from here. But he saw something else, Xena was starring at something and he could see her body was stiff from any movement. He ran towards her and approached cautiously.**

"**Xena? Xena, what's wrong?" asked Hercules with concern.**

**Xena barely heard Hercules speak to her and then turned towards his voice.**

"**Nothing, I just thought I saw something. Come on lets continue our walk. I need some air, said Xena."**

**Hercules knew something was upsetting Xena as they walked. He wanted to reach out and hold her, caress her, let her know he was there for her, nothing else. But he waited and knew if it was something important she would tell him in time. Nothing meant more than him than her happiness and he would not push her.**

"**Hercules? Xena said quietly. Do you think we can go for a picnic in the morning? I want to speak to you about something."**

**Hercules heart practically leaped out of his chest at her request. "Sure Xena, anything you want. I'm sure Gabrielle and Ioalus would love to come along too."**

"**No, just you and me please. Gabrielle will understand. I just need your company right now, ok."**

**Hercules was curious to why Xena needed to see him alone only, but would not deny her this time alone is he wanted it. **

"**I'll tell Ioalus in the morning I'm going with you and he'll understand also. Why don't we turn in and I'll make sure the Inn fixes a nice basket for us, I mean you."**

**Xena had to smile at Hercules attempt to recover from his mistake. They both returned to the Inn and went to their respective rooms with their friends. Xena would speak to Gabrielle in the morning.**

**Xena tossed and turned all night. She remembered what Ares said to her and what he didn't say to her. Her dreams went back to the time she first was to weak to even turn herself in to the Warlord. Hercules and Ares both claimed their love for her, and then Ares spoke so sweet and kind about forgiveness when she took his hand in hers and smiled. She was also remembering Hercules conversation about his undying love also. The way they laughed about everything pertaining to Gabrielle and Ioalus always getting into trouble. They way he helped her fix the houses in the village and just sitting and talking. She was torn on her feelings for both men and yet she couldn't get out of her mind why did Ares mention that not everyone is nice as they seem?**

**Xena awoke in a sweat and thought she might of waken Gabrielle, but she was still out like a light. Xena got up and wiped the sweat from her body and went out to the cool fresh air outside. It was quiet, and most of the villagers were asleep and she saw that some of the men were standing watch as the new militia. She continued her walk and went to the stables where Argo was taken care of. **

"**Hey girl. Argo slightly whinnied as Xena stroked her mane. "I'm sorry I haven't paid much attention to you, but I promise, we will go riding in the morning and I have a friend who is going with us too. Argo moved her head up and down as if she knew who it was. No, No it's not Gabby, just Hercules, you remember, and I want you to behave too. I promise to bring you some fresh apples and let you run through the field if you behave."**

**The horse nudged Xena in the chest and again shook her head up and down.**

"**I know you understand girl. I need someone to understand me right now. Well, you go back to sleep. I'll see you bright and early in the morning."**

**Xena left to go back to the Inn, but something was in the air. Xena couldn't put her finger on it, but it felt familiar. She thought she must be tired and continued back to the Inn. She checked on Gabrielle, who was smiling into her pillow and covered her up. Xena returned to her own bed and decided that she would put all thoughts of any men out of her mind. She finally went to sleep with a relaxed slumber.**

"**Braxxes? Braxxes? "AWAKEN" boomed the voice.**

"**Wh- what, who's there?" Braxxes went to grab for his sword and then he was in a dark throne room. **

"**What the………….Where am I?"**

**A bright light shown almost immediately. It was Zeus. Braxxes immediately started to shake and bowed down to the King of God's. **

"**Lor- Lord Zeus, I – I thought you spared my life?"**

"**Arise Braxxes; you are not under any punishment. You are at Mt. Olympus and you have been chosen to be the new God of War."

* * *

A/N. Hey guys, I'm on a roll. The alerts are still down, but updates will be coming often. The plot bunnies are on me with a vengence and I might have 2 more chapters, "Today". So review if you must, I'll be back.**


	28. Chapter 28

**It was a bright sunny morning and the Inn's residents were beginning to waken. Hercules had risen early to speak to the Inn keeper while he was preparing breakfast for the Inn. He had the Inn keeper prepare a special picnic basket for Xena and himself and went back upstairs to his room to speak to Ioalus about going out with Xena for the day. **

**Xena had also awaken early and to freshen up and speak to Gabrielle about a planned picnic with Hercules. Both Ioalus and Gabrielle were up and both Hercules and Xena had made a planned speech and hoped they understood the need for their privacy.**

"**Gabrielle, thank you for understanding and believe me, I will let you know what's on my mind." Said Xena.**

"**Xena, you don't have to explain anything to me. I'm just glad that you're feeling better. Plus my head feels like it's been in Tartarus and I think I'm going to skip breakfast this morning and just lay in bed for awhile."**

**Xena smiled a bit knowing that Gabrielle had a little too much ale last night.**

"**Ok, maybe I can have Ioalus check on you in a little while to make sure you're ok."**

"**No, No, I'll be alright. You just go have a nice day, you deserve it." Gabrielle laid back down and immediately went back to sleep. Xena just tucked Gabrielle under her blanket and smiled for having such a colorful friend. She took one last look back at Gabrielle and left the room to meet Hercules.**

**Xena met up with Hercules and picked up the picnic basket the Inn keeper had made.**

"**Why Hercules, you've been busy this morning, said Xena. Thank you for taking care of this for me."**

"**For you anything Xena, Ioalus is going to be sticking around to help the villagers; shall we depart and enjoy the morning?" Hercules was pouring on the charm. He was so happy to see Xena, but kept his feelings in check. He wanted to give her all the time she needed.**

"**Sure, I just want to leave a note for Gabrielle in case she needs anything. She kind of went a little overboard on the ale last night and it would be a comfort to me if she sought out Ioalus in case she needed some friendly company."**

**Xena left the note with the Inn keeper and headed out with Hercules for their picnic.**

**They decided on a grassy hillside with a large tree for shade and Xena let Argo loose in the field. Xena foresaw to bring a blanket and they laid the blanket out with the basket. The Innkeeper was generous with the basket of food. He had included a container of port, roast chicken, fruit and vegetables and some nut bread for desert. Hercules and Xena both enjoyed their meal and laughing at anything and everything. Hercules saw the sunlight through the trees hit Xena a certain way and it was heaven. She was so beautiful in this open setting and laughing. It was sweet music to his eyes and ears. Xena was just thankful to have a friend like Hercules. She had never really seen him laugh so much and was impressed how funny he was. She really did not want the picnic to end, but knew Hercules was curious as to why she wanted to spend a little time with him.**

"**Hercules, I have to be honest with you. I never knew you were so funny and mischievous. I mean, did you really trick Ioalus into taking that horse dung to those maidens. They couldn't have been all that helpless."**

"**I swear Xena; those maidens wanted Ioalus to help them store all that dung and I was just obliging them by sending Ioalus for the job. I just didn't tell him it was six of them and their father was looking to marry off those girls and I was not interested. Of course I've never seen Ioalus run so fast after he finished the job. He was half way to Greece before I caught up with him." **

**Both of them laughed together knowing that Gabrielle and Ioalus always got in to trouble sometimes at their expense. But appreciated that they were very good friends.**

"**Hercules I wanted to thank you for coming with me today. I just needed to be with someone who understood me from another perspective. I know Gabrielle is young still and sometimes she doesn't understand who I was. She tells all these stories about me saving the village or some innocent soul in trouble; but the truth of the matter is, I was a monster, I killed to get want I wanted and didn't care who I hurt. I sometimes wonder why I'm even alive. I just …………….."**

**Xena trailed off for a moment and looked up at the sky. Hercules saw how much she was punishing herself and reached over to cup her face in his hands. **

"**Hey, I know that it has been a difficult road for you Xena and you haven't shirked away from your responsibilities even though you know people will constantly remind you of what your past was like. But what I see is a beautiful woman full of life, passion, strong and caring. You would give your life for your friends and those innocents and those are qualities that are noble and true in my eyes."**

**Xena was so touched she leaned over without thinking and tenderly kissed Hercules on the mouth. **

**Hercules looked deep in her eyes and pressed the kiss more. Xena leaned in more towards Hercules and sat in his lap to hold him more to her. Hercules reciprocated and their kisses became more deep and pronounced. Their moves to hold one another became intense and passionate and it was like they were trying to become as one.**

**Xena allowed Hercules to caress her cheek and pull back his passion. She wanted more but knew this was not the time to press Hercules into something she still was not sure about. Xena and Hercules both were breathing hard from their kissing and caressing, and for a brief moment just held each other before Xena climbed off Hercules lap and sat back down on the blanket.**

"**I'm sorry Herc…………..**

**Hercules put a finger to her lips. "Don't apologize Xena, I wanted this as much as you did and I care for you. You are still a woman who is passionate about everything you do and I'm just glad that you trust me to speak about what was troubling you. I'm glad father blessed you, I'm glad that you're not injured and safe here with us, your friends. You take your time about everything. You have that choice now and I will be here for you when ever you need me. I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to."**

**Xena's eyes watered and she grabbed Hercules hand that was caressing her face. **

"**Thank you my friend. Hey, let's go for a nice run. I let Argo go running around the countryside and I promised her some apples later. Let's go find her and run off some of this great food."**

**Hercules smiled and they both took off running and laughing. In the trees from a distance Ares was watching with baited breath. He saw Xena kiss Hercules and wondered how far they both were going to take this little episode. When they both parted and took off running, Ares took a breather and decided to keep a watch on his favorite Warrior Princess. He was going to win Xena's heart but he wanted make sure Xena did the choosing first. Hercules was not going to stand in his way and he was going to make plans to win Xena's heart.**

**MOUNT OLYMPUS**

"**Lord Zeus, I –I don't understand. You already have a God of War, Ares." Stated Braxxes.**

"**For right now, it is my decision to bestow upon you for temporary purposes the title and powers of the God of War. You are allowed to watch over wars and skirmishes and interfere were you see fit. It is a great responsibility that I do not take lightly. You may test out your powers anyway you like, but I will keep a watch on you so beware new God of War. Do not cause the Gods to be angered with your or your new found powers. They are very sensitive who worships them and we do not interfere in their domain. Is that understood, War God?" Zeus said with powerful resonance. **

"**Yes, Lord Zeus. Thank you; I don't understand why you have picked me, but I will take care to not anger the other Gods. I would like to try this new bestowed power, with your permission." Said Braxxes.**

"**Go, you will find out soon enough what you are able to do. I take leave of you." Stated Zeus. **

**Zeus's bright essence lit up the room and he was gone. Braxxes walked around and could feel the power emanating through his body. He concentrated and moved his hand in a circle and on instincts threw a fireball. The force of the fireball destroyed the throne chair. Braxxes was beyond ecstatic with his powers. **

"**I think, I'm going to enjoy being the War God longer that anyone thinks, he said to himself. Time to try my powers out."**

**Braxxes returned to his village, and he figured out how to use invincibility. He walked around the village among the militia men and looked in on his mother. He decided not to reveal himself just yet. He watched as most of the villagers were working or selling their wares and services. Nothing was of a real challenge and he could hear others thoughts and wondered were the Warrior Princess was. He also did not see Hercules either and went in search of Xena. He found Gabrielle and Ioalus in the Inn talking and listened in on their conversation.**

"**I think it was nice that Hercules and Xena went on a picnic. She needed some time to herself and sharing thoughts with Hercules seemed a nice way to spend the day." Said Gabrielle.**

"**Well, present company included Gabrielle. It's nice to catch up and I would love to hear some of your stories tonight and well as the villagers."**

**Gabrielle blushed slightly and smiled at Ioalus. Braxxes was intrigued. Why would Xena have a picnic with Hercules, he thought, and he was also curious about the whereabouts of Ares? He had not thought about the God of War until it was obvious that Ares was nowhere to be found. Braxxes left the Inn and was still figuring out his powers. He whisked himself away and thought were would Xena and Hercules be. Suddenly he was watching Hercules and Xena running thru the grassy meadows and what even surprised him more the Ares was watching them also.**

**Braxxes remained invisible and thought to himself that this could prove interesting now that he had the God of Wars powers. Something evil crossed his mind and it involved Xena and making her his War Goddess. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Braxxes watched intently from the trees. He was finding his new found powers had some interesting advantages especially being invisible to everyone. He watched Ares, who for some reason was hiding amongst the trees also watching Hercules and Xena run around like children. He convinced himself that Xena would make the perfect War Goddess and all he needed to do is convince her. Braxxes began to form his plan. Xena stopped mid run in the grassy field. She felt a tingling down the back of her neck. She only felt that when a certain God of War was around.**

"**Hercules………………**

**As Xena was about to speak she disappeared from Hercules sight and Ares.**

"**What, wher…………. Xena was in an open meadow alone. Suddenly she turned still feeling her hairs tingling. **

"**Ares, what do you thin……………. Braxxes?"**

"**Yes, Xena it's me, I brought you here, not Ares. I want to make you my War Goddess; do you accept?**

"**War Goddess? Braxxes what's this all about and why isn't Ares here instead of you?"**

"**Lord Zeus made me the new God of War Xena and Ares, well, I don't know why Ares is no longer the God of War, but I am now and I want you to be my Goddess of War."**

"**Braxxes, I don't know what's going on, but I don't want to be any Goddess for you or anyone else for that matter. Send me back Braxxes, you can be what ever you want; just leave me out of this."**

"**No Xena." Braxxes was becoming angry. No one has ever turned him down before.**

"**I'm warning you Braxxes. I'm no ones' fool and you're making a fool out of yourself. I've been down this road before with Ares and I'm not going to start with you. Now return me to where I was." Xena shouted in anger. **

**Braxxes anger turned towards Xena and he threw her against a tree. She couldn't move or say anything. **

"**I will not be denied Xena. You will be under my control from now on. You will become my Goddess of War whether you want to or not. I now command you to obey me. You are to be mine and no one else's. Hercules and Ares are no longer my concern. I am the God of War and I have a new purpose in life; to make War with my new War Queen. You cannot resist me, as of now you will start an army and be their General. You will not remember why, but I will remove all memories of what you have become. Come War Queen it is our time."**

**With one quick flash both Xena and Braxxes disappeared. Hercules was calling for Xena everywhere. Ares came from behind the trees and rushed up to find out what happened to Xena.**

"**Hercules? Where's Xena?" Asked Ares.**

**Hercules grabbed Ares by the throat. "What have you done with Xena Ares? I thought you were leaving Xena alone. If you've hurt her I'm going to tear you apart."**

"**Let me go you big lout. I haven't done anything to Xena. I saw her disappear and I had nothing to do with this."**

**Hercules let go of Ares. He knew if Ares did do anything to Xena; Ares would be taunting him about her.**

"**What's going on Ares? Why are you here anyway? Xena was finally happy and now she's disappeared. This has got to do something with the Gods. I thought Xena was exempt from them touching her?"**

"**Well we always call dear old dad and see what's going on." Said Ares.**

**Hercules was curious why Ares didn't just disappear instead of calling for Zeus. A pink light suddenly appeared and it was Aphrodite.**

"**Bro, I know why you are calling father; it's about the Warrior babe huh?" Said Aphrodite.**

"**Dite, where is father? Xena has disappeared and no God was to interfere with Xena. Where is he?"**

"**Well I don't know if you're going to like this and Hercules may not know what's going on yet Ares."**

"**What's going on Dite? Where is Xena and why didn't father answer us?" Stated Hercules. **

"**It's alright Dite; you can tell him, he's going to find out anyway." Said Ares. **

"**Welllllll, you see father has chosen a new God of War and I think he is trying out his new powers that's really the good part, said Dite. **

"**He did WHAT?" Shouted Ares. Why Dite; and what has that to do with Xena? And what do you mean that's the good part?"**

"**Well father has taken away his blessing from Xena because she no longer is working towards the greater good. She has just started an army and they are raiding the nearby villages. I don't know what's going on but no one knows where the new God of War is. He has taken on new Wars and Xena has become his General."**

"**Who is the new God of War?" Asked Hercules in anticipation of Dite's answer. **

"**You're not going to like my answer."**

**Both men in unison. "DITE."**

"**Braxxes, he made the former Warlord the new God of War."**

**Hercules said nothing in shock. Ares just stood looking at Dite for a few moments. **

"**Well that's just great. I give up my powers to make a difference and what does dear old dad do; make the eager little Warlord the God of War. Brilliant."**

"**What? What do you mean you gave up your power's Ares? Why?"**

**Ares didn't answer. He just looked away and took a few steps toward the grassy meadow. He never turned around to answer Hercules, but answered him.**

"**I have my reasons, but that's not what's important now." Ares turned towards Hercules. "We need to find out why Xena is raiding villages. She would not do this willingly. Something's wrong and I'm determined to find out. We need to find her and now, so are you going to help me dear brother or sit here a let Xena go down a path which may be no return?"**

**Hercules started to address Ares in anger, but he remembered how happy Xena was this morning and now she has turned to raiding villages without any reason. **

"**Alright Ares, we need to tell Gabrielle and Ioalus what's going on and find Xena to stop her. I don't believe there is no God involved in this and Braxxes seems to be on my number one list. So let's go find our Princess."**

**Dite smiled at both of them and offered to whisk them back to the village. Once back at the village Hercules explained to Gabrielle and Ioalus what had happened. Also news of Xena on the being the head of a new army raiding villages spread fast. Braxxes was making Xena's name well known that she was back to raiding villages and taking over Greece. Hercules and Ares's were concerned about Gabrielle and Ioalus safety knowing that the villagers had a short memory about being saved by Xena and her friends. Hercules had Aphrodite whisk them all away to a safe cave outside the village and they would make plans to find Xena and Braxxes. **

"**I will try to do all I can to find out where Xena is Bro's but I fear for her life. Zeus has taken away Xena's blessing and that means if she gets hurt or worse there's no bringing her back from going to Tartarus. I want to help all of you but I have to warn you. Braxxes may not let me interfere if he had anything to do with Xena's sudden change."**

**They all understood what Dite was trying to do, but Gabrielle was still in shock about what Xena was now doing.**

**Aphrodite turned to Gabrielle last. "Don't worry sweet pea. We'll get back our Warrior Babe back no matter what." Dite hugged Gabrielle and disappeared in a pink dust.**

"**I don't understand Hercules, said Gabrielle. Why would Zeus make Braxxes the new God of War? Ares, you are the God of War. How come you have lost your powers?"**

"**My reason is my reason. I don't answer to you Blondie. I just don't have all my powers that's all and anyway, we need to find out what Xena's next move is? She's not exactly keeping it a secret she is raiding all of Greece." Said Ares.**

"**I know this Ares, stated Hercules. If we don't get to Xena first, she may get hurt and Zeus has made it clear he is not going to intervene. So we are going to have to find out what kind of spell Braxxes has put on Xena and hope we can break it. Have you got any ideals Ares, because now that we know you are no longer the God of War you must know what you would di if youe were in Braxxes position?"**

**Ares thought for a few moments and realized that Braxxes was doing exactly what he was doing only he never put a spell on Xena and he knew that would be the only way Xena would turn back to her Warlord ways. He knew Braxxes was an ametuer at best and he fully did not understand his powers or Xena would have already taken Greece. He had to think one step ahead of Xena now and Braxxes. But he had to be careful, he knew that Braxxes could be listening in anytime. He had done this himself many times, but there best be now was to get to Xena before anything happened to her or he could lose her forever.

* * *

**

A/N. Sorry for the delay. My mind was working on two stories at the same time and this story is starting to write itself. Review please and I may even have another chapter tommorrow. Tah.


	30. Chapter 30

**Xena's army was growing in momentum and reputation. She had swept thru half the territories in Greece and it was either join her army or die. Most did not put up any resistance knowing Xena's reputation for ruthlessness and discipline. Some villages that she pillaged were confused by Xena's turnaround from fighting for the greater good to Warlord again. Any Warlord that she came across was fought in one on one combat and Xena generally dismissed them without even breaking a sweat. After eliminating the competition the armies easily assimilated in Xena's without question or challenge. Word had spread quickly the Xena had a new army and the local militia and armies for Athena were even concerned how serious a threat Xena was becoming. Her Captains in charge of her massive army had claimed that the War God himself had visited Xena to give her his blessing to make war on Greece. After going over her daily strategies with her Captains, Xena retired to her massive tent with loyal soldiers guarding the entrance. Braxxes decided to pay Xena a visit and see how his new War Queen was progressing.**

"**Lord Braxxes, to what do I owe this visit? Said Xena coldly.**

"**Why Xena, I merely wanted to see how your army is doing and to see all of Greece tremble knowing Xena the War Queen is at their doorsteps." Said Braxxes.**

"**You need not worry about Greece Lord Braxxes, said Xena. She will be mine soon as well as other countries I wish to conquer." **

"**My, my you are ambitious and you are all mine also."**

"**State your business Lord Braxxes. I have much to due in the wake of this up coming battle. Your presence is distracting me."**

"**Ah, you forget who made you what you are Xena. I command you and these armies are only yours because I allow it." Braxxes had not expected Xena to be so cold towards his intentions.**

"**I command these armies Braxxes and they live and die at my command. If I remember right you gave me full control of these men and you swore on your own head. Once a God swears on his own God ship it cannot be broken."**

**Braxxes had not counted on Xena knowing about the powers of the Gods. He was still learning about being the God of War and he knew enough that he would have to be careful around Xena as well as the other Gods. He remembered the Zeus had told him as long as he did not intrude on the other Gods domain they would not interfere in his.**

"**Xena, I merely wanted to see how fast "your" army was progressing into Greece. We got off to a wrong start; let me in turn offer any assistance in your triumphs in battle."**

"**As you see, I need no assistance, but since you offered Lord Braxxes. There is a particular village that seems to be under your protection and I hear they have quite a large treasure chest and a large food storage area I need for my men. They tend to get hungry between battles and this village is not far from my encampment." Stated Xena.**

**Braxxes realized he had made another mistake underestimating Xena's tactics. The village he was talking about was where he came from and where his mother was resided. He had to think fast to deter Xena from attacking his village.**

"**Xena, Xena, Xena. I know of the village you speak, but it is of no consequence to you or your army. You have acquired an immense amount of Greece gold and food seems to be no problem for your men to acquire from other villages. I have my reasons for protecting that village and I insist you and your army leave the village untouched as a special favor for to me. After all I will make it worth your while Xena. I will make sure that your men will have special amour to protect them from harm. Your army would be unbeatable.**

**Xena watched him with intent to find out why Braxxes was protecting this village. But right now, Xena was more interested in her army being protected while she met with more aggressive enemies. She knew that Greece would not just let her army march in without a fight and any alliances that would be formed would be formidable against her men. She would bide her time to find out more of what Lord Braxxes was hiding.**

"**I accept your offer Lord Braxxes and will inform my men of your generous gift. I will be breaking camp in two days; I expect your gift within a day. My men need to make ready for the Athenian army."**

**Braxxes thought, she can't be possibly serious. The Athenian army was the elites militia said to be trained by Athena herself. Braxxes thought maybe he was going a little to fast in making war on Athena. He did not want any God interfering with Xena as his Goddess, but if Athena hears that Xena is on the march, the Goddess would make sure Zeus heard about his intentions. He had to think quickly and outsmart Xena. She was zealous in her ambitions for power, something he had not anticipated.**

"**Xena, I will make ready the armor and deliver on the morrow. See to it that you have plenty of rest. You and your men will need it."**

"**Do not worry Lord Braxxes, I will not disappoint you. Now I need to rest, I have fought tirelessly into the day and much is to be planned in fighting in your honor." Said Xena.**

"**I leave you to your men Xena. I will return as promised." Braxxes removed himself from Xena's tent and reappeared outside Xena's encampment. **

**He had to slow Xena down before this turned into a mess that may cause him to lose his powers. Xena had anticipated her enemies and he had forgotten how intelligent and resourceful she could be. Her knowing about his village and how he was protecting it was a big mistake on his part and he knew it. He now understood why Ares had named Xena to be his Chosen One. He had watched as she entered each battle and each village. She was magnificent and ruthless, with the essence of her beauty and keen military skills she was unbeatable, but he underestimated her will to conquer. She had made it known she was fighting in his name and not Ares and the body count was adding up. He knew that if this continued, Hades would be over run with dead bodies and he would go screaming to Zeus that the balance he maintained was being interfered with by Xena. He inherently knew about the other Gods particular realms somehow. He surmised that this went with the God ship so that each God would institute their own restraint into their realms. He had to slow Xena down he thought and there was only one way to do it.

* * *

**

A/N. I'm trying to make up for lost time. I will actually have 2 more chapters up today. I can't stop, I'm on a role. Review if you like. I have more twist coming and at least another 5 - 6 chapters left. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Ioalus was given the task of finding out from the surrounding villagers where Xena's army was traveling next. Gabrielle, Hercules and Ares where trying to figure out a way to stop Xena without harming her. Ares had mentioned that the only way Braxxes was controlling Xena was under a spell. Ares didn't know if he could break it, since it can only be undone by the God of War and with Braxxes being the new God of War it may be difficult to convince him otherwise. Ioalus returned to the caves with information that Xena was only a day's ride from the village. For some reason Xena was not attacking the village they came from and he figured Braxxes may have something to do with it. **

"**Ioalus do you know if there is another village closer to this one or is Xena waiting for supplies? Asked Hercules. **

"**From what I've seen and heard. Xena is not moving for a couple of days. Seems that some of her army is on a scouting mission. Some of the villagers that were scattered are on their way here to stay out of her way. Some overheard that she is heading for Athens." Said Ioalus.**

"**I don't think Athena is going to let that happen. Said Ares. Even when Xena was conquering in my name she never would touch Athens without my blessing, of course my dear brother put a stop to her heading in that direction. Even then I would have made sure she never touched Athena's temples. But Braxxes could not be that stupid; then again." Ares smiled.**

"**Hercules maybe I can talk to her, change her from this path. Said Gabrielle. She has to know me. I can't believe that she just forgot all her friends. There must be a way to break Braxxes spell?"**

"**Gabrielle I wish it was that simple. Xena is under Braxxes spell and if that's true she's not going to remember who we are. Somehow we have to try though. Ares I still don't understand why you are no longer the War God, but do you have any ideal to break the spell? Asked Hercules.**

"**Well we know that no other God can interfere in any Gods spell, so that's out. She has an army and we don't so that's out. The only thing that might work is that we defeat her one on one or all of us together; we have got to weaken her any way we can. Once beaten maybe and I do mean a maybe, then we can possible make her believe that all this is a lie. She has to give in on her own free will. I always gave Xena her own free will and that made it all the more interesting for her to be my Warrior Princess. She never gave in to my will that's what I bet poor old Braxxes is finding out. He's not that bright and Xena must be running rings around him."**

**Gabrielle interjected. "I don't think I like the sound of this. What do you mean weaken her? Xena is the strongest warrior I know and the only way you can beat her is……………..No, No Ares you can't mean we have to hurt her. I won't do that to her. She's been hurt enough by other people. I'm not going to let you or anyone else hurt her again, do you hear me Ares?" Gabrielle was becoming upset knowing that they wanted to cause Xena more pain. **

"**Look Blondie, I don't want to hurt her anymore than you do, but if she's not stopped she could die and I do mean permanently this time. Zeus has taken away his blessing and that means that anyone including Braxxes could kill her. I'd rather have her friends try to stop her than the whole Athenian army. She's not stopping this time and if we don't do this then Xena is a good as dead to us anyway."**

**Ares hated to say that to Gabrielle know how much she cared for Xena, but he knew that stopping Xena his way would hurt more if he lost her. Hercules was thinking the same thing. He would rather try and stop Xena now, than let some Army cut her to pieces. **

"**Gabrielle? Said Hercules. I don't like this plan anymore than you do, but Ares is right. We or some of us are her friends and if Xena continues this path without us interfering then surely the other God's will take notice and try and stop her also. We love her Gabrielle and we are not going to let her be taken from us. I promise Gabrielle, I, I mean we won't let anything happen to her."**

**Gabrielle smiled at Hercules and embraced him in a hug. As much as she wanted to believe Hercules and Ares. She still was worried if Xena would come out of this without hurting her.**

"**Ioalus, I need you to go to Athens and warn them that Xena's army is on its way. They may be able to stop her army if they know when she's attacking. If you can convince the Athenian army to form a surprise attack force, then we can get Xena alone and try to break the spell." Said Hercules.**

"**Ok, but what about Braxxes? He's not going to sit back and let you defeat Xena's army."**

"**Don't worry about Braxxes, said Ares. We intend to keep him busy and I know just the person or Goddess that can help. APHRODITE!"**

"**Oh goody, I want so much to help the Warrior Babe be back to her bad, I mean good self. What do you need guys? I'll do the best I can without offending the other Gods." Said Aphrodite.**

"**Dite, I need you to distract Braxxes while we fight Xena alone. He can't know what we are up to so I need him distracted or out of the way for a little while." Said Ares.**

"**You got it Bro. anything for love. Call me when you need me." Aphrodite disappeared in a pink shower.**

**Both men blushed at Aphrodite's comment.**

"**Well, said Ares. Let move this plan into action. Braxxes will be trying to keep Xena under control and if I know my Xena; she's three steps ahead of our boy and right now I bet he's trying to everything in his power to win her over. I bet he's even promised her a guaranteed victory in battle."**

**Braxxes had every intention of making Xena his Goddess, but he needed to slow her actions down a bit. He would deliver his promise of impenetrable amour but the win would be on his deciding. Xena was perfect for his intentions and no other opportunity would offer itself to him more than now. He intended to rule as God of War and Xena would be his or no ones.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Mt. Olympus was in an uproar. Athena, Hades, Artemis and some of the lesser Gods were angry at the new God of War and especially Zeus. The Gods recently found out that Ares was no longer in his seat of power and Zeus would not give them any information on why. But they were quite aware that Braxxes was made the new God of War and he was taking on his title with zeal with the help of Xena. Hades could not keep up with the souls that were coming across the five rivers of Hades and Charon the keeper of transporting lost souls across the river was complaining he was ferrying not stop. There were so many souls being transported he had a waiting line that stretched beyond what Charon could hold and Hades had a problem judging every waking candle mark with his Goddess Persephone without any let up. He was not tired since he was an immortal God, but it was upsetting his balance and having no where to put some of these souls, they overran his entire realm.**

**Artemis was upset because most of Xena's army was cutting down groves of trees and hunting and disturbing the forest of animals and stags for food. This was her domain to protect and Xena was undoing her balance as well. Athena was just plain mad at Zeus for allowing Braxxes to put a spell on Xena and challenging all of Greece, especially Athens. **

"**Father, said Athena, you cannot think we will sit back and let Xena's army scourge across Greece. We know she has saved the Gods from Hermes evil domination, but what Xena is doing now is beyond her days as Warlord and Conqueror of Nations. Braxxes is overstepping his boundaries and Xena is helping him every step of the way. This cannot go unpunished. If Braxxes is not stopped then we will stop Xena for all time."**

**The Gods in Zeus presence all agreed with Athena. Braxxes as the new God of War was causing more problems to the other realms than Ares put together. Ares never overstepped his bounds, even though he was annoying and a rather large thorn in their sides and Zeus sometimes had to remind him of his place, but the Gods had been pushed to their limits. However, Aphrodite appeared and had a request for all the Gods including Zeus.**

"**Father Zeus, Athena, Hades and all my brothers and sisters hear me out. Hercules and Ares are going to try and stop Xena without anymore bloodshed. Braxxes has put a spell on Xena and I believe she does not remember what she was; the defender for the greater good. They have a good plan and they are going to slow Xena down to convince her to stop her armies and turn her back. I only ask that you give them a little time in the next few days and allow their plan to work. Father Xena does not deserve what the Gods plan to do to stop her. This is not her doing and we owe her this, for love's sake father, I beg of you; let Hercules and Ares stop Xena their way. I plan on distracting Braxxes so they can carry out their plan and this does not count as interference only a "distraction"."**

**Some of God's had always thought of Aphrodite as being too attached to the humans when it came to love, but they all knew if it wasn't for Xena's own intervention that Hermes would be ruler and destroyed them all. Athena, Hades and Artemis all agreed that it would be up to Zeus to make the final decision on Xena's fate.**

**Lord Zeus looked intently on all the Gods and made special eye contact with Aphrodite. What Aphrodite said made sense, but he also needed to deal with Braxxes zeal for War. Braxxes was just an experiment gone wrong, but Zeus intentions were his own and no one knew better than him what would be the turnout for Xena if she was not stopped. But he was not going to seem too sentimental for Aphrodite's sake either. He was the King of Gods and he ruled with an iron fist to all the Gods and humanity and if Xena went unpunished then his authority would be threatened. Zeus finely set in motion his plan and decision.**

"**I have weighed all of your words Gods of Olympus and their must be consequences for all those under my rule. Braxxes has only one more chance to prove himself worthy to be God of War and then he will face me as his final punishment. Xena will have her chance also for helping the Gods." He faced Aphrodite. **

"**Aphrodite Hercules and Ares will be given a chance to stop Xena and turn back her armies from Athens. You will be allowed to "distract" for their plans sake. But hear this all of Olympus and the other Gods. If their plan fails and Xena continues her path of destruction then she will be at your disposal to do with her as you wish."**

**The Gods that stood before Zeus nodded in acknowledgement and addressed Aphrodite.**

"**Dite, said Athena. We will abide by our fathers edict, but know this, if Hercules and Ares do not stop Xena and her armies then Xena will die at our hands and nothing will be able to bring her back. Warn Hercules and Ares of this, they only have a short time and we will be waiting."**

**Athena, Hades, Artemis and the other Gods disappeared from Olympus in a flash. Aphrodite knew she bought Xena some time, but she also knew that Braxxes was going to pay dearly if the spell on Xena could not be broken and so would Xena.

* * *

**

**Ioalus had finally gained entrance to see the commanding officer and warn him that Xena's armies will attack without mercy in a few days. At first the commanding officer did not believe Ioalus suspecting he may be a spy for Xena, but Athena's priest had later that day warned the commander and then ruler of Athens that Athena herself came to them and warned them that Xena was fast approaching their territory. They were also instructed by the priest that Xena was to be stopped at all cost and to trust the messenger from Zeus's son Hercules. Ioalus was thankful to the priest and put Hercules and Ares plan into affect. Athens would send out a surprise force in secret to fool Xena's scouts and send out another one to out flank her from two sides. If the plan worked then Xena would be to busy trying to fight the surprise force before she knew the second Athenian army was upon her. Ioalus just hoped they could distract Xena enough to get her away from her army to fight alone with them.**


	33. Chapter 33

**It was pre dawn and Xena was up before some of her troops. She had went out early into the mist to stretch and practice her moves with her sword. It was several candle marks before she returned to her tent to freshen up. Once she finished bathing and pulling on a fresh leather shift Braxxes appeared inside the tent. Xena had felt her hair at the back of her neck stand up before he appeared. That was something Xena never revealed to Braxxes and was only known to Ares when he was the God of War. But Xena had no memory of Ares or her other friends, Braxxes had made sure of that while under his spell. Xena never turned around before he spoke.**

"**I hope you have returned with your promised gift Lord Braxxes. My men hate to be disappointed. I would hate that they would shout my name in battle instead of yours." Said Xena.**

**Xena had figured that Braxxes had quite an ego when it came to shouting his name in the heat of battle. **

"**Xena; I'm a God of my word. As I promised there are at least one hundred wagons of armor for your men. I expect them to try them out so that they will be convinced of their superiority."**

"**Then let us see Lord Braxxes for ourselves and my army."**

**Xena strode outside and met with her Captains. She would test Braxxes promise. She stood upon her horse and announced Braxxes gift.**

"**BRAVE GREEK SOLDIERS. LORD BRAXXES HAS GIVEN YOU A NEW REASON TO FIGHT. HE HAS BESTOWED UPON YOU A GIFT FROM A GOD. THE WAGONS THAT YOU SEE ARE FILLED WITH ARMOR THAT WILL PROTECT YOU IN BATTLE AGAINST THE ATHENEANS. HE HAS PROMISED VICTORY OVER YOUR ENEMY AND I WILL LEAD YOU TO THAT VICTORY."**

**Xena's men were shouting so loud if was deafening to Braxxes. They were shouting Xena's name for strength all through the ranks. Braxxes was astounded by Xena's command of her men and her bravado at rallying her men. He thought to himself this is what a Warrior Queen should be.**

"**I NEED A BRAVE VOLOUNTEER TO SHOW PROOF OF LORD BRAXXES GIFT."**

**One of Xena's Captains's wanting to show off volunteered. He put on one of the chest protectors and stood center with his chest to Xena. Xena borrowed one of her soldiers bow and arrow and shot the Captain dead center. The Captain knew Xena was an excellent shot and knew if the armour did not hold up then he would be considered a brave officer for being shot by Xena. To his surprise the arrow bounced off, then Xena without provocation attacked the Captain with her sword. Everyone stood back, while Braxxes was astounded by her fighting skills. The Captain went on defense trying desperately to fend off Xena's every blow. She had backed him up and easily saw an opening; she flipped over him and stabbed him in the back. Her sword never penetrated the armour. Her men were silent for a moment at what they saw and raised their swords in triumph. Xena sheathed her sword and patted the Captain on the shoulder for assurance. She flipped and yelled her battle call returning to her stance on her horse.**

"**BRAVE GREEK MEN, THERE IS YOUR PROOF. IF I CANNOT PENETRATE LORD BRAXXES GIFT OF ARMOR THEN THE ATHEANEANS ARE DOOMED. OUR VICTORY WILL BE SWIFT AND SURE. PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR BATTLE MY MEN; FOR TOMMORROW WE DINE IN ATHEANS."**

**Xena's men shouted her name and beat their chest. The very shouts of her men spurred Xena on and she raised her sword in victory. The shouts even grew louder and Braxxes almost backed up from the roar of her army. Xena ordered her Captain's to make sure the army was prepared to march out in the morning as planned and each soldier was to wear the armour. Xena returned to her tent and Braxxes followed behind. **

"**I'm impressed Xena. I'm sure you know that your victory against Athens will require your allegiance to me and that you become my Warrior Queen."**

**Xena said nothing at first and watched Braxxes reaction to her non reaction. **

"**Of course Lord Braxxes, I rule and you, well lets say that I cannot refuse your offer if you so generously allow me to rule all of Greece and those lands which I intend to conquer; in your name of course."**

**Braxxes smiled to himself. He thought he finally had Xena right where he wanted her, as his Queen, his Goddess of War.**

"**Of course Xena; I will leave you to your men Xena, you have much to plan as you said before, and I don't want to distract you."**

**Braxxes left and laughed to himself. Xena thinks that that armour will protect her men. Fools all of them, they don't know I have changed the rules a little. I am the God of War and I will say who will win. Xena will beg to be my Queen when she sees her army about to be decimated and only I can save them. Yes Xena, you will be my Queen and you will like it. You will conquer in my name and they will call out to me Braxxes, Lord of War. You will be at my side through every victory and we will rule Greece as one. **

**Back in her tent Xena knew that she could not trust Braxxes. She had not trusted his gift or him. She had for some reason not trusted Gods and she did not know why, but she wanted no favor from any God and Braxxes was no exception. She would prepare for battle the next day against Athens but she will put all her skills and trust in herself and no one will stop her, not even the God of War.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ioalus had traveled most of the night with a large cohort of the Athenian army. Xena's scouting party had watched only the party lead by Ioalus leave Athens. The scouting party decided to leave the forest before they were captured and return to Xena to report what they had seen. Ioalus knew where Xena's scouting party was positioned and purposely drove the army forces near them. He knew that once seen they would leave the forest and return to report to Xena. Ioalus rode a little ways with the Commander of the Athenian army and had them stop at the village and make camp. Ioalus also knew that several candle marks later another part of Athens army would join them to out flank Xena in another surprise attack. They would remain hidden until signaled to attack. Ioalus returned to the cave where Hercules, Ares and Gabrielle were waiting.**

"**Herc, everything's in place. Now all we have to do is wait and see where we can get Xena alone after the Athenian army attacks." Said Ioalus.**

"**I still don't like this ideal Hercules. I mean how are we sure we can even get Xena alone. She's always one step ahead of everyone and even though she's under Braxxes spell, she's still Xena Warrior Princess; and I'm still not comfortable about hurting her." Said Gabrielle.**

"**I know Gabrielle, said Hercules, but right now we have no other choice. Xena may die fighting the army and we can't afford to take that chance."**

**Aphrodite suddenly appeared in the cave and she didn't look to happy.**

"**What's a matter Sis? Said Ares. Lost your touch or not sure you can be distracting to a new War God."**

"**I have some bad news everyone, said Aphrodite. Braxxes has stepped on too many toes. Athena and the other Gods complained about Xena putting in overtime on the war thing and Zeus has pronounced an Edict. I pleaded to father to give you some time about stopping Xena without bloodshed, but he only agreed to give you and Hercules a short time and he decreed that if you can not stop Xena on your own then Athena and the other Gods are allowed stop her permanently."**

"**Aphrodite, Xena helped save the Gods and now they want to kill her? How could they? They wouldn't even be making this decision if it wasn't for Xena, she even died to protect them." Gabrielle was upset about what Aphrodite had said and she now understood why Xena hated the Gods interfering in her life.**

"**I know sweet pea, but since Braxxes has a spell on Xena, that's the only reason father has given me this time to warn you all. For Xena's sake I hope your plan works. I will distract Braxxes and believe me he will be distracted. I don't want anything to happen to the Warrior Babe either, she deserves to be happy and Braxxes will pay dearly if he does not take the spell off Xena. Father has informed the Gods that if Braxxes doesn't change he will deal with him himself.**

**Ares new what Dite meant if Xena was not stopped. He and Hercules were for once in agreement. Xena has to be stopped and it must be by them. If the Athenian army does not stop her then Xena will want to Conquer all of Greece and any army that stands in her way and with her skills she could do it. But the one thing he did not count on was the other Gods interfering. Hercules was trying to be reassuring to Gabrielle that nothing would happen to Xena, but now they were running out of time. Ares plan would be set in motion and now they were determined to bring Xena back to their side. Hercules did not want to lose Xena this way and if he had to give his life to save her he would.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Braxxes could feel war in the air. He had a little surprise for Xena and he wanted to see Xena's face when it was sprung. He could feel the static in the air and was well aware that and Athenian army was outside his village where he was born. He really did not care why but it only infused his taste for bloodshed. Xena was his main concern and considering how she did not appreciate all that he thought he had done for her by giving her army protective armour he wanted Xena begging to save her. Braxxes was beginning to feel the power of being a War God. Xena had elevated his senses to impress her with his powers. He had sensed another army and decided to walk among the Athenian men and see what surprise they had in store for Xena's army. **

**He appeared invisible inside the command officer's tent. They had laid out a plan to attack Xena in the early morning hours and revealed that a second cohort would be flanking Xena's army. He also found out that they were not to attack Xena head on unless instructed to. This made Braxxes suspicious. Why would the Athenian Army not want to attack Xena if they knew that this would stop her army if they were leaderless? The one thing he remembers at being a Warlord is that if you attack and kill the leaders, usually the army will be confused and run away. He decided he would stick around and see the attack on Xena's army and make his decision on what to do next.**

**Xena was already restless. She could sense the oncoming battle in the air. She heard horses and her men were on alert. When her scouting party passed through the ranks they immediately reported to Xena. Xena was informed that a cohort had left Athens and was possibly on their way to attack. She decided to take a few men and see for herself what she was up against. She trusted her scouts, but she trusted herself more. Xena practically rode most of the night and arrived outside Braxxes village. She dismounted and made her men wait with the horses. She was comfortable being camouflaged in the night. She saw the the tents of the officers but none for the rest of the Athenian army, which meant to her they are traveling quick and light. There were no fires so that meant they did not want to be discovered and lots of smoke would mean encampment of several men. She let the trees hide her and looked further to see if she could see who was in charge. She did not recognize any one commander but from the grey hairs shining in the moonlight she could see this commander was experienced. She decided to make a little confusion and threw her Chakrum at the horses ropes. The Athenian horses were spooked and ran everywhere. The horses uprooted the army and most of the men, were set running around rounding up the horses. **

**Braxxes still in invisible to the Commander heard noises and men running around outside for no reason. He left the tent and the commander did also. What he saw was ciaos. Xena smiled to herself as her Chakrum returned to her. She thought that was more like it. No army was going to attack her without her knowing about it and this was going to make it more difficult now that it would take them time to round up their horses. She silently flipped out of the trees covers and returned to her men holding the horses and headed back to camp. She had a new plan and this would decimate the Athenian army before they could get started. **

**Braxxes could not fathom what could of caused the Athenian armies horses to spook. He had his suspicions but wanted to stick close to making sure the Athenian army attacked Xena as planned. He used his powers to guide the armies horses back to the Athenian camp. He wanted this army to attack Xena and he was going to make sure that Xena would be his by morning. Xena knew that morning was fast approaching and she had to ready her men for anymore surprises that may be in store. She wasn't convinced that one cohort would attack her man without some kind of back up plan. She called her Captain into her tent and only rested for a candlemark. She informed them what was going to be her new plan of attack and decided she was going to attack the Athenian army at the village before dawn. She also split her army. She had one part stay behind with one of her Captains and make sure her camp looked like her men were sleeping. The other half she was going to attack head on into the Athenian cohort. Xena's Captains obeyed and they made ready to move out. Xena was on the move and the Athenian army was in for a serious battle. **

**IN THE CAVE**

**Aris, Hercules, Gabrielle and Ioalus were going over the last details on separating Xena from her army Ares's keen ears picked up some commotion outside the village. He still had some powers, but he knew caios when he heard it. All of them pilled out of the cave and at first saw the horses the Athenian army running around trying to catch their horses then as if by magic the horses stopped and then headed back to their masters undaunted. They all looked at each other and wondered what was going on? **

"**Something smells here, said Ares. Something spooked those horses and now they are just turning around and going back to camp on their own. This stinks of a God."**

"**I agree, I think Braxxes may be involved." Stated Hercules. "I hope he has not found out about our plan. If so then we are cooked and the surprise on Xena's army is out the door.**

"**I told you Xena's no fool and Braxxes is." Said Ares. "I bet she's around somehow and If she is then there goes our surprise. We've got to come up with something fast. If I'm right then Xena is going to attack the Athenian army, not the other way around."**

"**No, that can't be, said Gabrielle. If Xena attacks the Athenian army then she is already on her way here. We won't be able to stop her or separate her from her army. If that happens then the other Gods will kill Xena." **

**Gabrielle was truly afraid for Xena. Xena had often told her what she was like before Hercules had turned her heart. If Xena was the old Xena then Xena was truly gone.**

"**You've got to do something Hercules; Ares, think of something. She's going to die and we have to save her." Gabrielle said frantically. **

"**Dite, Dite, Aphrodite I need you. Now." Shouted Ares.**

"**Ares, bro somethings up. I can't find Braxxes. He was suppose to be with Xena's army and I can't find him. Somehow he's disappeared and worse Xena's on the move. What do we do now?**

"**We've got to head Xena off if she's headed toward the village. Ares I know this is asking a lot, especially from me, but I need you to help me head Xena off."**

"**How do suggest we do that. I mean I'm limited on my powers here and you can't take on Xena's whole army." Stated Ares. **

"**Do you love her?" Asked Hercules.**

"**What? Ares was stunned at what Hercules asked. **

"**I said do you love her Ares, no games. I want to know how much you care for Xena?"**

**Gabrielle, Ioalus, Aprhordite and Hercules all starred at Ares waiting for his answer.**

"**Yes."**

"**I love her too. So we better do something about it. I don't want to see her hurt or die. She means the world to me and If you love her the way I do then we will stop her before we both lose her forever." Said Hercules. **

"**Aphrodite, can you borrow Hades Helmet?" Asked Ares.**

"**Uh, I don't know. He's going to ask why you want it and he's not exactly going to let it out of his sight especially to you, now that you are no longer the God of War."**

"**Tell him…………. Tell him that he owes Xena one. Tell him that as he loves ****Persephone and wants to always be with her; Tell him that's the way I want to be with Xena. Tell him that Hercules and I both want what he already has."**

**Everyone was taken aback by Ares declaration not for just himself, but for Hercules also. Hercules was speechless. He never thought he would hear his half brother speak up in his defense for the love of Xena. **

"**I- I want what's best for Xena, Ares said with sincerity. I don't want to see her die because……….. Because I gave up my Godhood for her."**


	36. Chapter 36

**Gabrielle, Ioalus and Hercules were stunned at Ares confession. Aphrodite knowing already simply just let her brother explain in his own way.**

"**There, now you know. I'm sure there will be question, but right now, I need you Dite to talk to Hades and please Dite, make sure he listens to you." Said Ares.**

**Aphrodite smiled and understood Ares's meaning. **"**I'll be back in a flash, said Aphrodite. **

**Hercules and the rest were still trying to process Ares announcement. Hercules was especially surprised by Ares actions. Hercules suspected this was something personal to Ares and decided this was not the time to go into detail about losing his powers. **

"**I – I think we should start heading off Xena, said Hercules. What exactly are you going to do with Hades helmet if you get it Ares? **

"**I need to see if I can protect Xena and head her off in another direction. Once she engages the Athenian army there's no stopping her in an easy way. I bet she split her army. Xena is a brilliant military tactician and she is going to suspect a second co hort to attack her flank. I know because she's done it before."**

"**But you're not even sure Aphrodite can convince Hades to give up his helmet. I mean even if you do by chance get his helmet; how are you going to distract Braxxes? Said Gabrielle.**

"**Hopefully Dite can still use her charms on him. Believe me; if he knows Xena is battling the Athenian army he will be close by. His ego is probably as big as mine was."**

"**Ok, then what?" Said Ioalus.**

"**Dite will distract him and then I will bring Xena to this clearing. She won't leave her men unless there is a definite threat to her plan. We have to make sure her men are diverted here. Ioalus; I need you to warn the Athenian army and change their plan to divert their army near the clearing. Let them know that Xena knows about their attack and we need to act fast." Said Ares.**

"**Ok, I'm gone. I just hope your plan works Ares. Xena is formidable in battle and you're going to have your hands full. We all are." Stated Ioalus.**

**Ioalus left immediately and soon as he was gone Aphrodite showed up with Hades helmet. **

**Hercules interjected. "Dite, you have the helmet?"**

"**Yes, bro. Hades said that he understood and that he owed Xena more than you know. So here ya go. Also Ares, Xena is approaching and should be here in a few candlemarks. I hope you don't hurt her guys; she and sweet pea over here are my best buds."**

"**Alright, Dite I need you to find Braxxes and fast. He's going to want to watch the battle and gloat. He can't be too far and being the new God of War he's going to stick around and savor the bloodshed in his name."**

"**Right, good luck guys, I won't fail you." Aphrodite disappeared and sought out Braxxes.**

"**Gabrielle; once we get Xena in this clearing, we have to slow her down somehow. We have to get her alone to weaken her. If we keep her fighting enough she'll tire. Xena can't fight forever and three to one is nothing to her. But once she starts fighting she's not going to pull blows. We have to hit her where it weakens her the most. I know this is going to be difficult for you and we all love Xena, but if we love her more, then physical pain is nothing compared to loosing her permanently." Said Hercules.**

"**I know, I know. But once she's weakened then what? Said Gabrielle.**

"**Then we try to break the spell and talk some sense into her or force Braxxes hand, said Hercules. We'll come to that bridge when it comes."

* * *

**

**Ioalus had just enough time to warn the Athenian Commander and he immediately gathered his men to take on Xena's army. Braxxes had disappeared and wanted to watch the two armies clash. He was about to appear beside Xena and pretend to support her when he was whisked away to a pink room with several scantly clad women.**

"**Wha- what the?" Braxxes was confused about why he was here, though he was fairly pleased at what he was seeing. Suddenly Aphrodite showed up in a beautiful night gown with certain touches that showed a lot of cleavage. **

"**Lord Braxxes, God of War. Welcome to the traditional ceremonial bash celebrating your new position. We were quite disturbed when you did not accept our offer." Said Dite.**

"**What offer? Who are you?"**

"**I am the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. I am the daughter of Lord Zeus and no one refuses the daughter of Zeus's invitation. We Olympians have our traditions and it would be very upsetting to Lord Zeus if you did not participate in a long tradition of the Gods." I hope that I wouldn't have to tell Daddy that you refused my gifts. Dite pointing at the women in her palace. **

**Braxxes became nervous as soon as he heard that Aphrodite was the daughter of the King of Gods. He remembered Zeus had given him the title and power of the God of War and he did not want to upset his benefactor.**

"**Of- Of course, Goddess. I would be most honored to accept your invitation." **

**Braxxes wanted to be near the battle with Xena, but he figured a few candlemarks is not going to hurt the outcome of the battle. He knew his plan had been set in motion the moment Xena's men tried on the armour.**

"**I hope this doesn't take long Goddess? I have some important matters to attend to later." Said Braxxes.**

"**Oh, this will take as long as we please you, and I mean we will please you. Ladies please attend to our guest of honor. I will personally make sure God of War that you thoroughly enjoy yourself." Aphrodite winks and walks sultrily to her throne. Braxxes being enticed by the women allows them to take off his armour and clothes and bathe him. Aphrodite's plan of distraction was working and Braxxes would be fast asleep before he knew what was going on.

* * *

**

**Xena's army was fast approaching the Athenian army. Her army was clad in the armour that Braxxes had presented her, but Xena remained in her own armour and battle dress. Xena sent her scouts ahead to make sure her element of surprise would be complete. They never returned. Xena felt something was wrong. She stopped her army less than a few miles away from the village and listened intently to her surroundings. It was too quiet. Her senses felt movement all around her.**

"**Spread out she shouted to her Captains. Bring up the spears quickly. Look sharp men; remember you wear the armour of the God of War. Don't be afraid nothing can harm you, so fight well and let the Athenian army die even better."**

**Her men responded with a war cry and immediately transformed into a fighting machine with pike's outstretched in front of them to injure the Athenian horses. Xena's instinct was dead on. The Athenian army attacked from horses and the ground. Xena went to immediate battle mode. She cut down the first few men easily on horseback and engaged all others with deadly swiftness. Her army and the Athenian army was also in a deadly battle. Xena felt something or someone move behind her and with her natural instincts swung her sword backwards to counter any blow. She realized her blow was deflected but no one was there. Xena threw her Chakrum at two men who were attacking her front and she easily dispatched them both. Her Chakrum returned to her and then she heard the command "Archers". She yelled at her Captains and men "Archers". Before she could duct out of the way, something pulled her from her horse and behind a tree. Her men were not so lucky. The arrows penetrated their armour like butter. Over half of her men fell before the next wave of arrows were sent flying. Xena heard the shouts of her Captains and men. The armour was not protecting them and they were being decimated.**

**Xena became even angrier. She could not help her men and something was pulling her into the clearing. The Athenian army advanced on her men and started pushing them back away from the clearing. Xena couldn't help being overwhelmed. She was fighting and invisible foe, her men were being slaughtered, and she cursed Braxxes for his treachery. Slowly but surely she believed that Braxxes was the one she was fighting.**

"**SHOW YOURSELF BRAXXES; YOU SNAKE. YOU BETRAYED ME AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY. COME OUT AND FIGHT ME." Yelled Xena.**

**Ares was parrying every blow and thrust thrown by Xena. She was formidable. He knew because he practically trained her. Her blows were becoming stronger and sure, but Ares knew practically every move Xena made. Hercules, Gabrielle and Ioalus saw that Xena was moving into the clearing. The Athenian Commander was successfully surrounding Xena's army and cutting them off from her leadership. As Xena became aware she was being pushed to the clearing, she went on the defense even harder than ever. But her opponent was meeting her blow for blow and she saw out of instinct three other opponents. **

**Hercules, Ioalus, Gabrielle and Ares were now surrounding her in the clearing. Xena was still trying to fight off her invisible opponent and she was being relentless. She now was beginning to fight all four of them. Xena knew that if she didn't change tactics soon, she would lose this battle and be captured. She was not going to be made a trophy for anyone she thought and began trying to find any weaknesses they had.

* * *

**

**Braxxes was sound to sleep in Aphrodite's warm springs in her palace. The enchanted women had done their job well messaging Braxxes to sleep. Aphrodite watched and made sure they kept him in her palace. Suddenly Braxxes could sense a major battle being fought. He sprang from the springs and Aphrodite intercepted him.**

"**Where are you going Lord Braxxes? We haven't eaten yet and I'm sure the ladies are more than famished." Said Aphrodite.**

"**I must go Goddess. I will return later. My duty calls." Braxxes willed his clothes back on and disappeared.**

**Aphrodite kicked herself for not keeping Braxxes in her palace longer. Aphrodite knew this may be trouble and decided to watch where Braxxes had disappeared to.**

**Braxxes appeared in the middle of the battle between the Athenian army and Xena's. He saw that Xena's men were dying or dead and Xena was nowhere to be found with them. He thought his plan was going fine until he saw Xena fighting in the clearing. Something was unusual about whom she was fighting and he saw it was Hercules and Xena's friends. Becoming angry he wanted Xena begging for help and now she was fighting her friends. Xena felt her hair prickle and within a moments glance saw Braxxes standing and watching. She immediately cursed him and shouted that she was going to kill him. Xena's curses infuriated Braxxes. He made up his mind. If Xena would not accept him as her lord and master then know one would. **

**Braxxes willed several Archers to shoot Xena. The Athenian Archers moved into place and at Braxxes control let go of their arrows. Xena by instinct threw her Chakrum at the Archers. Hercules and Ares were confused at Xena's distraction. Then they saw in slow horror what Xena was doing. She was off balance from the fight with Hercules and her friends. The Chakrum only hit one Archer and the other flying arrows hit their mark. Ares saw Xena cry out in pain. One arrow hit her left shoulder, another her left side and arm, the last arrow hit her upper chest. Xena fell to the ground seriously injured. Gabrielle, Ioalus, Hercules and Ares watched in shock and turned to see where the arrows were flying from.**

**Braxxes was smiling, he had just injured the Warrior Princess and he was about to finish her off. Ares was enraged as well as Hercules. Braxxes never knew what hit him. Ares still wearing Hades Helmet used all his strength to knock Braxxes off balance. Hercules was right behind him hitting Braxxes with several blows. Braxxes recovered quickly and threw Hercules across the clearing. Ares began to swing his sword and Braxxes had to everything in his power to defend himself. Ares was backing him into a corner and hitting his mark. Braxxes was confused at who he was fighting, he still did not have full knowledge of his powers or he could of easily thrown Ares across the clearing also. Hercules ran again to attack Braxxes, but stopped short when Gabrielle grabbed his arm.**

"**Hercules help, Xena is bleeding badly and we need to get her to a healer. Hercules starred at Braxxes fighting with Ares, but his concern turned to Xena. Ioalus immediately ran towards the village to get a healer while Hercules and Gabrielle tried to stop Xena's bleeding. Xena was unconscious and the arrows had hit deep. Gabrielle was scared for her friend and Hercules couldn't understand why Braxxes would try to kill Xena. As they were attending to Xena's wounds Ares was relentless attacking Braxxes. Aphrodite had appeared outside the clearing and saw that Braxxes was fighting Ares, then she saw Hercules and Gabrielle in the clearing with a still form. She appeared next to Gabrielle. **

"**Help, please Aphrodite, cried Gabrielle. She can't die, please Aphrodite heal her."**

"**I can't sweetpea, I don't have the power of healing but Braxxes does. He has to heal her since he put the spell on Xena and no one can heal without his permission."**

"**No, this can't be happening, said Gabrielle. We have to save her, where's Ares's?"**

**Braxxes even as the God of War was no match for the former God of War, Ares. Ares had unleashed his anger on Braxxes for trying to kill Xena, all he could see in his mind was Xena lying helpless with arrows in her. Ares still had Hades helmet on and wasn't about to give Braxxes a clue to who he was fighting. Without any warning Braxxes disappeared. Ares looked around to see if he was invisible but, he simply was not in the area. Ares finally took off Hades helmet and searched until he looked back into the clearing. His love, his life was on the ground injured. He ran into the clearing and met everyone's eyes and looked at Xena. Her injuries were bad. He could see the arrows were deep and Gabrielle and Hercules were desperately trying to stop her bleeding. Hercules had broken off the shafts and Gabrielle used Hercules torn shirt to stop the bleeding. **

"**Dite, I need you too get us to the healers "now"." Said Hercules. Aphrodite nodded her head and they were soon in the healers hut. Hercules gently laid Xena down on the pallet and the healer began to examine Xena's wounds. There was water boiling and Gabrielle insisted on helping him clean her wounds. **

"**I need you two men to hold her down. I need to push one of the arrows through and stop the bleeding. The other arrows are deep. I'm going to try and remove them and hope she survives. You young man, speaking to Ioalus. Put a poker in the fire. I need to cauterize her wounds once I have the arrows removed." Stated the Healer.**

**Gabrielle was silently crying for Xena and Hercules and Ares both had worried looks in their eyes. Aphrodite and Ioalus moved to one side of the room to help in any way. I'm going to begin, so you men hold her steady, this is going to hurt her and I need her as still as possible or any sudden move while I remove the arrows could kill her.**

**Ares and Hercules nodded their heads at the healer. They both looked at one another and their hearts were breaking. Both loved Xena very much and their plan had somehow went terribly wrong. To them they were brothers in heart, brothers in hate, brothers in love. Braxxes will pay and Ares knew only one way to get his powers back. He would have his vengeance. Braxxes just ran out of time, his life would be forfeit. **


	37. Chapter 37

**The healer had given Xena a small amount of herbal tea that would ease some pain. He knew as soon as he started removing the arrows from her body, the pain would be unbearable. The healer had removed dozens of arrows in his time from past village raids, but he never removed so many from one person. Xena had four arrows in her body and all were considered serious enough to kill her if he made any wrong moves removing them. The tea had knocked her out, but she was still moving from feeling severe pain. Hercules and Ares strength kept her mostly immobile as the healer carefully removed them. Gabrielle could tell her friend was in agony and looked away when the healer pushed three arrows through her skin. Gabrielle stroked Xena's forehead to calm her and it seemed to work. She wiped away blood from Xena's wounds and the healer cauterized each wound, but the one arrow that concerned him the most was the one protruding from Xena's chest. He had broken the shaft gently and had to stop to make sure Xena was strong enough to continue. **

**The healer stopped and spoke. "She's weak right now. I can't remove the last arrow until I'm sure it's not near her heart."**

"**But- But we can't leave it in her, said Gabrielle crying. She'll die if you don't remove all of them."**

"**I'm sorry young lady, but she has lost a lot of blood. If I remove this arrow before she is strong enough then she will most surely die immediately. I can't risk removing it now. Let her rest, the arrow in her chest is not bleeding severely. I've seen soldiers and people who have lived because the hole in their body remained closed until the arrow was removed. She will bleed to fast and the blood loss would only weaken her more. I'm sorry but it's the best I can do right now."**

**Hercules and Ares felt helpless. They both watched Xena cry out in pain from the scorching of skin and heat. They both felt her pain when the healer removed the arrow heads slowly. They could do nothing but watch and hold her tight and pray the healer was skilled enough to help her. Both demi Gods removed their strong hold on Xena and Gabrielle wiped Xena's brow of sweat and tears. Gabrielle felt every whimper coming from Xena and started bandaging the wounds that the healer tended to. Aphrodite and Ioalus too felt helpless. Here was there friend who had been through so much pain in the past moons was once again fighting for her life. **

"**Ares, Ares, Hercules, Herc. Aphrodite was trying to get through to them. They seemed to be motionless watching Xena. Finally Hercules slowly looked to Aphrodite.**

"**Look, I'm going to find Daddy and see if he can help. I know he said he would not interfere, but this is too much. Braxxes will be punished for doing this. I'm going to try to convince the other Gods to find him. He's the only one other than Zeus that can heal her. I won't let her die Hercules. I won't let my friend be hurt again."**

**Hercules only nodded and Aphrodite disappeared. Hercules turned his head back towards Xena and looked at Ares. His eyes started to mist when he saw something he never would have ever seen from the former God of War. Ares was silently crying. **

**On Mt Olympus Zeus was watching all that was happening. He remained hidden from all the Gods and he was holding Braxxes in limbo away from everyone. He could hear Aphrodite calling for him, but Lord Zeus had to see his plan play out. He knew that Braxxes would turn if given enough power, but he also knew that there were things in Olympus that must be put right. He watched from the Cosmos and he watched the turn of events. He saw that Xena's army was almost completely wiped out and Athena was appeased that Xena was stopped. He saw that Artemis was no longer angered that her forest was used to make weapons and her animals were no longer slaughtered to feed a massive army. Hades realm had slowed of new souls other than Xena's army and he would judge them accordingly. But Zeus would watch only now to see if his wisdom would serve him, for now Xena's life was held in balance and a decision would be made by him alone to correct a mistake only known to him so long ago. **

**The healer and Gabrielle made Xena more comfortable. The healer had checked Xena to see if she was strong enough to continue the removal of the last arrow. He administered more of the herbal tea and another for infection. Hercules, Gabrielle and Ares would not move from Xena's side. Hercules and Ares both sat on each side of Xena's pallet and Gabrielle at her head placing cool rags across her forehead. Ioalus helped the healer pure fresh water and dump the dirty water. Gabrielle had cleaned Xena from all the blood and dirt she encountered while fighting the Athenian army and both Hercules and Ares moved Xena gently to allow Gabrielle to clean her thoroughly. Several candlemarks had passed and the healer continued to watch Xena for fever and infection. He finally informed everyone that Xena may be strong enough to remove the last arrow. Hercules, Ares and Gabrielle took their positions to hold Xena down and watch the healer begin his extraction. Gabrielle whispered in Xena's ear that everyone loved her and that everything was going to be alright. Hercules and Ares readied themselves for Xena's movements and nodded to the healer to begin. **

**The healer examined the wound again and saw that the arrow in her chest was not as deep as he feared. He took his knife and sliced carefully into Xena's chest. Xena was held tight but she moaned in pain again and Gabrielle continued to stroke her forehead, soothing her that it's almost over. Finally the healer removed the arrowhead and only stitched the wound. He had Gabrielle help him with bandaging her chest and laid her back down with the help of the two men that loved Xena beyond hope. The healer was exhausted and gave Gabrielle instructions to check every one candlemark for fever and infection. He left Xena in good hands and left to go rest. **

**Ioalus watched all three friends watch Xena and he finally walked over to Gabrielle's side. **

"**Gabrielle, you're exhausted. Hercules and Ares will watch over her. You need some rest and I know Xena would be upset if you didn't take care of yourself too."**

"**I don't want to leave her. She's my best friend and I want to be here when she wakes up." Gabrielle sniffed from crying silently.**

"**Ioalus is right Gabrielle, go get some rest. I promise we are not going to let anything happen and Ares's and I can check for fever and infection. I think she will be out for several candlemarks and I'll let you know if there are any problems." Said Hercules. **

**Gabrielle started to protest but she was so tired she could hardly keep her eyes open. **

"**Ok, you promise, if she wakes come and get me; please Hercules."**

"**I, we both will. Now go rest."**

**Gabrielle smiled and let Ioalus carry her to bed. Ioalus nodded to Hercules and left carrying Gabrielle. Hercules returned his attention to Xena and Ares was already covering her and checking her bandages. Hercules couldn't help being closer to his half brother. They had formed a bond that was never there, all because of Xena and their love for her. They both could not stand to see her in so much pain and holding her while she whimpered in pain was unbearable to both of them. Hercules put his hand on Ares shoulder. Ares looked up for a few moments and acknowledged his brother's concern for Xena.**

"**Ares, Xena is going to be alright. She's a fighter and you know we will do everything in our power to help her."**

"**I- I can't lose her, we can't let Braxxes get away with this. He's mine if I find him. There will be no place left on Olympus to hide or wherever he ran to."**

**Ares looked down at Xena's still form. She was pale from so much blood loss and Ares reached down to stroke her face. Hercules never knew that Ares could be so tender when it came to Xena. Hercules also did the same movement and both brothers' didn't seem to mind knowing it was only their concern for her. They both sat silent for a long time and sat back and watched Xena sleep. **

**Hercules was the first to break the silence. "Ares, why- why have you never married? I mean when Xena changed you could have had any women you wanted, how come you refused to take on another Chosen One?"**

**Ares slightly raised his head and held one of Xena's hands before he answered. **

"**I- I, I never wanted anyone else but Xena. You were lucky Hercules. You had two wives that loved you and you know what it is to lose someone you love. I – I only wanted Xena and I pinned for her from the first time I saw her fight. She was beautiful, cocky, wise and strong. As the God of War, I made my choice to make Xena my own, my Goddess; but she had other plans and you changed her. I was jealous and angry not just at her, but at myself for not seeing how special she really was. You saw more in her than I gave her credit for and I wasted my time tormenting her for denying my love. My love for her was twisted and mean. She outsmarted me at every turn and the Gods of Olympus laughed at me for loving a mortal. Like father like son, Huh?"**

"**Yes, like Zeus for my mother." Said Hercules. Hercules continued to listen to his half brother. **

"**The Gods don't really love anyone special for long Hercules, you know this. To us it's a game, a test of our power over mortals. I learned early on that we are not suppose to love anyone only to self serve our motives to become more powerful in the eyes of mankind. We are not loved Hercules when we were born, we were trained to expect nothing, give nothing, just take what we wanted, because we could. We had no concerns for what would be the consequences of our actions and to us it was only a play to end only on our whim. But Xena changed all that when I first saw her. I loved her and I let the Gods dictate my actions. We can be so evil when no one is there to tell you can't or shouldn't hurt anyone. I hurt her Hercules. I allowed my pride to cause her more pain in her life than anyone should carry. I could never marry any other, they were just not my Xena; My Chosen. I almost believed that she could love me if I showed her my power or what I could do to her if she refused me. But she never gave in; she wasn't fooled by my promises anymore. She outgrew me and rejected any offers for an heir. I wanted a child with Xena if I couldn't have her, then I just wanted a reminder that I had a piece of her if I couldn't have my Princess Warrior. But she wouldn't even give me that; so I tormented her and I became bitter and I promised to make her pay for the rest of her life until she begged me to stop tormenting her. But then she wouldn't be Xena if she gave in and one day, I finally realizing that if I couldn't have Xena then no one could replace her and I would never marry anyone except her. I love her Hercules and I don't care who knows it. I can't live without her and would rather die as a mortal beside her than lose her for all eternity being a God. Look what that Bastard did to her Herc and she doesn't deserve this, not from me or anyone. She's had enough pain in her life and I- I won't lose her, not now, not ever."**

**Ares put his head down and silently began to cry. Hercules was so touched by Ares admission he cried with his brother. He understood the pain of losing someone you love and knowing how he felt about Xena himself he could not hate Ares for loving Xena. But he was not willing to let her go either. It was his last chance he thought to love Xena the way he loved his other wives and make her happy. He would wait with his brother no matter how long and wait to see Xena pass through this pain. He wanted Xena back, his Xena and hoped that the spell that Braxxes put on her would be broken. He would wait along with Ares and he would wait to bring Braxxes to justice, he would kill Braxxes for hurting Xena and he knew he was wrong in thinking to kill. But he had been pushed to his limit and he and Ares together would deal with Braxxes for hurting Xena and they would wait for Xena to wake.**


	38. Chapter 38

** AN EARLIER TIME.**

**

* * *

In the distance he can see his village, where his wife, sons, and daughter live. The village is asleep at the late hour and only one may still be awake. He stumbles towards this little village where he first met his wife and had children. He has been gone for a very long time and now he needs just one act to secure his victory over his enemies.**

**It has been a hard road. He joined the army to make his name. He was ruthless, cunning and quick with his sword. He rose through the ranks to become its Captain and he was ambitious. He had proven himself to be a methodic fighter and his men feared him even when he wasn't fighting. He had become hard and strong, those were the makings of a General. He was never worried about sacrificing his men to win a victory, but it always cost him more men than he could replace and cost him more than he would ever know. **

**He staggered on into the night. He was bloody and beaten and he vowed vengeance against his enemy. He needed to prove again that he was fit to lead again or he would become a nobody again. He had that life and wanted no part of it anymore. He had one last chance to secure his victory, to secure his name for all time that men would speak of him even in death. **

**The village had somehow looked different from what he left from. It had grown and he had not. There seemed to be more houses, more horse stalls, more everything and he didn't care. He had one thought, one mind, to please the One God that mattered to him the most. He drew nearer to the village square and hoped that his wife would remember him. He had not seen his children in moons and doubt if they even remembered him. But he did not care, he needed one of them. He needed to prove his loyalty to his God and nothing was going to stop him. **

**In the upper chamber of the Inn a women stirred at hearing a noise from below. She was not easily frightened and picked up a axe she had hidden away to protect herself and her children if trouble came around. She checked the children and locked their doors. She continued down the spiral stairs to investigate the noise that interrupted her sleep. She thought it may be a drunken patron, returning to steal her ale or port. She had once found such a person and easily dispatched him from her Inn. **

**He found what he was looking for and looked around to unfamiliar surroundings. He thought to himself that she has done well for herself without him. How dare her when he was the man of the house. But he knew that he was not around to be the man of the house and his only concern, his only life for these long moons was War. She raised her axe in anticipation of an attack and stopped short of killing the intruder on the spot.**

"**Atrius? Atrius, my husband you have returned?" Cyrene was thrilled to see him again. **

"**Yes, it's me Cyrene, I have returned to see you and the children. You can put the axe down; I'm not going to rob you."**

"**Oh, thank the Gods, I'll wake the children. They will be pleased to see their father finally."**

"**NO; I mean no, don't wake them just yet. I need your help. I need some bandages for my wounds and some port to steady me, bring them."**

**Cyrene recognized Atrius request as a command more than a request. She lit a candle and pulled out a bottle of port, Atrius's favorite drink and reached under the bar for some clean rags. She set the candle near Atrius injured arm and began dabbing them with stored water and cleaning his wound. Atrius hardly looked at her and started drinking the port in earnest. Cyrene noticed his face, it was hard and bloody and almost unrecognizable. She remembered Atrius as being a tall handsome man with dark hair and stunning blue eyes, yet here she saw a stranger barely any remnant of what she once loved. **

"**You have been well, Atrius other than what I see of your wounds?"**

**At first Atrius barely wanted to respond only to drown himself in drink and forget his plight. He had fought hard that day and only could feel shame and anger, unless he made his sacrifice. He needed a sacrifice.**

"**I've been at war women. How do you think I've been?" He was curt and angry and he only wanted to finish what he came to do and go back to battle. **

"**I was only concerned. We did not know if you were dead or alive. There has been no news of your whereabouts and I only wanted to know if you're staying this time?"**

"**I don't need any lecture from you woman. Just fix my arm and I'll be on my way. I cannot stay any longer. I'm pursued by my enemies and I need to get back to my men. I need a horse and some food. I'll take a bottle of this port and I need a weapon. That axe you have will do fine."**

**Cyrene a bit afraid moved the axe from his clutches. **

"**I have another axe in the storage area across the way. You can have any weapon you choose. But I will not have you wake the children if you intend on leaving again. They have had enough heartache waiting to see their father never return."**

**Angrily Atrius looked up at Cyrene and pointed the port bottle in the stairs direction. **

"**So, you've been spinning lies about me, Heh? I bet you told them there dear old father was dead and to forget about me, ANSWER ME."**

"**Keep your voice down Atrius, you'll wake the children. I'll fix you some food to travel and you can have one of the wagon horses and whatever you need in the storage barn, but I won't have you disturbing the children and bring trouble into this Inn."**

**Cyrene moved to go fix some food from the kitchen and watched Atrius to make sure he did not move from where he was sitting. She was happy she locked the children's door so that Atrius could not get in.**

"**I need one of the children Cyrene; I need one of them to show my God how loyal I am to him. He needs to know that I will sacrifice my life for him and any other that stands in my way." **

**Cyrene slowly backed away from Atrius and wanted to run to some of the strong men in the village to dispatch Atrius from her Inn. But she was afraid if she left that Atrius might harm the children in his state.**

"**You don't need anyone that seems to be your choice, but you are not taking any of my children. I have taken care of them since they were babies and without your help. You came around when you had needs and being your wife I did not object. But those children up there are my life now and not yours. You gave up being their father when you chose War and not your children. You didn't have to go off to War that was your choice. Our village was never in any danger and you decided to go off and fight to prove something. Where were you when I needed you to raise the children and run the Inn?"**

"**I was nothing here. This village was nothing; Amphipolis wasn't even on the map. I needed to make my claim on this world and nobody was going to stop me. This place sickens me, you sicken me. I'm going to sacrifice to the God Ares and make my name known to the world. He promised me everything if I just sacrifice my child to prove my loyalty and I'm going to do just that, so get out of my way wench."**

**Atrius threw the bottle of port across the room and started for the stairways. Cyrene tried to block his path and he struck her sending her across the room. **

"**Get out of my way, he said angrily. I'll kill you too as a bonus if you get in my way again."**

**Atrius started for the stairways again and grabbed Cyrene's axe. Cyrene slowly moved and shook her head to clear her mind. Then the shock of what Atrius was going to do took hold of her. He was going to kill one of his own children. Cyrene was angry and frightened of what was now the remnant of her husband.**

"**NOOOOOOOOO. Screamed Cyrene. **

**She lept on Atrius back and began hitting him in the face. He threw her off and slapped her again. She fell and hit her head and was out cold. Atrius climbed the stairway and sought out his sacrifice. **

**Lyceus, Toris and Xena heard a crash and called out to their mother. There was no answer and they tried the doors, it was locked. Again they cried out for their mother and then they heard footsteps expecting to be their mother. At first there was no noise and then they saw a axe come through the door. Toris backed up and Lyceus and Xena looked around the room to protect themselves. Xena was seven but she knew when there was danger and she acted quickly. She told her brothers to go out the window and hide. Lyceus didn't want to leave Xena, but she convinced him she would join them later and find a good place to hide. **

**Atrius was enraged and called out to the children inside with such hate and rage only Xena heard him, since Toris and Lyceus had already hid. When he finally hacked through the door, there stood Xena standing defiant. **

"**What have you done with my mother? Leave from here or I will kill you."**

**Atrius looked for a few minutes at his daughter and didn't recognize her at all. By the time it registered that Xena had thrown a chair at him, he angrily reached for her and slapped her unconscious. He grabbed her and carried her downstairs to the outside storage area. He would have his sacrifice he thought and Ares will give him everything he ever wanted. **

**Cyrene was coming around and she immediately looked for Atrius. She ran upstairs and saw that the children's door had been hacked to pieces. She screamed for the children and saw none of them. She saw a broken chair on the floor and saw the window was open. She looked outside and saw that the storage doors were open. She ran downstairs and grabbed another axe and in fear ran to the storage area. **

**Atrius tied Xena up to keep her from squirming if she became conscious again. He placed her on a chopping block used to cut of chickens heads and raised his axe. **

"**ARES, GOD OF WAR. I WILL SHOW MY LOYALTY TO YOU AND SACRIFICE MY CHILD TO BE YOUR CHOSEN. I WILL DO YOUR BIDDING AND FIGHT IN YOUR NAME FOR ALL ETERNITY. TO YOU ARES, GOD OF WAR, I MAKE MY OATH AND PLEDGE IN MY CHILDS BLOOD THAT I AM YOURS."**

**As Atrius was about to kill Xena he felt a piercing pain in his back, then another. At first he thought that Ares was bestowing upon him godly powers, but he was beginning to feel dizzy. He turned to see what was hitting him in the back and to his shock it was Cyrene. **

"**LEAVE HER ALONE ATRIUS, YOU CAN'T KILL YOUR OWN CHILD. STOP; I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE ATRIUS. XENA IS MY CHILD, I CAN'T LET YOU KILL HER. PLEASE STOP."**

**Cyrene was crying and pleading with her husband to stop before it was too late. He was going to kill Xena and she had to stop him anyway she could. Atrius smirked at her and returned to his task more than ever. He was about to strike Xena and felt another pain to his back and then blackness. **

**Cyrene was in shock, she stood there for the longest time and just watched the blood from her husbands back seep into the ground. She threw down the axe finally and rushed over to Xena who was still out cold. She untied her and took her outside and layed her on the ground. She closed the barn door before she took one more look at her dead husband and returned to Xena. She carried Xena upstairs and laid her on her bed. She ran downstairs and shouted for her sons. She finally saw them come from behind a tree and they both rushed to her and hugged her. She explained to the boys to see to their sister and Lyceus was the first to run upstairs and lay a cool cloth on Xena's head. Their mother explained to them that she would come upstairs later and keep watch over their sister. **

**Cyrene returned to the barn and closed the doors behind her. She looked one more time on her dead husband and began the task of removing the remains of her husband and keep the secret of what happened this night a secret and to never reveal that she murdered her husband to anyone. **


	39. Chapter 39

**It was the second day and Xena was still unconscious. The healer had informed Xena'a friends that she had a large blood loss and with the extent of her injuries and fever she would need her rest for a couple of days. Gabrielle had awakened earlier on the second day and took to task of bathing and changing Xena's bandages. Hercules and Ares would not leave Xena's side. When ever Gabrielle needed to cool and wash Xena, Hercules and Ares both averted their eyes and yet gently lifted Xena's body so that Gabrielle could wash her thoroughly. Gabrielle noticed how gentle they both were when it came to lifting Xena, as if she was some precious stone or gift to be cherished. They both pitched in to re bandage her wounds any time it called for it and when Xena had a terrible time with fever and thrashed around, Gabrielle always had a way to calm and soothe her while Hercules and Ares gently held her down to re bandage again any wounds Xena opened up. **

**Ioalus was constantly helping also. He would boil the water for Gabrielle to help clean Xena and throw it out, filling the pot with fresh water. He removed all the dirty bandages and bed sheets at the Healer's instructions and would even make a fresh bed for Xena to be placed on. There was nothing to hard or strainfull they any of them would do for Xena. The healer had never seen such devotion to one person and most the time he just prepared the tea to stave off Xena's infection. **

**As night time fell another day, Hercules would often place cool rags on Xena's forehead while Gabrielle slept in a pallet in the same room. Ares would assist Hercules by making sure Xena would swallow the Herbal tea mixed by the healer. The worked as one to keep Xena warm and clean and neither had to say a word to one another to convey how much they loved Xena. **

**Aphrodite had returned that night and explained to them that Zeus would not answer her. She too was angry and frustrated that her father would not punish Braxxes or even knew his whereabouts'. She wanted to see Xena healed and there was nothing she or any other God could do about it for some reason. She looked down on Xena's pale face and wiped her brow and kissed her forehead. Aphrodite had cared for her friends and cherished their friendship even though they were mortals and Gabrielle appreciated that Aphrodite never judged Xena by her past. Hercules and Ares saw how much Dite was trying to help and how frustrated she too was at her father ignoring her pleas.**

**Aphrodite returned to Olympus along with Hades helmet. Even though Xena had caused a large influx of souls, Hades could not understand why Zeus disappeared. It was strange to all the Gods of Olympus that Braxxes had just simply disappeared and Zeus said nothing of the events that had played out. They knew Zeus was prone to disappear from Olympus from time to time, mostly to roam the planet, answer a few prayers to him if that person was worthy of his judgment or fool around with a mortal women on his whim. But this time none of the Gods knew his whereabouts' and if Zeus didn't want to be found he made sure every God stayed out of his way. **

**Two more days had passed and Xena was still recovering. The healer kept insisting that she needed rest and all her friends waited to see Xena wake. Night was falling and they went through the same routine daily. Cleaning Xena, keeping her fever down, and changing her bed sheets and sleep. After Gabrielle and Ioalus went to sleep, Hercules wiped down Xena's brow of sweat and Ares placed a cool rag again on Xena. **

"**Ares, why don't you get some sleep. We can take turns and then you can watch over her in a few candlemarks."**

**Ares was as tireless and Hercules. He still was a Demi God and Zeus only left him with the same type of power Hercules had. **

"**No, I'm not tired, I want to stay with her. I just don't understand why father has disappeared and why he won't help Xena?"**

"**I can answer that better than anyone." Said Zeus appearing out of nowhere. **

**Hercules and Ares were both startled to see Zeus appear, yet he kept himself invisible to Ioalus, Gabrielle and the healer. No one could see or hear him except his two sons.**

"**Why father, why haven't you punished Braxxes and why won't you heal Xena? She may be dying and she helped all of Olympus gain their power's back. Tell me father or I'll forget you are my father." Hercules stated angrily. **

**Ares was watching his father with the same disdain as Hercules. But he waited and watched Xena to make sure she was comfortable. Zeus looked at both his sons and then down at Xena. **

"**I don't answer to any of you or the other Gods. But this one time I will explain what has happened so long ago to stop my interference. Do you remember Ares, how you loved war so much you practically had the world fighting in the name of your blood and it ran like the rivers of Hades. I sat back and watched and did nothing to stop you, because you were my son and you needed to prove that you were a formidable God to be dealt with. I was not proud of what you did and I turned the other way; ignoring what you truly wanted or needed. To drown my disappointment in you and your other brothers, I took solace in being with Hercules mother, Alcmene. I wanted to have another son, one I could be proud of and would be heralded as a hero. He was perfect, he was doing deeds that a father could be proud of and he made me feel that I needed no other satisfaction for fatherhood than this."**

**Hercules and Ares listened to their father open old wounds and both looked at each other, but stayed neutral. They knew Zeus did not explain himself to any one at that there has to be a point in all this. **

"**Go on, stated Ares. Where listening."**

"**I'm glad for once that you can." Zeus continued. "Do you remember Ares that you would ask sacrifices in your name and sometimes that meant the innocent were killed for your lust for worship? There was one sacrifice that I could not allow because of a prayer of a good mortal woman. She had suffered at the hands of her own husband who had pledged in blood to follow you and all cost Ares. She prayed that I Zeus would protect her child from harm in desperation of saving that child. I never interfere with the God's unless I see it's necessary for my intervention. I saw in that instance that the child was destined for greater things than just being a wife or mother. But when I found out that you had promised this despicable mortal to be your Chosen for killing another innocent, I was appalled even at your actions Ares.**

**Ares was trying to remember what his father was talking about. There had been many who had pledged their allegiance to him in blood, but there were thousands or millions that were countless faces, no significance to him at the time. **

"**Why should that matter father? Said Ares. Millions have died in wars in my name, why should this sacrifice be any different? You never interfered with my realm before."**

**Hercules was listening with curious intent and always hated the selfish reasons behind the Gods proclaimed powers over mankind.**

"**How easy you forget my son, but this child was not just any child. I had foreseen that child's destiny and a small glimpse into how that child's life would play out in both you and Hercules life."**

**Both Hercules and Ares looked at each other and then down at Xena.**

"**Yes, Xena was that child. One of your soulless mortals was going to kill Xena in your name and you would have thought nothing of it Ares. You would have killed an innocent child for the sake of War amongst the mortals, but her mother prayed to me, not any other God to help save her child. So I gave her mother the strength to stop her husband from killing your Chosen One, Ares."**

**Ares stood up to face his father with anger and then looked at Xena. He couldn't say anything and stepped back and sat back down hard in his chair. He put his hand over his mouth to stop a gasp from escaping. Hercules could not believe his ears. Not the fact that it was Xena, but that he was going to allow a child to be sacrificed for his honor. **

"**I – l don't remember. I was the God of War father. I- I just wanted to prove to everyone that I was capable to fight. I had bloodlust father, you gave me those so called qualities and I used them to avenge war. So you're partly responsible for me being the way I am and don't deny it. You went out and laid with other women and mother grew angrier and angrier to the point of madness. Then you have another son, who you flaunt in my face at how good he was and how proud you were of him. You never once ever told me how proud you were of me father; you hated me and I could tell, all I wanted to do is kill to impress you. That's why I don't remember because you only cared for one and one thing only Lord Zeus. Your precious Hercules and his mother. Not once have you ever loved me or mother the way you loved them."**

**Zeus was quite and Hercules now understood why Ares was always waging war and ciaos. He looked at his father also. There was a side that Zeus he had never revealed that he hated his own son and tormented Ares to the point of madness.**

**Zeus said nothing while Ares grew angrier and Hercules watched Zeus. **

"**Why father, said Hercules. Why did you hate him? No one deserves that not even from you. Ares may have been a God father, but to do this to your first son is inexcusable. Because of you, Hera went mad and killed my entire family all for your indiscretions. How many more people will you hurt father? How long do we put up with your heartlessness when someone needs help and all you do is standby and allow it to happen?"**

**Zeus had to contain his anger, knowing that Hercules was right. **

"**I'm here now to right a wrong Hercules." Zeus uncharacteristically hung his head down at Xena and then faced his two sons. **

"**I never meant harm to either one of you. As a God I must maintain balance in the Cosmos, but I didn't maintain balance with my own family." Zeus paused and then continued. **

"**Xena was saved by her mother, because she asked for help from me. Xena saved the God's and the Cosmos, because Ares asked Xena for help. Xena helped me bring my two sons together because of their love for this woman; something I thought I would never witness. I had formed a cavern of hate between you two when I should have made the effort to bring you two together. Because of Xena I understand true sacrifice and true love and I understand my two sons. I- I'm sorry Ares; I never told you that I loved you; I never told you to stop your bloodlust and only encouraged it more. I never told you that I was already proud of you and you didn't need to prove anything to anyone especially me. I'm sorry Hercules for what I allowed Hera to do to your family and not put a stop to all the hurt that was caused between us. I am the King of God's and I should set an example to all of them, especially when it comes to family. I was wrong in the way I have treated you both and ask that you allow me to put things right. Xena has been through more pain and suffering that any mortal should shoulder. Ares you put her on a path of destruction and yet here now you gave up your Godhood to be with her now and trust your brother. Hercules; you put Xena on a path for good and yet you put away your hate for Ares to help him care for the very soul that has brought us here today."**

**Hercules and Ares were speechless. The King of God's was apologizing for not loving his sons enough to stop their pain and sorrow through out their lives. For the first time in each of their lives, Zeus was truly their father. **

**They heard Xena moan slightly and both men looked down to see if she was coming around. Xena's fever had slightly broken and her eyes fluttered slightly open. Hercules raised her head slightly and Ares grabbed a goblet of water for Xena to drink. Xena drunk slowly and opened her eyes a little more. She could see Zeus looking down at her and turned slightly to the side to see Hercules and Ares helping her. Hercules laid her back down and asked how she was feeling. **

"**I- I do- don't know you. Wh- where am I? Xena said weakly. **

**Hercules and Ares both looked at her and then Zeus. **

"**Zeus, please help her, she's doesn't know us. Where is Braxxes, you've got to make him heal her." Said Ares.**

**Zeus put his hands on Ares shoulders. "Give me your hands my son."**

**Ares slowly raised both his hands to his father confused. Ares felt a surge from Zeus and a blue glow covered his son. The glow dissipated and Zeus folded his hand across his chest. **

"**I return your powers my son. Braxxes will no longer be allowed to harm anyone again. He will be made into a constellation for all eternity. He will remain so until he atones for his misdeeds. He will be called ****Gamma Arietis, the first star of Ares. ****Xena did not deserve to be his pawn without her choice."**

**Ares felt his powers returning and immediately placed his hands on Xena's forehead. There was a surge in her body and a blue glow. Then Hercules saw the bandages disappear and the arrow wounds disappeared also. Xena gasped and her body went limp. Hercules was concerned at first and then he saw Xena's eyes open to those beautiful blue orbs. **

"**Xena? Xena? Are you alright? Asked Hercules with concern. **

"**I feel like I've been in a bad dream for awhile. What, what happened? I thought, no, Braxxes, he had me in a choke hold. Where is that rat?" **

**Ares, Hercules and even Zeus smiled at Xena's zeal to hurt Braxxes. **

"**Don't worry; Braxxes has been dealt with by the one and only pointing at Zeus. Stated Hercules. **

"**I leave you my sons, Xena has a lot to catch up with and I will make sure that the past will be erased from those minds of the current events." Zeus turned back to Xena one last time. **

"**Xena, you have my blessings once again. To your friends and family, you have my eternal protection. Live as you have always lived and chose your life well. Goodbye Xena and thank you for all you have done for my family."**

**Zeus disappeared into a bright light and then he was gone. Soon the whole room was awake and Gabrielle and Ioalus saw Xena sitting up. Gabrielle immediately ran to her friend and hugged her as if her life depended on her.**

"**Will someone please tell me what is going on? You all act like I was dyin or something." Said Xena.**

**Everyone looked at one another and started laughing. Aphrodite showed up and she wrapped her arms around Xena too. **

"**Warrior Babe, you're awake. Oh, I'm so glad to see you. We were so worried about you. Daddy had made everything right."**

**Xena just starred in confusion. She shook her head and thought.**

_What's been going on? What does Zeus mean thank you for helping his family?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I meant for this to extend sorry, but I couldn't allow Xena to suffer any more. I have 1 -2 more chapters and then surprise, surprise. Please review and let me know what are you're thoughts. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Hercules and Ares had clued Xena in on the events surrounding Braxxes and his spell on her. Hercules knew that Xena and Gabrielle needed time to catch up and he saw how grateful Gabrielle was to Ares for completely healing Xena. Zeus was true to his word, he had erased the events of Xena becoming a Warlord again and erased the attacks and killings to put everything back in its place. **

**Xena informed Gabrielle she needed some time to herself to think about what happened while she was under a spell. Gabrielle earlier had informed Xena how Hercules and Ares would not leave her side and how they both helped her bandage her wounds. Xena could not believe that Hercules and Ares were working together for her sake. The other question in her mind was Zeus's mentioning of saving his family. She gave a long thought to what he meant by saving his family. But as she sat on the hill alone and in serious thought. She thought about the two men that loved her and what she was going to say to either of them. **

**Both Hercules and Ares watched Xena from afar and realized that Xena may or may not speak to them or tell them both to go away and she would live the rest of her life without them. They both did not want to bother Xena and Ares was not expecting anything in return for healing Xena. **

"**Ares, I'm glad that father gave you you're powers back. I'm glad that you healed Xena. I wasn't sure if she was going to make it this time. I- I was scared; for her that is." Said Hercules.**

"**I know you love her Hercules, you don't have to beat around the bush with me. I love her too. I'm not afraid to tell anyone anymore. That time is over; I'm tired of not showing how I feel about Xena. No offense dear brothers but you have some competition on your hands. But I'm willing to let Xena decide and I will step down if she chooses you, if she chooses you." Ares smirked.**

"**Oh you think she's going to choose you. Well dear brother as you put it. I'll do the same if she chooses you, but don't count me out. Anyway, I just want to see her happy for once."**

**The both smiled and looked up on the hill where Xena was sitting.**

**GOD'S SHE'S BEAUTIFUL. **

**Both men said in unison and looked at each other and laughed.**

**Xena layed back down and thanked Zeus that she did not remember what she had done, while under Braxxes spell. Honestly she wished she could see Braxxes to tear him apart. But she realized Zeus had made his decision and his punishment was final. Before Xena had another thought, Zeus appeared before her. **

"**Xena, don't get up, I'm only here to speak to you about my sons."**

"**Lord Zeus, before you continue, I'd like to thank you for erasing what I had done under Braxxes spell." Said Xena.**

"**I don't usually receive, Thank you's, not even from you Warrior Princess, but I will accept."**

**Xena smiled at Zeus's obvious embarrassment for being thanked.**

"**Xena, both my son's have become closer because of you. I have you to thank most of all. I never thought my sons would ever come together for a common cause or person. I've seen them argue to the point of almost killing one another."**

"**I'm sure Zeus that siblings always fight one another. God or Demi God doesn't matter. Brother and sisters always fight one another regardless. My brothers and I use to fight all the time."**

"**Obviously, smirked Zeus. **

_What do ya know; the King of God's has a sense of humor. Thought Xena._

"**Well, Lord Zeus, I know you're not here just to tell me that your son's fight all the time."**

"**Yes, well anyway. I wanted to tell you myself that there is a reason, I've took a special interest in you Xena. A long time ago your mother prayed to me to protect you, unfortunately it was from your own father. I gave your mother the strength to stop your father and she kept that secret most of her life. Your mother is a strong willed women and she would do anything to protect you. She is a remarkable woman Xena and she showed true courage to save her children."**

"**I know, I just wish it wasn't my father. But I understood why she did it. To save me."**

"**Yes, because I too saw something in you that was special. Even before Ares saw your talent. I knew what your destiny would be, but I did not foresee that you would save the God's of Olympus from their own destruction.**"**I owe you an eternal debt Xena, but just not because of your mother. Ares and Hercules have always had a difficult time with me being their father and I with them being my sons'. I had caused a chasm of hate between them and the only thing that has brought them together is you."**

"**Well I can't take all the credit Lord Zeus. They had to want to work together and they did that on their own." Stated Xena.**

"**No Xena. You are there only happiness in their lives. They would have never come together as brothers, not like this. But it took the love and courage of one women, a mortal to give them that hope. I just wanted to give you my eternal blessings and know you will make the right choice when it comes to love; as my daughter Aphrodite would say. Goodbye Xena and be strong."**

"**What did he mean by that? Said Xena out loud. "These God's always talk in riddles."**

**Xena continued to think what her future might be. She was keeping an open mind and she though about what her life would be if she settled down, a home, a family, Nah, she thought. It wasn't what she wanted right now. She had time she thought, to travel with Gabrielle, see places without being hunted or challenged every time she turned around. She knew Hercules and Ares were watching her and she wondered which one was going to approach her first. She thought this might be fun to tease them a little. **

"**What she doing out there?" Stated Hercules watching and stretching a little to see her. **

**Zeus did not allow himself to be seen, only by Xena and either men never knew the King of Gods had a private conversation with Xena.**

"**Ares? Why don't you pop over there and see if Xena is alright?"**

"**Pop over there, what am I; your own private God. Don't think so. I don't pop for anyone. Xena is probably watching us now. You know the woman can see for miles and probably hear us too. Pop over there, please."**

**Gabrielle and Ioalus were watching from the table behind both men and couldn't believe Hercules and Ares were behaving like a bunch of children.**

"**Ioalus? Does Hercules normally act like this? Said Gabrielle. **

"**No, I don't ever think I've even seen Ares act so nice, like brothers, ever. It's spooky."**

"**I agree." Gabrielle paused then had a thought. "This would make a great story."**

**Ioalus rolled his eyes and they both continued to watch the two Brothers.**

**Xena rose from lying down and started to stretch a little. She had brought her sword along and decided to go thru her sword drills to think better. She also knew that Hercules and Ares would like a good workout this morning, so she intensified her drills.**

"**What's she doing Ares, I mean, is she still lying down thinking." Asked Hercules.**

**Ares stretched his neck a little. He didn't want to influence Xena by using his powers. **

"**She's, she's working out with her sword. When did she learn that move? Man look at the spin on that move."**

"**Ares, come on, we are a little rusty ourselves. I bet she needs a partner to spar with. Maybe we could go up there and ask, you know, just to help her out." Suggested Hercules. **

"**Right just to help her out. You know she just needs a little work out to warm her up. So let's go see if she needs some help."**

"**Aren't you going to………you know…….pop us up there. You know…………**

"**Just say it Hercules, you want me to use my powers, don't ya. Say it, Say it, go on. Say Ares, can you pop us over near Xenaaaaaaaa?"**

"**God, I hate you sometimes. Ok, Ok, can you please pop us over near Xenaaaa."**

"**There, that wasn't so bad. Now say it with a cherry on top."**

"**ARES"**

**Hercules was moving near Ares in a threatening manner.**

"**Ok, Ok, touchy, touchy. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Both Hercules and Ares appeared upon the hill next to where Xena was practicing with her sword. She pretended not to notice them both and continued her kicks and turns. Hercules and Ares both looked at each curious why Xena had not turned around to address them. Xena looked out of her side vision to smile and turn with sword in hand flipped over both men and landed a few feet away smiling.**

"**Well boys, said Xena winking. Up for a little sparring this afternoon, hmm?"**

**Ares flashed in a sword for him and Hercules both. The both smiled and went on the defense. Xena yelled her famous battle cry and went on the attack. **

**She immediately went for Ares hitting left then right and spun and attacked Hercules. He blocked over his head and then towards his mid section. Xena spun and attacked Ares again this time backing him up the hill and ducking his every move. By instincts she could feel Hercules coming up behind her. She immediately pushed Ares back with her foot and made a move to block Hercules sword from her back coming down and spinning his blade upward leaving his mid section wide open. She swiped at his stomach and he moved back to attack from her side. Ares ran and rolled under sword while Xena was attacking Hercules. Both men tried to team up and push her further back up the hill. Xena immediately knew what they were doing and flipped effortless over them both and had them both at her mercy. **

**Not to be outdone by the Warrior Princess, both men winked at themselves and tried to tackle Xena to the ground. She anticipated their moves and leaped over both of them like a frog and kicked both men in their pastier. Both men went falling to the ground being unbalanced at the end of the hill. **

"**Ok, Ok, Xena, breathed Hercules. I give up; you beat me fair and square. I surrender to the best warrior I've ever fought and the most beautiful one."**

"**I don't, smiled Ares. He backed her up and did a forward flip, getting behind her defense. She swung her sword backwards to block his forward swing and rolled and jumped over his sword at his leg sweep. She yelled again her battle cry and swiped at his feet and Ares jumped also and flipping back landing at her right side. She swung an arch and attempted to disarm his sword arm and he moved in closer to tangle up her arms, making her off balance and forced to use her other arm. She ducked under his arm and slipped out easily and punched him in the stomach. She almost forgot his God powers had been returned and put up her hand for enough. **

"**What? The great Warrior Princes giving up? Teased Ares. **

"**This Warrior Princess is not a God, so I can tire more easily. Plus, why mess up my day and sweat all over you two big lug's?" Xena flashed that famous smile at them both.**

"**Ok, you probably knew we were both watching you anyway, so why don't we eat something at the Inn. I haven't eaten all day." Said Hercules. **

"**I'm not hungry, so why don't we walk a little and cool off." Said Ares**

"**Some of us don't need cooling off. Some of us don't even sweat or anything else for that matter. Stated Xena.**

"**Well you had your chance to be a Demi God, so there, now, let's decide what we are going to do for the rest of the day, hmm?" Said Ares.**

"**Well, I'm glad you two saved me the trouble of coming to see you. I have something I need to ask you both and I want your honest answer. So before you say anything it's about my future."**

**Both men had not anticipated so soon for Xena to confront them. Ares wanted to speak to Xena alone as well as Hercules. But they knew this was Xena and she would never beat around the bush when she had her mind set on something.**

"**I want to know why you love me?"**

**Both men looked at each other and then back to Xena. Neither wanted to answer first and it was rather personal. **

"**Ok, don't everyone answer all at once." Stated Xena.**

"**Ok, let me put it this way. If I don't have an answer now, then I never will, so I'll just go to the Inn and pack up and Gabrielle and I are out of here."**

"**No Xena, it………….it's just than we were kind of taken by surprise that you wanted an answer now. I mean you've been thru so much, we wanted to wait on you to make your decision." Said Hercules slightly scarred. **

**Ares motioning his head towards Hercules. "Yeah; what he said."**

"**Look, Xena shifting her head downward. "I know this can't be easy. But I'm getting mixed signals here and I want to clear up any misunderstandings about my feelings toward you both. So tell a girl why she is loved by two men in this lifetime?"**

**Hercules afraid she might leave decided to answer first.**

"**Xena let me say this, said Hercules. I know that my life seems empty without you; no it "is" empty without you. I love the way your hair blows in the wind, you're face that transcends beyond beauty and your smile that lights up my world. You're kind, caring, sensual and even funny. You would lay down your life for one of us and your friends. I know you would and have been a loving mother and a wife it that's what you wanted and I know that settling down is not what you want right now, I can feel it; you're a warrior with tremendous skills and you could help those that needed you. I can't find any reason that I don't love you Xena. I want……….I want you to be happy in everything you do and I want to make you happy. I would spend eternity making you happy and having children whenever you wanted and whenever you wanted to settle down. I know that I would protect you, even thought I know you wouldn't need it, but that would be my gift to you. Knowing you were safe in my arms if you ever needed me and I know I would feel safe with you in yours. I could not for the life of me see my life without you and I want the chance to make you happy for the rest of our lives. I have so much to give you and none to take; I have a home where ever you wanted it or when you wanted it. Our lives would be so full we would thank the Gods above for being together and curse them if they ever tried to tear us apart. I love you Xena. I don't know how many ways or how many languages to say it. But I love you with all my heart and soul and I would never let anyone hurt you again."**

**Xena was taken aback by Hercules reply. She was overwhelmed with his words and his emotion behind those words. She sat down slowly to the ground and reached for Hercules hand. He kissed her gently on the back of her hands and caressed them to show how much he cared. **

**Ares witnessed his brother's affection for Xena and sat beside the both of them. **

**Xena, I know that my father gave me back my powers. But I would give them up easily for a chance of a lifetime with you. I regret for the rest of my eternal life the way I have tormented you. You never deserved that kind of pain and I was wrong to think that all you would be impressed by would be my powers to help you Conquer the world. I have seen you at your best and your worst, and the only thing that pains me more is that I caused you to be unhappy for most of your life. I saw the pain you went through when you lost your brother Lyceus. I saw the pain when your mother rejected you as her daughter by blaming you for his death. I saw the agony you went through when you gave up your son Solan. I saw the pain when people spat on you for being the Conqueror of Nations and how they despised you even when you turned to doing good. But, I also saw the happiness in your heart when you would rode a horse across plains, running through a field of flowers, the joy of laughing with Blondie and her stupid stories and the joy you have of life itself. You have a big heart Xena and with all the pain that you carried around for years, you still are a beautiful women who can see past others pain and hurt and still help them. You would risk everything in your life to save them and the love you have for children would shame the Gods themselves. No force in the Cosmos could separate you from your friends when you love the way you do Xena. You're are beautiful beyond words in heart and mind and your beauty would put Athena to shame. I love you Xena, I have always loved you. I hated the fact that you couldn't love me to the point of insane jealousy. Even when you rejected me and I knew you would, I still loved you. Gods don't have those kind of feelings when they are in love Xena and I love you more than my life. You are my life and I can't say I'm not hoping you would pick me, but I too want only to see you happy in this lifetime. I can give you everything you want in children, a home in Olympus or here in a nearby village, even with Blondie. But I know you are the air I breathe and giving up my Godhood is nothing compared to not loving you, holding you, caring for you. All of Olympus would bow to our love and no force in the Cosmos could break it. I love you Xena, I don't know what else to say, but I know I love you. For all it's worth, I can only hope to give you the love you deserve for the rest of your life." **

**Xena stood up and walked a few feet away from both men with her back to both of them. Her eyes were misting up and she didn't want them to see her just yet. Both men looked at one another and smiled, for her sake and hoped she would make her decision in time.**

**Xena turned to both men and walked over to sit between them again. She didn't say anything she just looked up and remembered the words of Zeus. **

_Be Strong. Be Strong._

**I've made my decision." Xena said.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Xena stood up and walked a few feet away from both men with her back to both of them. Her eyes were misting up and she didn't want them to see her just yet. Both men looked at one another and smiled, for her sake and hoped she would make her decision in time.**

**Xena turned to both men and walked over to sit between them again. She didn't say anything she just looked up and remembered the words of Zeus. **

_Be Strong. Be Strong._

**I've made my decision." Xena said.

* * *

**

**I want you to hear me out before I make my decision and it's going to be final, Ok."**

**Both men nodded and waited in anticipation of Xena's answer.**

**For most of my life, I've been fighting, running, killing and even wanted to end my life after Hercules put me on the path to change my life around. Then I met this spunky little, well not child, but women who stood up to a Warlord that reminded me of who I still partly was. Gabrielle showed me the way to my heart and Hercules you showed me the path to my heart. Gabrielle literally saved me from myself and she will always be a big part of who I am today. But she needs her own life, her own path and her own family. I hope and pray one day she will have that, knowing that Zeus has blessed my friends and family. I finally have patched up my relationship with my mother and brother and finally have my family back with an extended family with Gabrielle."**

**Xena was trying to get to her point and she had to think carefully before she gave her final answer and wanted both men to know why. Hercules and Ares still continued to listen and knew this was hard for Xena to express herself.**

"**Anyway; I never thought I would even live this long to see my family or make new friends along the way or appreciate the simple things in life. I finally get to run through that field of flowers; I finally have children come up to me that are not terrified of the Conqueror of Nations. I watch the skies at night and see the stars that shine so bright, and watch the sunset without rembering who's blood is on my hands. I have killed so many in anger and fear and knew that I would pay for my crimes for the rest of my life, however long that might have been. But now, Zeus has washed those crimes and the bloodshed away, yet I still feel that sometimes I don't deserve to live and I'm not worthy of anyone's love."**

**Xena turned away from the two men and folded her arms against her body as if she was holding herself together. Hercules wanted to reach out and hold her, but Ares stopped him, understanding if they interrupted her now she would never continue. Hercules nodded to Ares and stayed silent. Xena composed herself and continued. **

"**I –I'm flattered that you both want to love me and it's difficult sometimes to understand why. But you were both honest with me and I'm going to be honest with you both."**

**She paused and hung her head down for an instance and remembered, strength, strength. She raised her head towards both Hercules and Ares and took a deep breath. **

"**I can't choose any one of you. I can't say to either of you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you because I love you both. I- I love you both."**

**Both Hercules and Ares were silent. The saw how difficult this was for Xena and Hercules stood up and moved towards Xena and took her hand and placed it on his chest. **

"**Xena, Look, I don't want to push you and I believe that I speak for Ares too. We want what's best for you and our happiness is your happiness. You don't need to decide now; take all the time you need. I don't think we're going anywhere. Will be here when ever you need us. You don't have to make this choice right this minute." Hercules kissed her hand and stroked her cheek. She stepped back and let go of Hercules hand. **

"**No, you don't understand Hercules. I don't want to choose just one of you. I choose you both." Said Xena.**

"**Xena, I – I don't think we understand, said Ares. He was as confused as Hercules.**

"**I mean I want to spend the rest of my life with the both of you. I want to spend half a cycle with each of you. You two are God's and a Demi God. You will out live me and I don't want any favors Ares for lengthening my life. I want to spend my life with each of you and when my time comes to die; I will choose one of you to marry and live out what will be the last of my days with one of you."**

**Both men stepped back in surprise at Xena's request and what she was asking of them both. **

"**Xena, you can't be serious. I- I mean we can't, I mean it would be to hard to just have you for half a cycle and then leave the other to live with that the other man. I mean it's………….it would be too hard." Said Hercules. **

"**Do you think it's easy for me to love two men? I have been through a lot and have lost almost everything that meant anything to me and I love that you love me, but I can't live without either of you. I want to spend those special times and cherish a lifetime with the both of you."**

"**But Xena be reasonable we……….we... who would you choose first? Stated Ares.**

"**I would choose you first Ares. I want to get to know you both first. What you like to eat, or smell. What's your favorite color or quite place to think? I want to take a lifetime finding out who you both really are. I want my life to be meaningful and have children and maybe one day a place to call home."**

**Both men knew this was a unusual request, but they would rather have Xena in their life for a short period than not have her at all.**

"**But why Xena? I mean this is crazy. Both of us." Stated Hercules. I'm not sure I want to share you."**

"**You don't have a choice, this is my choice. I don't want to spend the rest of my life missing out on your lives. Look, both of you. I'm going to die one day, maybe sooner, I don't know. But you both mean the world to me. You both showed me how much you love and care for me and it would tear my heart apart to not be with either of you." Stated Xena. **

**Both men starred at Xena, only thinking that Xena didn't want to hurt either of them and would rather make a life back and forth and exploring what her life would be without them. They also understood their need to be with her. Xena was addictive in a good way and their lives had already been filled with normality. **

"**Well brother; she's made up her mind and I don't think you or Zeus can change her decision, smiled Hercules. **

**Ares approached Xena and looked back at Hercules. "Xena, why don't you go with Hercules first. I have an eternity to make up to you and Hercules should have the chance to fulfill your wishes. I can't say I'm not going to be jealous, but I want to see you have what you want in your life for once and this would make me happy that you're happy.**

"**Ares, I – I, stuttered Xena.**

"**No, go with Hercules, I can wait my Warrior Princess. I owe you." Said Ares. **

**Ares kissed Xena passionately and kissed her again. He winked at Hercules and flashed out in a blue sparkle. **

**Hercules turned back towards Xena and kissed her passionately too. He finally hugged her to himself and looked into those sensual blue eyes. **

"**You are so beautiful Xena. I – I want to make your life as happy as you can stand it. You mean so much to me and ………………I can't believe I'm doing this and Ares………..I never thought I would actually like him." Stated Hercules. **

"**Hercules, I want to spend my life knowing who you are, not what you are. You already are a hero to me and I want you to be proud of me and I know that it won't be boring."**

"**Oh, I already know that. But getting back to you lady. I love you Xena, I guess we both do and would do anything for you. You mean so much to me and I can't wait to show you what our life is going to be like in the next few cycles. Wait till we tell the kids?"**

"**Gabrielle is going to freak. Laughed Xena.**

"**Well I guess times are changing and the future looks interesting to say the least." Said Hercules. "Well let's go tell Gabrielle and Ioalus and see what their faces will look like after we tell them your decision."**

"**Well, wait till Ares tells Zeus, that would be worth seeing."**

**They both laughed and both kissed one another and started down the hill hand in hand. **

**A flash appeared on the hill and it was Ares with Aphrodite beside him. **

"**See Bro, said Aphrodite. I told you it would work out. I'm so happy for the both of you and especially the Warrior Babe. This is definitely going to be the talk of Olympus."**

"**Yeah, I know. But look at her Dite? She's happy, she's happy."

* * *

**

A/N: I want to thank Lady Razelli, Aserene, Kalijnnikeels, Existence 1 for being my muses and supporters. I reached over 100 reviews and still can't beleive you guys loved this. I hope I didn't dissapoint ya. There will be a sequel. To Myosotis13, who was always supporting me when I first started this and my other stories. You are my muse. You guys rock. Tell next time. Please review.


End file.
